


By Chance

by jadegreendragon



Series: Malec A to Z [4]
Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Chance Meetings, F/M, Homophobic Language, M/M, Single Parents, Violence, dancer! Magnus, doctor! Alec
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2020-05-01 23:22:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 76,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19187332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadegreendragon/pseuds/jadegreendragon
Summary: Chance - the occurrence of events in the absence of any obvious intention or cause.It’s funny that chance can sometimes define the more important moments in your life.Alec is a young doctor not sure which path to take. Magnus is a dancer not quite as content with his life as he’d expected to be. When tragedy strikes both men’s lives, they find themselves taking a chance and hurting head-on into single parenthood.But there is still one chance neither man had been courageous enough to take yet, a chance on love. Maybe together it would be worth the risk!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi All,
> 
> Here we go, finally the next fic in our series, C for Chance. I was hoping to get this posted sooner but I decided to do a complete re-write of the first chapter to include origin stories. 
> 
> Additional tags etc will be added as we go and I haven't bothered to tag Characters that will only be mentioned in the story briefly. 
> 
> I think this one will be about 7 chapters including an epilogue and I hope to be able to update at least every two weeks, sooner if I can. I hope you enjoy it, please feel free to leave a comment!
> 
> Big hugs to you all!

**Max’s Origin Story**

For as long as he could remember, Alec had wanted to be a doctor. He’d worked long and hard, and he was currently finishing his last year of residency at St. Mary’s. He had a decision to make, stay on for a few more years and become a surgeon or complete his residency and move into private practice. It was one of the hardest decisions he’d ever have to make, which is why he was currently out running at 3 am.

He loved this time of the morning, things were quiet and peaceful, the road and foot traffic was to a minimum, and it cleared his mind giving him time to think. As Alec turned the corner to follow his usual route, he noticed the car again. He’d seen it the day before. It was parked awkwardly behind of an abandoned church. Its windows were all fogged up and dirty, and to Alec, it looked like it had been dumped, most likely a stolen car.

He slowed down and stepped closer to the car to take down its registration, and that’s when he heard it, it sounded like crying, a baby crying in fact, coming from inside the vehicle. Alec stepped even closer and listened, his ear against the window, and he heard it again, a baby was crying in the car he had no doubt.

Alec tried the back door, but it was locked. He moved to the front passenger door, and it opened easily. The smell hit him like a wave, almost knocking him backwards. The familiar stench of death. Alec took a moment to control the nausea rising in him before looking inside.

In the front seat was a young woman, very obviously dead, her face swollen and misshaped. There was a note in her lap and a needle in her arm. _‘Sorry I can’t do this anymore.’_ The note said. Alec heard a cry again and looked into the back seat, strapped into the car seat was a tiny baby. Panicked Alec unlocked the back door and pulled it open. He unbuckled the baby and took it into his arms. He’d never held such a small child, it looked so fragile.

Pulling out his phone, he called 911 and waited. The poor child had been alone in the car with who he assumed was its dead mother for at least 2 days. The poor little thing must be starving, and it definitely needed a nappy change.

Within moments, a police car pulled up, and Alec explained to the officers what he’d found. A few minutes later, an ambulance pulled up, and Alec walked over, carrying the baby. The drivers checked over the child, who despite being in the car for at least 2 days, was in good health. While the drivers of the ambulance took care of the body in the car, Alec changed the baby, which was a little boy. The baby was hungry, but he would have to wait until he got to the hospital for formula, it wasn’t something ambulances carried.

Alec checked with the ambulance staff and was happy to find that the child was being taken to St. Mary’s. Alec rushed home to change and made his way into work early, concerned about the little guy.

Making his way to the nursery, Alec checked with the nurse in charge to find that the baby had been taken to the Special care nursery. Alec made his way over. Inside he found Dr Gray examining the child.

“Hey Tessa,” Alec said, smiling at the doctor.

Tessa looked up and smiled at Alec. “Hey Alec, what are you doing here? Couldn’t stay away, could you?” She teased. Alec had considered paediatrics, but he still wasn’t sure.

“I wanted to see how this little guy is doing,” Alec said. “I found him this morning.”

“Oh, wow, that was you.” She said, surprised.

“He’s doing really well considering. He’s lucky you found him, he wouldn’t have lasted much longer out there on his own.”

“I ran past the car the day before, but I didn’t hear anything, if I hadn’t gotten closer to look at the registration, I might not have heard him crying, it wasn’t very loud.”

“He’s very undersized for his age, according to what we’ve found he is 3 months old, but he looks almost like a newborn. His mother was obviously an addict, and she didn’t stop using when she was pregnant.”

“Oh,” Alec said, looking concerned.

“I was just about to call one of the nurses but since you’re here, would you like to feed him?”

Alec looked at the tiny baby, “Are you sure it's OK?”

“Absolutely.” She said, motioning Alec to take a seat. She handed him a pillow and then the baby.

“I’ll just get some formula.” Tessa walked off, and Alec looked down at the small child. He was so cute, he had dark hair and soulful blue eyes and the cutest button nose.

Alec was feeding the little guy when a woman walked into the room. Looking around, she noticed Alec and made her way towards him.

“Dr Lightwood?” She asked.

“Yes,” Alec said, surprised.

“One of the nurses said I’d find you in here. Lydia Branwell, Child Protective Services.” She said, holding out her hand.

Alec smiled at her. “Sorry I sort of have my hands full at the moment.”

Lydia looked at him a little embarrassed, “Sorry, so you do. How is he doing?”

“Good I’m told, but I’m not his doctor, you’ll need to talk to Dr Tessa Gray.”

“I’ll track her down then,” Lydia said, looking at the baby and smiling.

“He’s so tiny.” She said.

“Yeah, he’s a precious little guy.” Alec smiled down at the child in his arms. “Any luck finding his family.”

“Sadly, yes, the child’s mother, Anna James, 17, was kicked out of home after her family found out she was pregnant. She was living on the streets, using, and squatting with friends when possible. After the baby was born she moved into a share house with her new boyfriend, who was also her dealer, he didn’t want the kid, it’s not his, and it seems had put pressure on her to get rid of it. She spent a few nights at a local shelter and tried to reconnect with her family, but that didn’t go so well. I guess it all got too much for her.” Lydia’s voice was full of sadness.

“So I guess her family don’t want the child?” Alec asked.

“Her parents and family want nothing to do with the child, and there is no record of the father, her parents and friends have no idea who he was.”

“So the baby will be put into the system?” Alec asked his heart, breaking a little. How could anyone not want such a precious little child?

“Sadly, yes, unless the father comes forward.”

Over the next few weeks, Alec was a regular visitor to the Special Care Nursey, all the nurses were used to him turning up at odd hours and taking over little baby doe’s care. Alec hated that name, so he started calling him Max, after his own little brother that they had tragically lost to Leukaemia when he was 9.

Alec was sitting with Max reading him a story one afternoon when Lydia walked in, she smiled when she saw Alec.

“Hi, Alec.” She said shyly. Over the last few weeks, they’d gotten to know each other quite well.

“Hey, Lydia.” Alec smiled back. “Any news?”

“Sadly no, it’s been hard finding someone to take on Max with his current special needs.”

Max had ended up with some health issues, all stemming from his mother’s drug addiction, he was on special medication and required constant care. He would grow out of it, but for the moment, he was a full-time job.

As per usual, they chatted about Max for a little while until Lydia needed to return to the office. It was apparent to anyone watching them that Lydia was very interested in Alec, but Alec seemed to be oblivious to it.

“Would you like to have dinner with me sometime?” Lydia blurted out.

Alec looked up at her shocked and then saw the way the woman’s cheeks reddened, and it finally hit him. His shoulders slumped, and he looked at her with sad eyes.

“Lydia, I’m . . .”

“Oh god, I’m sorry I never once asked if you were single.” She said instantly.

“Oh, it’s not that, I am actually single,” Alec said, not sure how to explain himself.

“But you’re not interested.” She said a little deflated.

“I think you’re wonderful, and I think we’ve become great friends, but I’m gay.”

“Oh,” Lydia said, looking at him a little shocked. “I didn’t know.”

“I don’t really advertise the fact, coming out was very difficult for me, my parents were not very supportive.”

“I’m so sorry, Alec.” Lydia had the urge to hug the man. “How about dinner as friends?”

Alec perked up, “I’d really like that.”

They organised to catch up the next evening, and Alec was happy that Lydia understood his situation.

As per usual, Alec was at the hospital, sitting with Max when his phone rang. Looking down at the display, he smiled when he saw it was his sister.

“Hey, Izzy.” He said smiling

“Hi Alec, at work?”

“Sitting with Max, he’s sleeping.”

“How’s he doing?” She asked. Alec proceeded to fill her in. Izzy was currently studying medicine, but she aimed to go into forensic medicine. For the last few weeks, Izzy had also been coming to visit Max, both of them had become very attached.

“Dinner tonight?” Izzy asked.

“Actually I have plans, I’m having dinner with Lydia.”

“Oh,” Izzy said a little confused.

“Just as friends Izzy, I told her I’m gay.”

Max started to fuss, and Alec noticed he’d lost his dummy. Replacing it, Max went back to sleep.

“Everything OK?” She asked.

“He lost his dummy,” Alec said. Looking down at Max, it struck him how much he never wanted to let him go.

“Izzy, would you think I was crazy if I told you I was thinking of applying to be Max’s foster dad?”

“Are you kidding me? I can’t believe it's taken you this long to decide. I’ve been waiting to have this conversation with you for weeks.”

Alec laughed, his sister knew him better than he knew himself.

“So do you think I could do it?”

“Of course you can, and you’ll have Jace and me to help, you’re not on your own.”

Alec couldn’t help smiling all the way to the restaurant where he was meeting Lydia. They had just been seated at their table, and their waiter had just taken their drink order when Lydia noticed something odd about Alec’s behaviour, he was acting very nervous considering this wasn’t a date.

“Is something wrong?” She asked him.

“Yes, and No,” Alec said. “I was sitting with Max this afternoon, and I realised something, I can’t bear the thought of letting the little guy go.”

Lydia’s face broke out into a huge smile. She’d started to suspect as much, but she had to wait for Alec to come to the realisation himself.

“How hard would it be for a single man, a single gay man, to foster a child?” Alec asked.

“Well your sexuality doesn’t count against you, in fact, your job is more of a negative than that because of your long hours.”

“I can offer Max a stable home, with the care he needs. I can hire a full-time nanny, and I also have my sister and brother for support.”

“You also have the recommendation from his case manager, and I am sure the child’s Doctor,” Lydia said, smiling. “Come into my office tomorrow, and we’ll get the paperwork rolling.”

And just like that, 2 weeks later, Alec Lightwood found himself the proud foster father of Max. Taking on Max had also shown him the direction he wanted to take in his life, he was offered and joined Dr Tessa Gray in a private practice specialising in paediatrics.

 

**Rafael’s Origin Story**

Magnus Bane lived to dance, it was his most favourite thing in the world to do, and the fact that he was able to make a living at something he loved was just a bonus. Magnus always showed great talent, dancing and singing at a young age, it was no surprise to anyone when he went on to study dance and was now one of the most sort after choreographers in Hollywood.

Magnus liked Hollywood and LA, but he missed New York, his hometown. After completing a gruelling job as choreographer for a very demanding Diva, Magnus had decided to take some time off and head home. He wanted to spend time with his friends who he missed dearly.

One of Magnus’ best friends Dot had recently had a child. Dot and Magnus had met in a foster care group home, Dot had taken Magnus under her wing, playing big sister though, in fact, she was only a few months older. The first few years were horrible in the home that was until Luke and Jocelyn Garroway had taken over, and then life had improved 110%. When they were in their teens, they had actually dated, for a whole 2 weeks. During that time they realised that they were better friends. When Magnus has gone to LA for school, Dot had followed taking a job working at a law office and that’s where she’d met Henry, the love of her life. Magnus had loved Henry from the start too, he was the sweetest, kindest man, and he was happy that Dot had that type of person in her life.

Henry was also a native New Yorker so when they married, they moved back to New York. When Dot found out she was pregnant, Magnus was the first person she’d told. Of course, Magnus couldn’t have been happier for her.

“I can’t get over how cute he is,” Magnus said, looking down at baby Rafael in his cot.

“I know, takes after his mother,” Dot said laughing.

“He sure does,” Henry said, walking into the room.

Despite being deliriously happy, both Henry and Dot looked exhausted. It wasn’t easy caring for a newborn and Rafael despite being a good baby wasn’t the best sleeper, so they were up most nights.

“You two should go out to dinner tomorrow night, I can babysit,” Magnus said, smiling down at Rafael.

“Are you sure?” Dot asked. Since the birth of Rafael, Dot and Henry hadn’t enjoyed an evening out together. Dot had no family and Henry’s parents we long gone, so there was no one they really trusted with their child, and they didn’t like the idea of hiring a stranger.

“Definitely, he’s no trouble, and you’ll only be gone a few hours I think I can handle it,” Magnus said, smiling.

The following evening Magnus turned up at Dot and Henry’s at 6 excited. Little Rafael was happily bouncing in his rocker.

“He’ll need a bottle at 7 and the next ones around 11 pm, but we should be back by then.” She explained. “Bottles are already made up in the fridge, and you’ll just need to heat them in the bottle warmer.”

Dot had explained how to use the bottle warmer, steriliser and how to make up formula to Magnus days earlier when he’d spent the day with her helping out while Henry was at work.

“His PJ’s are on his change table, and you’ll need to change him after his bottles and of course if you think he needs it.” Dot said, smiling.

“Dot I’ve got this, go get ready,” Magnus said.

He sat on the floor and tickled Rafael. Not for the first time Magnus had a little pang of jealousy. He wanted a family of his own, but he hadn’t been fortunate in love. He hoped that maybe one day, his luck would change.

Rafael had been a perfect angel after his bottle Magnus has given him a bath, and he was sleeping soundly when Dot called to let Magnus know they were on their way home. Magnus couldn’t help smiling, Dot had sounded relaxed and happy on the phone. A night out was exactly what they needed to recharge their batteries.

An hour later, Magnus was pacing the apartment, they should have been home over 30 minutes ago, Magnus was just about the text Dot when there was a knock at the door.

“Don’t tell me you lost the keys to your own place,” He said, laughing as he opened the door. Looking up Magnus realised he’d made a mistake, standing at the door were two police officers.

“Is this the residence of Dot and Henry Parker?” One of the officers asked.

“Yes,” Magnus’ heart sank, police at your door just after midnight was never a good thing.

“Sir, may we come in?”

“Of course,” Magnus stepped aside and let the officers enter.

“I’m Officer James, and this is my partner Office Carmel.”

“Magnus Bane,” Magnus said, sitting on the couch. The officers remained standing.

“Can I ask your relationship to Mr and Mrs Parker?” They asked.

“I’m Dot’s best friend, I’m babysitting their son,” Magnus said his concern growing. “Can I ask what’s going on?”

“Mr Bane, we are very sorry to inform you that Mr and Mrs Parker were killed in a head-on collision this evening.”

“What?” Magnus said. “No, there has to be some sort of mistake, I spoke to Dot a little over an hour ago.”

“Sorry, Sir, no mistake.”

“They have a 4-month-old son.” Magnus’ heart broke. Oh, Rafael.

“Is there anyone we can call?”

Magnus handed them his phone, “Catarina Loss, please.” He said before completely breaking down.

An hour later, he sat in Dot’s lounge room, Catarina on one side, Ragnor on the other, little Rafael in his lap, having a bottle.

“What do we do now?” Magnus said still in shock.

“We take care of this little guy and raise him just as Dot would have wanted,” Cat said trying to be strong.

The friends sat for what seemed to be hours, holding each other tight and mourning their loss.

After speaking to Dot and Henry’s lawyer, they found that Dot and Henry had Magnus listed as Rafael’s legal guardian if anything were to happen to them. Dot had no family and the little family that Henry had they were not close too, they didn’t trust anyone else to raise their child.

Dot and Henry’s assets were to be sold off and the money put into trust for Rafael, their life insurance policies would go to Magnus to help raise their child. It seemed everything legally was set, but emotionally, Magnus was a wreak. He had no idea how to raise a child, his life wasn’t very stable. He thought about talking to Cat and Ragnor, asking them to raise Rafael but with Cat’s job as a surgeon and Ragnor’s as a lawyer they had even less time to devote to a child than Magnus. Plus Dot had wanted him. Magnus knew there was no way he’d allow Rafael to go into the Foster care system.

The insurance money meant that Magnus was able to hire a full-time nanny, but after a few months, he realised that he needed to make some changes in his life. He worked long hours and travelled too much, and Rafael deserved better.

That’s when fate stepped in, a chance meeting with an old friend lead to Magnus being offered a job by the Arts and Entertainment Network (AEN) working on a new TV show, Dance Divas. He would be the show's choreographer, it was a 3-year contract with the option to continue on if the show did well, and the pay was extraordinary. It meant no more travel, no working weekends, and he and Rafael could settle down in Brooklyn, his hometown. Magnus took the job, officially adopted Rafael and never looked back.

 

**Fast-forward 10 months. . . . . . . .**

Alec was nervous, he was dropping Max off at Childcare for the first time today. Standing at the door, his mind went blank. He couldn’t remember the pin code for the door. Being a childcare centre, they had a secure entry.

He was trying to juggle Max, his bag and look for the bell when another parent pulled into the parking lot.

A man soon approached carrying a child around Max’s age. He walked towards them, smiling.

“I don’t suppose you know the code?” Alec asked, shyly.

“1274,” The man said, smiling.

“Thanks,” Alec put the code in, and he sighed in relief when the door clicked open.

He made his way inside and held the door open for the man behind him with his leg.

“Thanks again,” Alec said.

“Not a problem,” The man smiled, and Alec felt himself tingle all over, he was breathtakingly beautiful.

They seemed to be walking to the same room, Room 1, which seemed logical since the children they carried looked around the same age.

Alec walked into the room and was greeted warmly by Naomi, the room’s team leader.

“Max, Alec, you made it. Welcome.” She said, smiling. “Come here sweetie,” She said, reaching her arms out to Max.

Max smiled at her and happily reached out to her. During their first visit to the centre, Max has taken an instant shine to Naomi, which is why Alec had chosen the centre. During his orientation week, Max hadn’t let anyone, but Naomi hold him.

“Good morning Rafael, good morning Magnus,” Naomi said, looking over Alec’s shoulder.

“Morning darling,” Magnus said moving to put Rafael on the play mat before putting his son's bag in his pigeonhole and signing him in as he watched the man he’d met at the door looking around nervously. The first drop off Magnus thought to himself. He’d been the same.

Magnus couldn’t help checking the guy out. He was tall, dark and handsome. His friend Cat would say he could have walked right off of the cover of one of those crappy romance novels she loved to read.

Rachael entered the room and greeted Magnus. “Good Morning, Magnus.” She said, smiling as she moved to pick up Rafael. “How was his night?”

“He actually had a good night, slept from 9 pm to 6 am, which as you know is very rare for him.”

“That’s wonderful Magnus.” She beamed.

“Yeah, it was great to sleep through for a change.” He looked at his phone. “I better get moving.”

“Be a good little man,” Magnus said, placing a kiss on Rafael’s forehead. “Bye all, have a great day.”

Magnus left quickly but stopped at the window, it was one-way glass, he could see in, but they couldn’t see out. He watched Rafael giggle in Rachael’s arms.

Alec walked out of the room with a heavy heart, he hated leaving Max, but he needed to work, and Max needed to spend time with children his own age. Alec noticed Magnus standing at the window, watching his child.

“First drop off?” Magnus said, turning to him.

“That obvious?” Alec asked.

“Yeah, but don’t worry, we’re all like that. Hell, I still am some days.”

“Does it get easier?” Alec asked.

“Sort of, but you still worry,” Magnus said, smiling at him.

“Magnus Bane,” Magnus said, offering Alec, his hand.

“Alec Lightwood.”

“This is a great centre, we’ve been coming here for almost 2 months now and never a problem.”

“Good to know, we looked at, at least a dozen before choosing this one.”

“Yeah, it’s not an easy decision, finding and choosing strangers to take care of your child.”

“No, a lot harder than I thought it would be.”

“I need to get going, work calls.”

Alec looked at his phone. “Ahh me too, no rest for the wicked.”

They walked out together, “Nice meeting you, Alexander.” Magnus said. Alec was about to correct him, but he had to admit he liked the way his full name rolled off Magnus’ tongue. “Nice meeting you too Magnus, have a great day.”

“You too.”

They got into their respective cars and drove away.

By the time Alec got to the childcare centre on Monday evening, Max was the only child left. Alec found he was a little disappointed, he had hoped to bump into Magnus again. Not that he’d actually do anything like ask the guy out for a drink. He had no idea if there was a Mrs Bane or significant other in his life, and Alec wasn’t exactly forthcoming with his sexual orientation.

Tuesday morning, Alec was rewarded with the view of Magnus dancing around with a group of toddlers. The man was very graceful.

“Good Morning Max and Alec,” Naomi said as they entered the room.

Magnus looked up and smiled. “Care to join us?” He asked.

“Sadly, I have two left feet, but Max might want too.”

Magnus reached out his arms to Max and Max instantly went to Magnus smiling. Alec watched them dancing and laughing as he signed Max in.

“Sorry everyone I need to go, work calls,” Magnus said. The kids all grumbled, but Naomi and Rachael quickly settled them with a game.

Alec gave Max a kiss and left the kids to their fun.

“That was quite the workout,” Magnus said, smiling at Alec as he stepped out of the room.

“It looked it, you could probably skip the gym after that,” Alec said. “Not that I think you need to hit the gym, you just look like you do.” Alec shut up. “Sorry, I ramble.” He said, embarrassed.

Magnus laughed, and it sent tingles through Alec. “Well I do hit the gym, so thanks for noticing. I’m guessing you do too!” He smiled as he gave Alec a once over. Alec blushed again.

“Not as often as I’d like these days,” Alec admitted.

“Well, the skipped sessions don't show.” Magnus smiled.

Not knowing what to say, Alec blushed deeply and started towards the front door, Magnus walking beside him.

“Have a great day, Alexander,” Magnus said as he reached his car.

“You too Magnus,” Alec said still blushing, but he made note this time of Magnus’ car and plate in his head.

Once again Max was the last child to be picked up on Tuesday, and because Alec needed to start early on Wednesday, he had to drop Max off about an hour earlier than usual so no sign of Magnus.

Alec didn’t get to see Magnus again until Thursday morning. Alec was already inside the room chatting to Rachael when Magnus and Rafael entered. As soon as Magnus put Rafael down the little one tottered over to where Max was sitting and plopped down beside him. They giggled away to each other and Magnus, and Alec couldn’t help but smile at them.

“I think these two are plotting something.” Magus joked.

“Sounds like it,” Alec said, smiling.

“Max and Rafael spend all day playing together. We’ve even had to move their sleep mats so that they are next to one another.” Rachael explained.

“I’m glad Raf has made a friend, I was a little worried,” Magnus admitted.

“I’m happy Max has too, he doesn’t get to be around kids his own age very often.”

They walked out of the centre together and wished each other a good day as per usual.

Magnus couldn’t help smiling as he drove to work, Rafael was finally making friends, and it didn’t hurt that little Max’s dad was a super hottie. Magnus couldn’t help but wonder what his story was and if there was a Mrs Lightwood. He also couldn’t help himself thinking he hoped not!

Thursday evening was chaos. Alec had a patient that had collapsed, so we had to stay with him and his distraught parents until the ambulance arrived. It was Aunt Izzy to the rescue when she offered to go collect Max from childcare. He hated not being able to go himself, but he knew that Max would be happy to see Izzy, he adored her.

As per usual, Magnus noticed that Max was still in care when he came to pick up Rafael. There was no doubt that Alec worked long hours. Magnus was talking to Naomi when the door opened, and a beautiful woman walked in. She smiled at them and made a beeline for Max.

 _‘Well, crap!’_ Magnus thought, _‘How ironic’,_ of course, someone as gorgeous as Alec would have an equally beautiful wife. The Alanis Morissette song ran through his head.

 _‘It's meeting the man of my dreams_  
And then meeting his beautiful wife  
And isn't it ironic, don't you think.’

Magnus shook himself out of his thoughts and turned his attention back to Rafael.

“Excuse me for a moment,” Naomi said as she watched the woman picking up Max.

“Hello,” Naomi said, smiling.

“Hi, I’m Isabelle Lightwood. Alec is held up at work.” She explained.

“Oh right, just a moment.” Naomi quickly checked Max’s contact sheet. She hadn’t met Isabelle before, and she had to ensure she was allowed to remove Max from care. Isabelle was listed as the next primary contact.

“Max has had a great day, he and Rafael made playdoh with me, and we were building things all afternoon,” Naomi said, smiling.

“Sounds like fun,” Isabelle said. She looked at Magnus, who was now holding Rafael and smiled. “Is this Rafael?” She asked.

“Yes, Rafael, say Hello to Max’s mummy,” Magnus said.

Isabelle laughed, “Oh no, I’m his aunt. Alec’s sister.” She corrected Magnus.

“Oh gosh, I am so sorry, I should have noticed the family resemblance,” Magnus said, trying not to seem overly happy by the revelation.

“That’s OK. My brother is a single parent, so I help him out when I can.”

“Well, he’s lucky to have such an amazing sister.” Magnus smiled at the woman.

“I know right, be sure to remind him of that when you see him next.” She joked.

“Magnus Bane,” Magnus said finally introducing himself. “Rafael is my son.”

“Very nice to meet you. Isabelle Lightwood, but everyone calls me Izzy.”

“So is there a Mrs Bane?” She asked, not being able to help herself.

“No, Rafael is adopted.”

“Oh, Max too,” Izzy said beaming. “Glad to know that my brother isn’t the only one, opting for single fatherhood.”

Magnus smiled at Izzy, he liked her, she was very straightforward.

Isabelle gave Magnus a discrete once over, the man was gorgeous, and he looked very familiar. He also had impeccable taste in clothing.

“I love your jacket.” She said

“Thank you, a friend designed it for me.”

“It looks like a Clary Fairchild design.”

“It is, Clary, and I practically grew up together.”

“Lucky you to have such talented friends. I love her clothing line.”

They walked out together carrying their respective children.

“It was a pleasure meeting you, Isabelle,” Magnus said.

“Same here. Hope to catch you again soon.” She said, smiling.

Izzy watched Magnus strap Rafael into his car seat with ease.

She struggled with Max and couldn’t figure out why the belt buckles wouldn’t click. Magnus watched her struggling and walked over.

“You need to put both ends into the middle at the same time for the buckles to click,” Magnus explained.

Izzy did as he explained to her, and it clicked immediately. “Oh, thank you. I had no idea, it’s my first time picking Max up with his new car seat. Before that, Alec had a capsule type thing.”

“No problem at all, these things can be tricky.”

“Good night Magnus,” Isabelle said, getting into her car.

“Drive safely, good night Isabelle,” Magnus said, getting into his.

When Izzy arrived at Alec’s place, it looked like he has just arrived and he was rushing around the kitchen trying to make a start on dinner for Max. Thankfully he had veggies already prepared in the steamer which he turned on as he grilled some chicken breasts.

“Thank you, Izzy,” Alec said as he reached for Max and gave the boy a kiss on the forehead. “What   would we do without you?”

“I have no idea,” She laughed.

“Want to stay for dinner?” Alec asked her.

“I’d love too,” Izzy said. “Bath night?”

“Sure is,” Alec said.

“Yay,” Izzy loved playing with Max in the bath.

“I meet Rafael this evening and his dad Magnus Bane.”

“Rafael and Max have become friends,” Alec said.

“I could see that, it's cute,” Izzy said. “His dad is very attractive.”

“Yeah, I guess,” Alec said, trying to sound nonchalant about it and not looking at Izzy.

“You know, he’s single, Rafael is adopted.”

“Oh,” Alec said, his interest spiking.

“He thought I was Max’s mum, but I told him you were a single parent and Max was adopted.”

Alec turned to look at his sister, it wasn’t like her to tell a complete stranger their life story.

“He seemed happy to hear it,” Isabelle said smirking at him.

Alec knew that look and panic filled him.

“No Izzy, whatever you’re thinking, forget it. Don’t you dare!” he said

“Dare what?” She said innocently.

“I know you, you’re matchmaking.” He said. “Magnus is probably straight.”

“A man with that much style is never completely straight. Ask him out for a coffee and find out.” She said.

“I can’t just start dating random men, I have Max to think about.”

“He’s not a random man, and he has a son too.”

“Yes and our kids are friends, I don’t want to ask him out and have him turn me down, and it make things awkward.”

“He won’t turn you down, you’re gorgeous.”

“Yeah right,” Alec said, shaking his head.

Izzy tried to stop her voice from sounding too annoyed. She hated it when her brother put himself down like that. Alec was always the awkward duckling, but he’d grown into a swan, and he just couldn’t see it.

“You’re a Lightwood, gorgeous is genetic.” She said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Magnus have a few chance encounters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi All,
> 
> Sorry, it's taken me so long to update. Life has been so hectic and I've been finding it hard to find the time to write. I've finally finished Chapter 2 and I've given it a quick proofread. I wanted to post it today otherwise I wouldn't get a chance until Sunday. Hopefully, there aren't too many mistakes etc. 
> 
> Thank you, everyone, for all the wonderful comments and the kudos, I really appreciate them, and like most writers, they fuel my soul. I hope you enjoy the chapter!

Alec felt guilty as he pulled into the childcare parking lot. Friday was his day off, but he was still dropping Max into care. He needed time to get some chores and errands done, and he also volunteered at the Free Clinic today, but even that didn’t make him feel any less guilty.

They were later than usual, and it was no surprise to see that Rafael was already there. Alec hugged Max a little tighter than usual and said his goodbyes. At least he’d be able to pick up Max earlier than usual today.

Alec’s first stop was the grocery store, Max loved coming shopping with him, but it always seemed to take twice as long, and they’d leave with much more than what they had on the list. Alec was very aware that he was a soft touch and he couldn’t help spoiling Max. After putting the groceries away, Alec slipped into cleaning mode. He changed their sheets, scrubbed bathrooms, started laundry, swept, mopped, vacuumed, and made sure the kitchen was spotless. It wasn’t until his tummy began to grumble that he noticed the time, he was going to be late for his shift at the Clinic.

Alec quickly showered, changed, and grabbed an apple before making his way out the door. 20 minutes later, a very apologetic Alec rushed into Catarina Loss’s office blurting out how sorry he was for being late. He was in such a rush that he hadn’t even noticed that someone was sitting in her visitor's chair.

“Hello, Alexander,” Magnus said, smiling up at him.

Alec looked at Magnus in shock, what was he doing here?

“Magnus!” Alec said a little out of breath.

“You know each other?” Cat said, looking at the two of them amused.

“Alec’s son and Rafael go to the same childcare. In fact, the two have become friends.”

“Raf made a friend!” Cat said excitedly. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

Alec just looked at them a little confused.

“Cat and I have been friends since about age 10,” Magnus explained.

“Oh,” Alec said, smiling.

“Alec you don’t need to apologise for being 5 minutes late, I know how precious your time is, we’re just grateful you can spare it.”

“Of course, I wish I has more time to give you,” Alec said, honestly.

“We all understand, your practice and your family comes first.” She said, smiling.

“I better get to work,” Alec said his eyes lingering on Magnus a little too long. Magnus held his gaze smiling at him.

“Very nice seeing you again, Alexander,” Magnus said.

“You too Magnus,” Alec said blushing, as he left the room.

Magnus watched Alec leave and then turned back to Cat.

“So . . .” She said, slightly amused.

“What?” Magnus said innocently.

“Don’t even try and act innocent with me, I know you too well.”

“We only met on Monday, our kids are friends,” Magnus explained

“And you’d like to be his friend?” Cat teased.

“Have you see the man? I may have stopped dating, but I’m not dead.” Magnus laughed.

Cat looked at her old friend, she knew that Magnus had given up a lot for Rafael. His relationship with his girlfriend Camille had quickly died when he’d taken Rafael on, she didn’t want to be tied down with a child. She knew that Magnus didn’t blame her, but it had still hurt him. Ever since Magnus had put up walls and he’d completely stopped dating and going out. Even when Cat and Ragnor offered to take Rafael for the night, Magnus would use that time to work, write, or go to the movies, on his own. She worried about her friend.

“I know you’re dying to ask, so ask,” Cat said

“So how well do you know Alec?” Magnus asked her.

“Alec’s been volunteering here for a little over 2 years. About 10 months ago, he took in a foster child, and he went into private practice with another old friend Tessa Gray.”

“So he’s a doctor?” Magnus asked.

“Yes, specialises in paediatrics.”

“Interesting.”

“And even though he’s never come out and actually confirmed it, I’m quite sure he’s gay and single. In fact, I’ve never actually known him to date. Not that he’s mentioned anyway.”

“Hmmm.” Was all Magnus said.

“Sound like anyone we know?” Cat giggled.

“I’m not gay.” Magnus laughed.

“Whatever,” Cat said, rolling her eyes. “You know that’s not the comparison I was trying to make.”

When Alec pulled up at the childcare at 5 pm, the first thing he noticed was that Magnus’ car was in the car park.

Alec hadn’t seen Magnus again after bursting into Cat’s office, he was a little glad of it because he was sure he’d made a fool of himself. He had no idea why the man smiling at him made him want to swoon and caused him to blush like a teenager. It was embarrassing.

Walking into Room 1, he found Magnus on the floor, Rafael and Max both sitting in his lap and he was reading them a book.

“Hi,” Alec said quietly, and Magnus looked up at him and smiled. And there it was, the blush that Alec just couldn’t seem to control. Alec wanted to sigh in frustration.

“Good evening, Alexander. Survived your shift at the clinic?”

“Barely,” Alec said, smiling. “I can only volunteer on Fridays now, and being the only doctor that specialises in paediatrics my day is always hectic.”

“I can imagine,” Magnus said, beaming at him. “It a good thing you’re doing there.”

“I only do a little bit, its Doctor’s like Cat that are the real heroes, she puts so much time in there and does so much work. The place is only open because of her and Ragnor’s hard work.”

“They make an amazing team don’t they, and to imagine they couldn’t stand each other.”

Alec laughed. “Really?”

“Yep, Ragnor took one of Cat’s cookies, and they hated each other for at least a year after that.”

Max and Rafael had slipped out of Magnus’ lap as soon as he stopped reading, so Magnus took the opportunity to stand.

“Raphael didn’t want to leave Max alone,” Magnus said.

“Oh,” Alec smiled. “That’s so sweet.”

“Rafael is a sweetie,” Magnus said, smiling proudly at his son.

Alec felt a tug at his leg, and he looked down to find Max with his bag, smiling up at him. Alec picked up his son and gave him a huge hug.

“I’ve missed you, Maxie,” Alec said, sweetly.

Max giggled and gave Alec a sloppy kiss.

Magnus couldn’t help watch Alec’s interaction with his son, he saw so much love in the man’s eyes.

Magnus looked down at his own son, who was smiling at Max and Alec and picked him up.

“Ready to go home?” He asked Rafael.

Rafael shook his head no and pointed to Max. “Max.” He said.

“Max has to go home with his daddy sweetie, you’ll see him on Monday,” Magnus explained to Rafael. Rafael burst into tears.

Max looked at Rafael, concerned and burst into tears too.

“I’m so sorry,” Magnus said, not sure what to do. It was so out of character for Rafael to just cry like that.

“Rafael,” Alec said in a calming voice. “Would you like to take care of Jnr for Max until Monday?” Alec pulled out a worn, little teddy bear from Max’s bag.

Rafael stopped crying, and Max smiled as Alec handed the bear over to Rafael.

“Are you sure?” Magnus said to Alec.

“Yes, Max sleeps with another teddy, Jnr is his travel teddy, and he seems happy to let Rafael take him.”

Magnus smiled at Alec widely, and Alec felt the butterflies in his tummy soar. Magnus searching through Rafael’s bag and pulled out a small plush Batman.

Rafael smiled and pointed to Max.

“Here you go, Rafael’s favourite Batman,” Magnus said, handing it to Max. Max took the figure and started to suck on Batman’s ear.

“I’ll wash it,” Alec said. “Sorry, everything seems to end up in his mouth these days.”

“It’s fine, Alexander, Rafael’s the same.”

Alec phone buzzed, and he managed to pull it out of his pocket without having to put Max down. He read the text from Izzy.

“Oh no, Aunty Izzy is threatening to cook dinner if we don’t get home soon,” Alec said to Max and Max looked as if he rolled his eyes.

“Most people would be happy to have dinner cooked for them?” Magnus said, laughing.

They started walking out to the car park.

“I love my sister, but she’s the worst cook. Everything ends up either under or overcooked, and I’ve lost count of how many tea towels she’s set on fire.” Alec laughed.

“Well, you better rush home them before she burns you place down.” Magnus laughed.

“Have a great weekend Magnus,” Alec said, stopping at his car.

“You too, Alexander.” Magnus smiled at him.

“Bye Rafael, be good for your daddy.”

“You be good for your daddy too, Max,” Magnus said ticking Max before moving to his own car.

By the time Alec had Max strapped into his seat, Magnus had Rafael strapped in too.

“Bye,” Magnus said, waving as he got into the car.

“Bye,” Alec said, waving back.

Alec drove home with a huge smile on his face the whole way.

“Izzy?” Alec called out as they walked into the apartment.

“In the kitchen,” She yelled.

“Oh oh,” Max giggled.

“Oh oh indeed Maxie,” Alec laughed.

“Please tell me you’re not cooking,” Alec said, putting Max down.

“Nope, I picked up dinner,” She said, pointing to the boxes on the counter.

“You’re a godsend.” Izzy had picked up Chinese from Alec’s favourite place, Jade Wolf.

Max inched his way along the cabinets and opened the one with the plates.

“He’s getting more confident,” She said, watching Max.

“Yep, he’ll be running in no time.”

Max had been almost 6 months old before he started to roll over, which was a little later than usual, and he was nearly a year old before he began to crawl. He was now almost 14 months old, and he was just starting to walk. Alec had been a little concerned because of course he was Max’s dad, and it was his job to worry, but he knew that children all developed at different rates and Max was happy and healthy, so that was what was most important.

“You’re going to have to get more child locks,” Izzy said, trying to stop Max from taking all the plates out of the cupboard.

“Already on it, I ordered some last week and picked them up this morning. Jace is coming over on Sunday to help me install them.”

“Ooh, what time?” Izzy laughed. “I need to come and record this time.”

Jace had helped Alec with child locks a few months ago and had lost his mind trying to figure out how to put the magnetic lock on Alec’s cupboard under the sink. It had been hilarious. In the end, they had had to google it and thankfully found a great video on YouTube. Thank god for the internet!

“It’s almost time for our show,” Izzy said excitedly.

Whenever Izzy was free, she would come over, and they would have dinner on a Friday night and watch one of Izzy’s shows. Her new favourite show at the moment was Dance Divas.

“You get Max settled, and I’ll dish up,” Alec told her.

“Come on, Max, let’s get the best spots,” She giggled, taking Max by the hand.

Izzy had set Max’s highchair beside the couch, she’s adjusted the position, so he was sitting at the same level as Alec and Izzy. Alec fixed them all plates and came out with Izzy and Max’s first before grabbing his own. He also grabbed a couple of cokes for himself and Izzy and Apple juice for Max in his favourite Mickey Sippy cup.

“It’s starting,” Izzy said excitedly.

The show had started a few weeks ago, and Izzy was already hooked. She loved to dance and loved the idea of the show. Alec actually enjoyed the show too, but he wasn’t going to admit that to Izzy any time soon.

“It’s only the third episode, and already Patricia has pissed off half the other dancers, and none of the mentors want to work with her.” Izzy laughed.

From episode 1, Izzy had taken an instant dislike to Patricia, a B grade actress with fake boobs and an even faker smile.

“She’s so bitchy and pushy, I don’t blame them,” Alec said.

“Rice?” Max asked, and Alec smiled. Max loved rice. Max had given up using his spoon and was currently using his hands, rice was going everywhere, but Alec didn’t care, it was good to see Max eating so well, and that’s why he had a vacuum.

“Oh my god, can you believe she chose ‘Private Dancer’, she’ll never pull that off, she had the grace of a buffalo.” Izzy laughed.

Alec was in the kitchen, getting some more food for himself and rice for Max when he heard Izzy yelling for him. He ran into the lounge food, forgotten thinking something had happened to his son. Max was fine giggling to himself, and Izzy was pointing at the screen, stunned.

Alec turned and felt his heart flip flop when the screen zoomed in giving them a close-up view of Magnus’ beautiful face.

“I knew I knew him from somewhere, he’s the shows, main choreographer,” Izzy explained. “They introduced him the first episode.”

“Since no one will help Patricia, it seems he’s stuck doing it for tonight.”

They watched enthralled as Magnus talked to Patricia and explained the moves to her. When the show went to an add break, Alec rushed back to the kitchen to get Max his food and to retrieve his own plate.

After the break, Patricia started to dance, and they could see Magnus cringe as he stood off the side. Stopping the music Magnus tried to explain to Patricia that she wasn’t moving with the music, that she was missing cues etc. but Patricia being Patricia she just blew up at Magnus and told him if he thought he could do better then he should show them.

Magnus rolled his eyes.

“This show is about you learning to dance not me,” he said.

“You talk the talk Magnus, show us what you’ve got.”

Magnus sighed not sure what to do, but then he shrugged.

“Fine.” He said, turning to the cameras. He slipped off his sweater to reveal a tight tank top.

Everyone went silent as the music started, and Magnus started to move. He was so graceful, so poised, his body moved in perfect harmony with the music.  It looked like everyone in the studio had stopped to watch Magnus. Dear god, the man could move. Alec felt his cheeks burn as he watched the play of Magnus’ muscles under his tight top. He was beyond gorgeous.

When the song ended, everyone on the screen burst into cheers and Magnus took a very humble bow. Patricia swore under her breath and stormed off. Talk about a drama queen.

“Alec, I love you but if you don’t ask Magnus out, I sure as hell will.” Izzy teased. “That was the hottest thing I’ve ever seen.”

“Who knew he was hiding all that under his clothes, you can count his abs through his shirt.” She said, fanning herself.

“Iz!” Alec said a little annoyed.

“Sorry hormones, he’s just so gorgeous,” She giggled.

“Yes, he is,” Alec admitted.

Alec couldn’t get Magnus out of his head for the rest of the night, even long after the show had finished and he’d put Max to bed. If he googled Magnus after Izzy left and spent half the night watching him singing and dancing on YouTube no one needed to know.

Saturday morning, Alec was surprised to wake up after 7 am and find Max still sleeping. Max was an early riser, usually, which was great on work days, but Alec really hated it when neither of them had to be up early. Alec opened the door to Max’s room quietly and took a peek inside. He couldn’t help but smile, Max was in the middle of his cot, blankets kicked away, butt up in the air, clutching Rafael’s Batman to his chest as he slept.

Making his way back to his room, Alec grabbed the monitor and decided to take a quick shower. Since there was still no movement from Max, he spent some times reading his emails before going into the kitchen and mixing up a batch of pancake batter, ready for when Max did finally wake up. Max and Alec both loved pancakes with loads of butter and syrup and sometimes even had them for lunch and added ice cream to the stack.

Alec was making himself his second cup of coffee when he heard Max stir through the monitor. He waited for the eventual sounds of Max calling him, but instead, he heard a loud thump followed but a little cry.

Rushing to Max’s room, he found his son standing on the rocking chair, trying to pull Batman through the slats of this cot.

Max looked up at him, eyes wide at being caught.

“How did you get out of your cot?” Alec asked a little shocked.

Max shrugged his shoulders, “Max out.”

“I can see that.” Crap Alec thought, he’s climbing again.

Over the last few weeks, Alec had noticed that Max was a climber, he found him climbing over the arm of the couch, trying to climb up onto the coffee table, climbing up onto chairs and even trying to climb up onto Alec’s bed, but this was the first time he’d found him out of his cot.

“Might be time to get rid of the side of your cot, I think,” Alec said, reaching in for Batman before picking up his son.

Max smiled and shook his head.

“Pancakes?” Alec asked as he walked back towards the kitchen.

“Yum,” Max squealed.

“That’s a yes if I ever heard one,” Alec laughed.

Alec placed Max into his highchair and got to work. While Alec cooked, Max played with the blocks on his tray and sipped at the milk Alec had given him.

After breakfast, Alec cleaned up a very sticky Max and got him changed. They still had time before swimming at 11.30 am so they decided it was the perfect time to bring out the Duplo. They spent the next hour, building up towers and knocking them down much to Max’s delight.

Just before 11, Alec got Max changed into his swimmers, quick changing himself, and they made their way to the swim centre. It wasn’t too far from home so Alec decided they’d walk. Of course, he ended up carrying Max most of the way, but he didn’t mind at all.

As per usual, the air in the swim centre was warm and stuffy, and Alec found himself removing his coat almost immediately. They made their way over to their area of the pool and took seats on the bleachers. It was reasonably quiet in the centre today, Alec had noticed that as the weather got colder, there was less and less swimmer.

Alec quickly got Max ready before getting ready himself. Max was still too young for the toddlers’ pool, so Alec had to get into the pool with him. Alec actually enjoyed it, it was fun, though sometimes he wished he could just let loose and swim a few laps on his own.

Max’s instructor Paul made his way over to them and smiled widely.

“Hey, Max,” he said happily and gave Max a high five. Max giggled loudly.

“Looks like it might be just us today,” Paul said, smiling. He looked down at his list, and Alec noticed there were at least 3 other names on there, but no one had turned up as yet.

“Looks like it,” Alec said.

“Some people don’t enjoy getting wet when it’s cold out,” Paul explained.

Paul and Alec both slid into the pool and Paul placed a swim belt and arm flotations onto to Max. It warmed Alec’s heart to watch Max sit on the edge of the pool, twist and slowly slide in, holding on to the ledge. He’d come so far since their first lesson 4 weeks ago. Max had refused to get into the pool and had cried the whole class. Now here he was 3 weeks later, he was getting into the pool giggling and trying to kick off from the side.

“Great work, Max,” Paul said as he watched Max slide in.

They had just started the lesson with Max, monkey monkeying along the edge of the pool before Alec leading him around, encouraging him to kick when they heard someone approaching. Alec looked up, his breath catching as he saw Magnus and Rafael rushing over.

Magnus couldn’t contain his smile when he noticed Alec and Max in the pool. He’d changed Rafael’s class at the last minute wanting to free up his afternoon, he could almost hear Cat in his head telling him it was fate.

Magnus wasn’t sure he believed in fate, if it were real it could certainly be cruel. He liked to believe in chance. A chance meeting, a chance encounter, a chance at something new, a chance at something special. Magnus couldn’t help his thoughts and his heart all telling him that maybe, just maybe, Alec was the chance he’d been wishing and waiting for.

He smiled widely at them as he rushed, changing Rafael. They were late for his class. Rafael waddled to the edge of the pool towards Paul. While Paul started putting Rafael’s flotations on, Magnus quickly stripped off.

Alec couldn’t help but watch as Magnus took off his shirt and track pants to reveal tight fitted swim shorts. He was very glad he was in chest-high water because all the blood in his body seemed to travel south in an instant. Izzy was right, you could count the man’s abs, and those shoulders and arms, He was never going to survive this class.

“Well this is a nice surprise,” Magnus said, getting into the pool and smiling at Alec.

Alec blushed slightly. “Hi, Magnus. I didn’t know Rafael was in this class.”

“He’s not. Usually, he’s in a class at 4pm, but it was getting too busy, we decided to move it to the morning.”

“We prefer the morning too,” Alec explains. “Gives you the afternoon off to do other things.”

“Exactly,” Magnus smiled at Alec and noticed Alec’s blush spreading.

“You know each other?” Paul asked as he made his way over to them with Rafael.

“Rafael and Max go to the same Childcare, they’ve become good friends,” Magnus explained

“That’s cool,” Paul said. “I was disappointed when I didn’t notice Rafael’s name in my 4 pm class. He’s been doing so well.”

“Mornings are easier,” Magnus explained.

“You’ll find they are quieter too,” Paul said. “I enjoy these smaller classes.”

They worked on their kicking first, and then they had the boys floating on their back, both of them giggling as the floated into each other.

Magnus couldn’t help running his eyes over Alec, any chance he got. The man was beyond beautiful, his chest had Magnus hardening at the thought of running his fingers through the hair there, and the tattoos had definitely been a surprise. Alec had numerous symbols tattooed on his arms, chest and back. He was struck with the urge to run his fingers along the dark lines, as Alec explained what each of them meant, preferable while they were both naked and spent in bed.

The rest of the class went smoothly, Paul was able to spend more quality time with each of the boys and Max, and Rafael were in giggles the entire time, thrilled to see each other.

Paul set up the floating mat, and Max and Rafael squealed loudly as they took turns waddling down the mat and jumping into their father’s arms.

Paul gave the boys high fives as the classed finished and wished them all a great rest of the weekend as he swam off to his next class on the other side of the pool.

Alec helped Max out of the pool before getting out himself, and quickly got Max wrapped in a towel before wrapping one around his own waist.

Magnus had Rafael in a cute towel hoodie, and his own towel was thrown over his shoulder.

“This class was much more fun than our usual class,” Magnus said happily as they walked to the change rooms.

“The boys definitely seemed to have loads of fun,” Alec said, smiling.

They made their way to the boys change room and found they were the only ones in it.

“This is much better than the afternoons,” Magnus said, “Usually we have to fight for a spot to change.”

“It was busier a few weeks ago, but I guess it’s getting too cold for some people.”

“Nothing like a warm pool on a cold day I say,” Magnus said, smiling.

“I like the towel hoodie,” Alec said.

“It’s actually just from Target, they have quite a few styles.”

“I might have to get one for Max.”

They both rinsed off with their sons in the showers before getting their sons changed quickly. Max and Rafael decided to walk around on the bench that circled the change room, nattering to each other as their fathers changed. Both Alec and Magnus trying to keep an eye on them to ensure they didn’t fall.

Alec couldn’t help feeling shy around Magnus and kept the towel around his waist as he tried to shimmy out of his wet board shorts. Magnus didn’t have any issues with being naked around Alec it seemed because he slipped out of his wet shorts, back to Alec and Alec felt his cock harden even more at the sight of Magnus’ incredible ass. The man was built like a god and Alec couldn’t help but want to run his hands over his golden caramel skin to see if it was as soft and warm as it looked.

Magnus could feel Alec’s eyes on him, and usually, he would have covered up but he was feeling a little reckless today, and he wanted Alec to look, so he turned his back, missing the view of Alec’s incredible chest instantly and slipped out of his shorts. He felt his own cock harden a little at the thought of Alec’s eyes wandering over his nakedness.

He heard a little hiss and a mumbled curse when he bent over to search for his underwear but didn’t turn around until they were on. Alec was standing there, staring and blushed wildly when Magnus caught him.

“Is everything OK?” Magnus asked.

“Huh?. . . Yes,” Alec said, embarrassed.

“Did you manage to save your kitchen last night?” Magnus asked trying to start up a conversation, realising he’d teased Alec a little too much.

“I did, Izzy thankfully picked up Chinese for dinner.”

“You’re very close to your sister, aren’t you?”

“I am, with both my siblings.”

“There are more?”

“I have a brother, Jace.”

“I’m a little jealous, I was an only child, but that was probably for the best considering.”

“Considering?”

“It’s a long story for another time, maybe.” Magnus smiled at him sadly.

“We saw you on TV last night,” Alec blurted out.

“You did? You watch Dancing Divas?” Magnus asked, surprised.

“When Izzy comes over to dinner, she takes over the TV.”

“Oh, So you got stuck watching?” Magnus said a little disappointed.

“Don’t tell Izzy but I actually enjoy the show. So much better than the usual trash she makes me watch.” Alec laughed.

“I’ll take that as a compliment.”

“You were amazing last night. Now I know why you move so gracefully.” Alec said honestly and then blushed furiously as he realised he’d practically admitted watching Magnus.

“Thank you, Alexander,” Magnus said his cheeks warming slightly. He was used to compliments but coming from Alec, they meant more for some reason.

They finished dressing, and Max and Rafael had circled back towards them.

“Any plans for the rest of the day?” Alec asked.

“Not really, probably laundry,” Magnus groaned.

“It’s never ending isn’t it,” Alec said, feeling Magnus’ pain.

“I wish I could just wriggle my fingers and have it all done,” Magnus said, wriggling his fingers for effect.

“If you figure out how to do that, please let me know.” Alec chuckled.

“Will do, what about you? Anything fun planned?”

“Max and I usually grab lunch at a little sushi place not far from here and then home and catching up on our chores too, I think. I did laundry yesterday, but it’s not folded or put away.”

“Tung Tung?” Magnus asked.

“Yes, you know it?”

“It’s our favourite sushi place.” Magnus smiled at him, and Alec felt the butterflies in his tummy take flight.

Alec wasn’t ready to say goodbye to Magnus just yet, and Max was so happy to see Rafael that Alec decided to do something he never thought he’d have the guts to do.

“Ours too, if your laundry can wait a little bit long why don’t you join us?” Alec said, picking up all their wet clothes and putting them into a plastic bag. He tried to remain calm as he asked, Izzy would have been proud. Usually, Alec wasn’t one to take chances, but he had a feeling Magnus was worth it.

“We’d love too,” Magnus said, smiling widely.

“Great,” Alec said, trying to not sound overly excited. He really wanted to spend more time with Magnus.

It was a short walk to Tung Tung. Max and Rafael held hand the whole way there, chattering away to each other.

“I wish I knew what they were talking about,” Magnus said, smiling at the boys.

“I just love it when they yabber away and then burst into laughter,” Alec said, smiling widely. “I think Rafael has been a great help with getting Max walking, by the way, he’s been so lazy about it.”

“Rafael was up and walking at 10 months. He hardly crawled. One moment he was crawling towards his teddy, the next he was walking across the room to get to his Batman. I was in shock,” Magnus explained.

When they got to the sushi place, it was almost 1 pm, and they were still fairly busy, but luckily they were able to get a table and snag two highchairs.

Initially, they set the highchairs up across from each other but soon realised as both boys whined that they wanted to sit beside each other. That left Magnus and Alec sitting side by side on the other side of the table.

“Do you know what you’d like?” Alec asked. The restaurant wasn’t large, and they didn’t have table service for orders. You had to order at the front counter.

“Max likes crispy chicken and tuna,” Magnus said, looking over the menu. “I think I’ll grab a spicy tuna, salt and pepper squid and a panko prawn roll.”

“If I order a serve of pan-fried dumplings, would you be interested in sharing?” Alec asked.

“Sure,” Magnus smiled.

“I’ll go order,” Alec said, standing.

Magnus moved to grab his wallet.

“No, my treat,” Alec said, stopping him.

“Alexander, you don’t . .”

“I know,” Alec smiled. “You can get next time.”

Magnus smiled widely at him, excited that Alec was already thinking of the next time. “Deal.”

Alec started for the counter but turned quickly. “Drinks?”

“Just water please, for both of us.”

Magnus watched Alec as he waited patiently at the counter to be served. Were fate and chance the same thing? Magnus didn’t know, but fate always felt like it had a finality to it, like it was set and there were no changing events. Chance felt more flexible, more like a choice, the chance to take one road over the other. Magnus didn’t really know the answer, but for now, he’ll enjoy this chance encounter with Alec and Max and try to make the most of it.

Alec ordered their sushi, dumplings, 2 bottles of water and 2 pop tops for the boys. The woman behind the counter rushed about getting the order ready, and Alec was soon making his way, tray in hand, back to the table.

His heart fluttered as he watched Magnus, making funny faces at the boys as they giggled happily. It all felt so domestic, and to anyone on the outside looking in, they actually looked like a happy little family, and Alec found himself full of yearning he never knew he had.

Magnus felt himself blush a little at being caught being silly. “I was trying to keep them amused.”

“Well, I’d say you did a wonderful job if the giggles were anything to go by.” Alec smiled at him widely.

Magnus smiled as he watched Alec setting up the boys with their lunches before taking his seat beside him.

“Help yourself to a dumpling,” Alec said as he took a swig of his water.

Magnus picked up a dumpling and bit into it cautiously, as the flavours hit his tongue he couldn’t suppress the little moan that escaped his lips.

Alec chuckled. “Good right?”

“These are amazing, how did I never know about them?” Magnus said finishing the rest of the dumpling off quickly.

“I could easily eat the entire half dozen but I really shouldn’t,” Alec laughed.

They talked about their favourite foods and favourite restaurants and found they had a lot in common in that department. Alec was surprised at how easy it was to talk to Magnus. Alec always found it challenging to make friends, and he struggled to hold conversations with people he didn’t know very well, but everything with Magnus just seems easy.

“What made you decide to become a doctor?” Magnus asked.

“I’m not really sure, I just know it’s what I always wanted to do, much to my parents’ annoyance.”

“I would have thought any parent would be proud of their child wanting to pursue such a noble profession.”

“You would think, but not my parents. They had this plan for me, I would follow their rules, go to college, study business and join the family firm. I would marry a socially acceptable woman and add to the Lightwood clan.” Alec explained. “They measure success on how much money you make.”

“I see.” Magnus felt his heart ache a little at the sorrow in Alec’s voice.

“I’ve disappointed them on all fronts,” Alec said jokingly, but Magnus could see the pain in his eyes. The one good thing that Magnus did pick up from the entire conversation what that Alec all but admitted he was gay, and Magnus couldn’t help, but be thrilled by the revelation.

“How about you, how did you get into dance?” Alec asked, wanting to change the subject.

“I’ve always loved to dance,” Magnus said his face lighting up. “I get that from my mother, we were always singing and dancing about the house. She was an actress back in Indonesia but didn’t quite break out here in the States.”

“I went on to study dance in College, and luckily I’m able to make a living out of it.”

“You really are amazing,” Alec smiled at him. “Izzy used to take dance lessons when she was younger, she used to make me practice with her because Jace refused, and Max was too young.”

Magnus looked at Alec in confusion.

“I had a younger brother Max, he died from leukaemia when he was 9.”

“Oh Alec,” Magnus said, reaching out and taking his hand.

“He was an awesome kid, he loved comics and reading. I named Max in honour of him.”

“My mum died when I was 6, I never knew my dad, so I went into foster care. I never had any siblings, but that’s where I met Cat, Ragnor and my friend Raphael, and they are like family to me.”

Alec squeezed Magnus’ hand. “I’m so sorry, Magnus.”

“It was a long time ago but thank you, Alexander.”

“Your other brother is Jace?”

“Yeah, he’s actually adopted. We were best friends growing up. His mother died in childbirth, and his dad was my parents business partner. His dad died in a car accident when he was 10, and we took him in.” Alec explained. “Sometimes, the families we make for ourselves are better than blood.”

“So true,” Magnus said.

They were pulled out of their conversation by both boys giggling. They had finished eating and were now both playing with their leftovers, there was rice everywhere.

“Max loves rice, but it’s just so messy!” Alec said, smiling at the boys.

“For the longest time, I couldn’t figure out why my cat was putting on so much weight until I realised he was eating the food that Raf would drop,” Magnus laughed.

“I used to be so concerned about the mess, because let’s face it kids are messy, but I’m lucky I have a kid who’ll eat almost anything I give him.”

“I’m lucky that way with Rafael, now if I could only get him to sleep through the night,” Magnus sighed.

“He’s not a good sleeper?”

“No, never has been, it can be really hard sometimes,” Magnus explained. “I used to be able to go out all night partying and still function fine the next day but spending the day chasing after Raf and being up all night with him, I really struggle some days.”

“I know what you mean, I thought rotation was tough, that’s nothing compared to raising a child.” Alec laughed.

“How old was Max when you adopted him?”

“He’s not officially adopted yet, but we’re in the process. He was just a little over 3 months old.”

“Rafael was 4 months old,” Magnus explained.

Max decided it was a good moment to throw his pop top onto the floor, so Magnus and Alec decide it was best to try to clean the two of them up and the mess they’d made. It was almost 3 pm.

“Wow, its 3 pm,” Magnus said surprised.

“I didn’t realise it was getting so late, sorry if I’ve kept you,” Alec said, shyly.

“Yes, how dare you keep me from my laundry,” Magnus laughed.

Alec and Max walked Magnus and Rafael back to their car since it was in their direction anyway.

“I’d offer you a lift, but I only have the one child seat,” Magnus explained.

“It’s not far,” Alec said. “And it’s a nice afternoon.”

“This was fun, thank you for inviting us.”

“Anytime, I really enjoy your company Magnus,” Alec said blushing.

“I enjoy yours too,” Magnus admitted.

They exchanged numbers and Alec and Max watched as Magnus and Rafael drove off. Picking up his son, they took off for home, both of them giggling and laughing all the way. It had been a perfect afternoon.

Alec and Max were already up and in the process of converting Max’s cot when Jace arrived with pastries, doughnuts and incredible smelling coffee.

“I owe you,” Alec said, taking the first sip of his coffee.

“I don’t know why you don’t get yourself a coffee machine,” Jace said.

“I don’t have the bench space.”

“You can make bench space if you really want too.” Jace laughed. “Why exactly are you pulling Max’s bed apart?”

“Because your nephew had developed a taste for climbing.”

“Go Max,” Jace said high fiving him.

“Jace!” Alec exclaimed. “Don’t praise him for climbing out of his bed.”

“Oh right,” Jace said, rolling his eyes, “Sorry bad Max.”

Max laughed and left to go play with some toys.

After adjusting Max’s bed, they made a start on putting the child locks on all the cabinets in the kitchen. They were just about to start the bathroom when Izzy arrived.

“You started without me?” She said, disappointed.

“Sorry Izzy but these have been easy, you wouldn’t have gotten any good video anyway.”

“Oh well,” She laughed.

Jace and Alec finished up in the bathroom, then did the spare bath and the laundry. Lastly, when went around the apartment making sure they hadn’t missed any outlets and putting corner protectors on the coffee table, table and bench.

“Right, I think we are sufficiently toddler-proofed,” Jace said, taking a seat in the lounge where Izzy was playing with Max.

“So I ask Max if he had fun at Swimming and all he keeps telling me is ‘Raf’,” Izzy said to Alec, confused.

Alec couldn’t help but laugh. “He’s saying Rafael.”

“What about him?”

“He’s in Max’s swimming class.”

“No way, since when?”

“Since yesterday, he used to go in the afternoon, but Magnus moved him to a morning class.”

Jace looked at the two of them confused.

“Who’s Rafael and Magnus?”

“Rafael is Max’s new friend, and Magnus is his dad,” Alec explained.

“His smoking hot, single, bisexual dad,” Izzy added.

“How hot?” Jace just had to ask.

Izzy laughed and pulled up an image she had on her phone.

“Wow, OK, yep, definitely smoking.” Jace chuckled.

Alec took a look at Izzy phone and frowned at her. “Why do you have a half naked pic of Magnus on your phone?”

“He’s not half-naked, he’s only topless, and I found it on the internet, I was going to send it to you, but since you’ve most likely seen the man topless in the flesh now, you don’t need to see it.”

Alec couldn’t help the blush ran up his throat and over his cheeks.

“Is he as hot in person?” Jace asked.

“So hot,” Alec mumbled blushing even deeper.

“Maybe he’ll listen to you, I’ve already tried to convince him to ask Magnus out,” Izzy said to Jace.

“So why don’t you?”

“We had lunch together yesterday so technically I did,” Alec said, smiling widely.

“Go you!” Izzy said excitedly. “And?”

“And what, we talked, we ate, it was nice.”

“Nice? Really, what are you 60?”

“We just had lunch with our kids, that’s it,” Alec said a little annoyed.

“OK fine, no need to get grumpy,” Jace said. “We just want you to be happy.”

“I am happy,” Alec said.

Magnus smiled as he watched Rafael set up for a tea party. He had Max’s teddy, one of his own, Batman and the giant Monkey, Cat and Ragnor had just given him, all sitting on chairs as he poured them tea.

“I think he’s been spending too much time with you Ragnor,” Magnus laughed.

“The child just knows that civilised people drink tea, nothing wrong with that.” Ragnor laughed.

“How are things going?” Cat asked.

“Not too bad, we’ve had few bad nights, but he’s sleeping through every now and then. He slept really great last night, I think swimming and all the excitement of seeing Max wore him out.”

“When did he see Max?”

“Remember when I told you I was moving Raf’s class to the morning, well it just happens that we’re in Max’s class.”

“Fate,” Cat giggled.

“Maybe, maybe not, but it was great, and we had lunch with Max and Alec afterwards.”

“And?”

“What, we ate, and we talked,” Magnus explained.

“Alec’s great guy, you could do a lot worse,” Ragnor said. “Cat may have mentioned your little meeting in her office.”

“He is a great guy, but you both know that Rafael is my first priority.”

“Just as Max is Alec’s,” Cat said. “But that doesn’t mean the two of you can’t get to know each other.” She said winking.

“God, I couldn’t keep my eyes off him, did you know he has tattoo’s, some sort of symbols all over his arms, chest and back.”

Cat laughed. “Really?”

“Yep, I have no idea what they mean, but they are sexy as hell.”

“Alec’s gorgeous inside and out Magnus. No doubt there.”

“Maybe it’s time to get back on the horse?” Ragnor asked.

“I don’t know, I’d hate for it to all backfire and for Raf to lose the first real friend he’s made.”

“Life is full of risks my friend, some are worth taking.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Magnus get to know each other a little more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi All,
> 
> Firstly, thank you all for hanging in there with me, I know my updates have been a little sporadic. So I had this chapter finished last week but somehow it didn't save to my cloud account and I couldn't find it on my computer so I had to re-write it all. That will teach me for not backing up on my laptop as well. 
> 
> It's not as long as my usual chapters but it's pushing the story along so I hope you enjoy it. Please let me know if there are too many mistakes I've only done a quick read through because I wanted to get this posted tonight! Oh and I'm having formatting issues for some reason so hopefully, it doesn't look too horrible once posted.
> 
> Big hugs to you all!

As Alec pulled into the childcare parking lot, he smiled as he noticed Magnus just getting out of his car.  
“Morning,” Alec said as he walked around the car to Max.  
Magnus smiled widely at Alec. “Good Morning, Alexander.”  
As soon as Alec got Max out of the car, he headed straight for Rafael who was waiting for him by the gate, teddy in hand.  
Max held out Rafael’s Batman, they exchanged toys, looked at each other, giggled and then swapped back before hugging.  
“It seems they’ve decided to make it a permanent swap,” Magnus said grinning widely at the cuteness of it all.  
“So it seems,” Alec chuckled. “And to think Max had no idea who Batman was.”  
“He didn’t?” Magnus asked, surprised.  
“I’m not really up with popular culture,” Alec explained. “And I’ve only ever seen the movies which are too violent for kids. I did some searching and found a few great kid-friendly cartoons for Max to watch.”  
“Batman’s been around since 1939 Alexander,” Magnus said amused. “Not sure that makes him popular culture, more like a legend. There are some great Justice League cartoon series that I could recommend.”  
“Oh, please do.” Alec smiled. “I didn’t realise Batman’s been around so long.”  
The boys were getting restless, so they all made their way into the centre, Max and Rafael walking in together hand in hand.  
“How was your Sunday?” Alec asked.  
“Good,” Magnus said. “I finally got around to doing my laundry and Cat, and Ragnor came for a visit and stayed for dinner. Yours?”  
“It was OK, my brother Jace came over to help me with toddler proofing my apartment, while my sister Izzy watched. And of course, I had to feed them both.”  
They signed the boys in, both men having brief conversations with the staff before saying their goodbyes to Max and Rafael. As they walked back to their car, Alec noticed Magnus trying to stifle a yawn.  
“Tired?”  
“Rafael had a bad night, I think I was up at least half a dozen times, at about 3 am I gave up trying to get back to sleep.” He explained.  
“Oh, that’s not good,” Alec said.  
“Rafael’s always been a bad sleeper, I was hoping he’d grow out of it.”  
“He still might,” Alec explained. “Max was a bad sleeper, but I made a few changes, and they seemed to help.”  
“I’ll try anything,” Magnus said yawning.  
“I have a few great articles, I’ll text them to you.”  
“Thank you, Alexander.”

  
Alec was sitting at his desk, typing out some notes when he heard a knock at his door.  
“Come in,” He said loud enough for the person knocking to hear.  
The door opened to reveal Tessa Gray.  
“Hey, Alec,” Tessa chirped.  
“Hi Tessa,” Alec couldn’t help smiling, Tessa had a way of making everyone happy. She had been an incredible friend, and Alec owed her so much. He wasn’t sure he’d have the life he has with Max if it hadn’t been for her and her incredible offer for him to join her practice.  
“I emailed you another article,” She said. “Max not sleeping?”  
“Max is fine, he’s made a friend at childcare, a little boy named Rafael. Magnus Rafael’s dad has been struggling to get Rafael to sleep through.”  
“Ah, maybe you should suggest he give me a call,” Tessa said. “It could be something physical, best to check and rule that out.”  
“I will, Magnus looked exhausted this morning. He’s a single dad too.” Alec couldn’t help the blush that reached his cheeks as he talked about Mangus. If Tessa noticed she didn’t say anything.  
“I’ll fit him in as a priority,” She said. “Now go home.”  
Alec looked at the time, it was almost 6 pm.  
“Think I’ll do just that,” Alec saved his file and logged out.  
“See you tomorrow,” Tessa said, smiling.  
“Have a great night,” Alec said, smiling back.

  
A very tired Magnus dragged himself out of his car and into childcare, he was running later than usual, and he’d made it to the centre with only 5 minutes to spare. Their official close time was 6.30 pm.  
As he walked towards Rafael’s room, he could hear loud giggling and laughing. Magnus was not prepared for the sight before him as he opened the door.  
The vision of Alec on his hands and knees made Magnus’ brain short circuit. His shirt sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, and the muscles of his arm were straining against his shirt as he moved. His slacks were pulled tight and showed off his muscular legs and incredible ass. He was neighing and laughing as Max and Rafael giggled trying to hold on as he gave them a horsey ride.  
Magnus thanked the gods he was wearing a coat because watching Alec like that made all the blood in his body rush south. He was so beautiful, and the picture of him with the boys made Magnus’ heart swell. Magnus wanted him, as a lover, as a partner, as a father to his children. Magnus realised at that moment he was in deep trouble, he was falling for this man, and he knew it was going to be hard.  
Magnus heard his name and turned to see Cass, one of the childcare teachers smiling at him.  
“You made it,” She said, smiling.  
“Sorry I’m so late, and I would have called, but my phone is dead.”  
“It’s perfectly OK,” She said. “Alec’s been amusing the boys while Naomi and I did the last of the closing up for the night.”  
“He’s pretty amazing with them,” Magnus said.  
“He is,” She smiled.  
Alec heard voices and noticed that Magnus had arrived. He blushed widely as he realised what a scene he must be making.  
“Look who’s here,” He said to the kids as he stopped moving.  
The boys looked up and Rafael squeal before sliding off his back, followed by Max. Both boys rushed over to Magnus and hugged his legs tightly.  
“Well this is a wonderful hello,” Magnus said happily. He knelt down and hugged both boys to his chest.  
Alec got off the floor and brushed himself off.  
“Did you have a fun horsey ride?” Magnus asked the boys, and they both screamed yes.  
“Hello Alexander,” Magnus said as Alec joined them, and Alec felt his heart flip flop. Magnus had the sexiest voice ever.  
“Hey,” Alec said blushing.  
“Sorry I was so late tonight,” Magnus said apologising. “Thank you for keeping Rafael company.”  
“No need to apologise to me,” Alec explained. “I’m the one that’s usually late, and it was fun, even if my knees are killing me now.”  
Magnus laughed, but Alec could tell he was exhausted.  
“Rough day?”  
“Very and long, sometimes I wonder what I was thinking of accepting a job that has me dealing with so many high maintenance women all day.”  
“Better you than me,” Alec laughed. “I wouldn’t last an hour.”  
“I’ve worked with some serious diva’s in my time, but these women,” Magnus laughed. “I can’t say much, but Izzy is going to love Friday’s episode.”  
“Oh, really?” Alec said excitedly. “It’s got to be something to do with Patricia.”  
“You’ll have to wait and see.” Magnus teased.  
“Good evening Magnus,” a voice said, and he turned to see Naomi there smiling.  
“Good evening Naomi, sorry for being so late.”  
“No need to apologies, we’re here until 6.30, and you’re right on time,” She smiled.  
“What do you say we get out of these lovely ladies hair and make a move home?” Magnus said, smiling down at his son.  
“Sounds like a plan,” Alec said, smiling widely at Magnus.  
Each man grabbed their son, and they walked out to their cars together.  
“So tell me I didn’t just imagine that,” Cass said quietly to Naomi.  
“If you mean the flirting and heart eyes, nope.” She giggled.  
“They are gorgeous together.”  
“They are, we have a pool going if you’re interested, just need to pick how long you think it will be before they are an official couple.”  
“I want in on that action,” Cass laughed.  
It wasn’t until they were in the car park that Mangus noticed they were parked side by side, they strapped the boys into their cars, and then he turned to Alec.  
“Thank you again for waiting Alexander.”  
“Anytime Magnus,” Alec said, smiling.  
“I really hope Rafael sleeps tonight,” Magnus said, letting his exhaustion show.  
“I sent you those articles, I doubt you’ve had much time to look at them today, but can I suggest that maybe you take him to see Tessa Gray, she’s amazing and suggested that maybe you should have Rafael checked just in case there is a physical reason he’s not sleeping well.”  
“Oh,” Magnus said, looking at Alec. “I honestly never really thought of that.” Magnus’ mind was racing.  
Alec pulled out his phone and sent Magnus Tessa’s contact details.  
“I’ve just sent you Tessa’s contact details, give her a call, and be sure to tell her you’re a friend of mine.”  
“I will, thank you, Alexander,” Magnus said stifling a yawn  
“Will you be OK to drive home?” Alec asked, concerned.  
“It’s not very far, I’ll be fine.”  
“OK, well goodnight Magnus,” Alec said, noticing Max was getting restless in the car.  
“Goodnight, Alexander.”  
They both got into their cars grinning.

  
The next morning Alec was just arriving with Max, as Magnus was leaving. He still looked exhausted.  
“Another rough night?”  
“It wasn’t that bad, Rafael slept well until about 3 am, but of course I had trouble sleeping last night,” Magnus chuckled sadly.  
“So sorry Magnus, I guess you can’t afford to take a day off?”  
“Sadly no, but I have Friday morning off, so that’s something.”  
“I guess it is.”  
“I just have to make it to Friday,” He laughed.  
“If you need anything, I’m just a phone call away,” Alec said seriously.  
Magnus looked at Alec, the genuine concern on the mans face made his heart flutter.  
“Thank you, Alexander,” Mangus said, not sure what else to say.  
“I know how hard it can be to have to do all this on your own, so please don’t hesitate,” Alec said softly.  
“I won’t,” Magnus said honestly and was struck by how much he wanted to kiss Alec at that moment.  
Max whined, wanting to go inside, so they said their goodbye. Magnus found his thoughts drifting to Alec all morning. When he checked his phone at lunch, he noticed he has a text message from the man himself.  
_‘I hope you’re having a better day than yesterday, try to take a little time today for yourself if you can .’_  
Magnus couldn’t help but reply.  
_‘I am, thankfully, and I’m taking a break at the moment, I hope you’re having a good day to Alexander.’_  
Magnus decided he should call Tessa while he had the time and dialled the number Alec had given him. Tessa answered on the second ring, Magnus identified himself, and they had a little chat. Tessa booked Rafael in for an appointment on Thursday morning, and their talk left Magnus feeling hopeful.  
_‘I just made an appointment with Tessa for Thursday morning, we had a chat, feeling hopeful, thank you, Alexander.’_  
Magnus smiled when he got a reply back almost immediately.  
_‘No need to thank me_ Magnus _, Tessa is wonderful, Rafael is in good hands.’_

  
When Magnus turned up at childcare that night to collect Rafael, he was surprised that Alec had beaten him there once again. This time he found the boys laughing and giggling while they wrapped scarves and boas around Alec.  
“I’m not sure purple is your colour, Alexander,” he laughed, and Alec smiled at him widely.  
“I’ve tried to explain that to them, but they think I need more colour, I blame my sister. Izzy is always filling Max’s mind with crazy notions.”  
“Colour isn’t a crazy notion Alexander, but you’ve got more of an understated style, so I understand.”  
“I wear colour,” Alec protested.  
“Black isn’t a colour,” Magnus said chuckling.  
“You sound like Izzy, and I will have you know this suit is actually dark blue.”  
“So it is,” Magnus said, stepping in closer and running a finger along Alec’s arm. He noticed Alec’s blush intensifying, and he shivered under his touch.  
“Boys, I think we need to unwrap Alexander,” Magnus said, trying not to laugh. Alec looked as if he was going to topple over at any moment, his legs were practically tied together.  
The boys decided to try to run the other way with the scarves, but they only ended up all tangled. In the end, Magnus had to try to loosen the scarves and Alec had to step out of them. Magnus handed the jumbled mess to Naomi.  
“Sorry the boys got carried away,” He said amused.  
“It’s fine, happens pretty much every day or so, at least Alec’s tall, so he didn’t quite look like a mummy.” She giggled.  
Alec and Magnus made their way out and soon had their sons in their own cars.  
“What time is Rafael’s appointment tomorrow?” Alec asked.  
“9.15 am, I’ve taken a few hours off in the morning.”  
“I might see you there then,” Alec said, smiling.  
“That would be great, Rafael doesn’t like doctors offices and seeing a friendly face might help.”  
“In that case, I’ll make sure to make time to say hello.”  
“Goodnight Alexander,” Magnus said, smiling.  
“Goodnight Magnus.”

  
Dropping off Max the next morning was a little more complicated than usual, he was so used to Rafael already being there that when he didn’t see him, he clung to Alec’s leg. Alec tried to explain that Rafael was going to be late, but Max was a little too young to understand. Thankfully Rachael was able to distract Max with a book so he could make his escape.  
A little after 9 am, Alec walked into the waiting room of their practice and smiled as he spied Rafael in the toy corner playing with blocks. The toys and books were always a big hit with the kids. Magnus was sitting quietly, watching Rafael, a concerned look on his face.  
“Hey,” Alec said, walking up to Magnus, pulling him from his thoughts.  
Magnus turned and smiled, weakly at Alec. “Hello, Alexander.”  
Alec could read the worry in his eyes, so he took a seat beside him. “You have nothing to worry about Tessa is a great doctor.”  
“I’m not worried about Tessa, she comes with glowing recommendations for you and Cat,” Magnus said.  
“So what’s up?” Alec asked, and by instinct, he took Magnus’ hand in his own.  
Anyone looking on would think they’d known each other for years, the way their finger entwined and they leant into each other's space so comfortably.  
“I just can’t help but think that I’m putting Rafael through all these tests and it may be for nothing, more than likely it’s just my horrible parenting skills and my inability to read his cues that’s causing him to have such restless nights.”  
Alec scoffed at Magnus and shook his head. “Take a good look at your son Magnus. He is a sweet, happy, bright little boy, there is nothing wrong with your parenting skill. We may have not known each other for very long, but I’ve seen enough to know you’re a good parent and just the fact that you’re questioning if you are or not, tells me that you are.”  
“But I’m putting him through all this just because I want a few more hours sleep,” Magnus said, guiltily.  
“The tests won’t be all that evasive, he’ll actually think most of them are fun, I’ve put Max through the same tests, loads of parents have Magnus. And there is nothing to be guilty about because you want some extra sleep. Being a parent, let alone a single parent is one of the toughest jobs there is. It doesn’t come with training or an instruction manual, it’s like stumbling around in the dark and hoping you’ll find the light switch eventually. Don’t be so hard on yourself.”  
Magnus didn’t know what to say, “Thank you, Alexander.”  
“You have nothing to thank me for,” Alec said, squeezing Magnus’ hand gently.  
The smiled at each other, lost for a moment in their own little bubble until Rafael finally noticed Alec and ran over, giving him a hug and then looking around confused.  
“Max isn’t here Rafael, he’s at childcare,” Alec explained.  
Rafael looked at him, disappointed.  
“You’ll see him soon, I promise,” Magnus said, and Rafael smiled and went back to the toys.  
A moment later the door to the practice opened, and a little girl came flying it, she saw Alec and ran to him almost throwing herself at him.  
“Dr Alec!” She screamed excitedly.  
Alec had to think fast, he let go of Magnus’ hand reluctantly and caught Madzie almost mid-jump.  
“Madzie!” Someone yelled, and Magnus looked up to see a woman coming towards them.  
“I’m so sorry, Doctor,” She said embarrassed.  
“It’s OK Iris, she’s just excited about getting her cast off, aren’t you sweet pea?” Alec said, smiling down at the girl.  
The woman shook her head and went towards the reception desk to sign in.  
The little girl smiled at Alec and then turned to Magnus, “Who are you?”  
“Madzie, this is Magnus. Magnus, this is Madzie,” Alec said, introducing them.  
“Very nice to meet you, Madzie.”  
“Are you here to see Dr Alec too?” She asked.  
“Magnus is a friend of mine,” Alec explained.  
“And I’m here with my son Rafael, but he’s here to see Dr Tessa.”  
“Oh,” Madzie said, thinking. “Dr Tessa is nice, but she’s not very good a drawing.”  
Madzie shifted off Alec and pulled up her sleeve to show off the cast on her arm. “Dr Alec did all these for me.” She pointed to the superhero symbols that covered half her cast.  
“Wow, they are awesome, Dr Alec is very talented.”  
“I know right,” She giggled.  
Madzie looked Magnus over, and her eyes stopped on his fingers.  
“Nice polish,” She said, smiling. “Mine are pink.” She showed him her nails.  
“Do you do them yourself?”  
“Mostly, Gran helped.”  
“Great job.” Magnus smiled at her.  
“Madzie, come sit with me,” Her Gran said, taking a seat.  
“I need to go,” She said, rolling her eyes.  
“Nice meeting you Madzie,” Magnus said, smiling at her.  
“It was nice meeting you too,” She said happily.  
“Your friend is very pretty Dr Alec,” She said matter of factly.  
“Yes, he is, very much so,” Alec admitted. He watched Madzie make her way over to Iris before turning back to Magnus. Magnus was staring at him, a huge smile on his face.  
“You think I’m pretty?” Magnus asked teasingly.  
“I think you’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen,” Alec said honestly, retaking hold of his hand and holding Magnus’ gaze.  
When Tessa walked into the waiting room, she wasn’t all that surprised to see Alec sitting with Magnus, but the way they were sitting and the way Alec held his hand, was very much a surprise. In the entire time, she’s known Alec, coming up to 4 years now, she’s never known him to date or show any interest in anyone, so this was definitely something, and by the look of it, it was something special. The way they smiled at each other told her there was much more than just friendship there. She couldn’t help but feel happy for Alec, he deserved someone to love.  
Magnus found himself blushing despite himself, he’d been called beautiful before, but it meant so much more coming from Alexander. He was about to say something when he noticed a woman approach.  
Alec turned when he noticed Magnus’ gaze shift. His first instinct was to let go of Magnus’ hand, this was his place of work, and he should be more professional, but the smile on Tessa’s face told him all he needed to know, so he held onto him, not ready to let go just yet.  
“You must be Magnus,” Tessa said, smiling and turned toward the little boy playing. “And Rafael.”  
“We are,” Magnus said. “Rafael come over.”  
Rafael whine but left the tower he was building and came over.  
“Rafael, this is Dr Tessa,” Magnus said.  
Tessa knelt down and offered Rafael her hand. “Very nice to meet you, Rafael.”  
Rafael smiled and shook her hand. “Hi,” He said shyly.  
“Would you like to come into my office and play some games?” She asked.  
Rafael looked at Magnus, not sure how he should answer.  
“You can,” Magnus told him.  
Rafael still looked unsure.  
“I’ll be there too,” Magnus explained, and Rafael smiled. “Alec?” He asked.  
“Sorry Rafael, I have to go to work, see that little girl, that’s Madzie and today I’m taking her plaster off her arm.”  
Rafael looked at him, confused. “She broke her arm, and we put plaster on it to help it heal,” Alec explained.  
“Shall we?” Tessa asked, holding her hand out to Rafael. He hesitated for a moment before taking it.  
“Thank you, Alexander,” Magnus said, squeezing his hand one last time.  
“Anytime, I’ll see you later, hopefully.”

  
Alec didn’t catch Magnus before he left the practice, he was in with a patient, and his schedule was pretty tight, but when he pulled into childcare, he was relieved to see Magnus’ car in the lot.  
When he walked into the room, he found Max and Rafael sitting together close, trying to read to each other, it was the cutest thing he’d ever seen.  
“Hello Alexander,” Alec heard and turned to find Magnus smiling at him. He felt his cheeks warm as Magnus’ eyes held his own.  
“Hi,” Alec said, almost shyly. This man was going to be the death of him, he turned him into a bumbling mess with only a hello.  
“How was the rest of your day?” Magnus asked.  
“Hectic, yours?”  
“Quite horrible actually but that’s showbiz, or so I’m lead to believe,” He laughed.  
“Sorry I didn’t see you both before you left the practice.”  
“No need to apologise, you were working, and we were in good hands,” Magnus said, shifting closer.  
“It seems they haven’t left each other's side since I dropped Rafael off.”  
“That doesn’t surprise me, they really have bonded haven’t they?”  
“They have,” Magnus said, smiling at the boys.  
“I guess we should head off home, these lovely ladies would like to call it a night,” Magnus said as Rachael and Cass walked into the room.  
It took some doing, but they finally got the boys to leave the centre.  
Max whined when Alec took his hand to lead him to their car.  
“You’ll see Rafael tomorrow,” he told him. Max gave him a sceptical look.  
“I promise you will see him tomorrow, Max,” Magnus said.  
The boys hugged each other one last time and then allowed themselves to be taken to their respective cars.  
“Goodnight Magnus,” Alec said before getting into his car.  
“Goodnight Alexander, sweet dreams.”  
Alec couldn’t help but think they’d only be sweet if they were of Magnus.

  
Alec was running late, well it was his day off, but he liked to get Max to childcare at around the same time each day, children need routine he told himself as he rushed out the door, and it had nothing with him not wanting to miss Magnus.  
When Alec got to the centre he noticed that Magnus’ car was nowhere in sight and his heart dropped a little bit, they were about 15 minutes later than usual, so they’d probably missed him.  
Alec undid the straps on Max’s child restraint, and Max decided to climb out of the car himself. It stuck Alec how grown-up Max was getting and as happy as he was that Max was getting more and more independent, he also had his tiny pang of regret at losing his baby boy.  
When they walked into the room, Alec was surprised to find that Rafael wasn’t there, his surprise turned to concern for a moment, maybe something had happened. His concern was washed away a moment later when Magnus and Rafael breezed in.  
“Looks like I’m not the only one running late this morning,” Magnus said, smiling at Alec.  
“No, you’re not,” Alec smiled back at him. “Another rough night?”  
“Actually no, Rafael slept right through, and I ended up sleeping in,” Magnus laughed.  
“He slept right through that’s great Magnus,” Alec beamed at him.  
“I know,” Magnus couldn’t wipe the smile off his face.  
The boys went off together to play, making their way over to the dinosaur corner. After signing them in and putting their bags in their pigeon holes, both men said their goodbye and walked out together.  
“Day off?” Magnus asked.  
“Yep, every Friday,” Alec explained. “Though I do have my shift at the free clinic this afternoon.”  
“Not much of a day off if you spend it working Alexander.”  
“I like to help out when I can, I can’t as much as I used too.”  
“Anything planned for this morning?” Magnus asked nervously as they stood beside their cars.  
“Not really, some housework, grab some groceries, nothing exciting.”  
“I don’t have to be at work until 1 pm today, would you like to grab a coffee with me?” Magnus asked.  
Alec wasn’t expecting the invitation, and it showed on his face, he went from surprised to beaming like an idiot he was sure.  
“I’d love too.”  
“Do you know the 2nd Cup?”  
“Absolutely,” Alec said. “It’s right near my grocery store.”  
“Mine too,” Magnus chuckled. They basically hung out in the same neighbourhood and yet had never bumped into each other until childcare.  
“Meet you there,” Magnus said, smiling and slipping into his car.  
Both men drove to the coffee shop and parked in the grocery stores lot. Since they were both going to get groceries afterwards, they didn’t feel guilty about taking up a few spaces.  
The 2nd Cup wasn’t too busy as the morning rush had well and truly finished. They ordered and grabbed their coffees before finding a table.  
“You were right, by the way?” Magnus said after they’d taken a seat.  
“I was?” Alec asked, confused.  
“About Tessa and the tests, they weren’t really evasive at all, and she put me and more importantly, Rafael at ease so quickly.”  
“Tessa is amazing, I am so lucky to get to work with her.”  
“She has nothing but praise for you too,” Magnus said, and Alec couldn’t help his cheeks warming.  
“So tell me about your job,” Alec said, turning the focus of their conversation back onto Magnus.  
“You watch the show, so you know the basics, we initially had 12 very spoilt women, mostly B grade actresses, internet celebrities and the like and we try to teach them to dance. We’re down to 8 Diva’s left.”  
“Looks like a lot of hard work,” Alec said.  
“It can be, but it can be fun too. My job is to help the instructors with their choreography and to put out any fires, there are a lot of huge egos bouncing around in the studios.”  
“It’s definitely not something I could do,” Alec laughed.  
“Honestly, I’ve worked with worse.” Magnus laughed. “The best thing is that I was able to move back to New York, where my friends are and where Rafael was born.”  
Alec’s curiosity got the best of him, and he just had to ask.  
“How did you end up adopting Rafael if you don’t mind me asking.”  
“It’s a long story,” Magnus smiled at him.  
“I have the time if you do.”  
“Rafael’s mother Dot was one of my best friends, we grew up in foster care together. I was on a break between jobs, so I decided to come and visit. Rafael was about 4 months old. I suggest Dot and her husband Henry have a night out and volunteered to babysit.” Magnus explained, his expression turning sad. “On their way home from dinner, they were involved in a car accident, hit by a drunk driver and killed.”  
“Oh Magnus,” Alec said, reaching out and taking his free hand in his own. “I am so so sorry.”  
“Thank you, Alexander,” Mangus said, trying to hold back the tears.  
The pain in Magnus’ voice and the sorrow in his eyes left Alec feeling uneasy. It suddenly occurred to him that Magnus sounded guilty.  
“You do know that the accident wasn’t your fault,” Alec said seriously.  
“I know,” Magnus said softly. “But sometimes I can’t help but wonder. . .”  
“Magnus, you can’t live your life by What ifs,” Alec said honestly.  
“I know,” Magnus said before he continued. “Dot and Henry had left instructions in their wills, if anything should happen to them they wanted me to raise Rafael, Dot had no family, and Henry’s parents were long gone.” He explained. “At first, I was reluctant, I had no idea about raising a child, and my life was nomadic, but there was no way I was letting Rafael go into the foster system. My life changed dramatically after taking Rafael, my long-time on and off again girlfriend and I broke up, which was actually a relief of sorts, we cared about each other but what we had wasn’t love. It was hard working with a baby, so I took time off work and considered taking a teaching job. Thankfully I stumbled across my current job, and here we are.”  
“You are a good man Magnus Bane,” Alec said, squeezing his hand. “Not everyone would have just given up their lives like that to take on a child.”  
“Maybe not, but how about you, how did you end up adopting Max?”  
“Max isn’t formally adopted yet, we’re still in the process,” Alec explained. “I was out jogging early one morning when I noticed an abandoned car, it had been there the day before, inside I found Max’s mother dead, OD, and Max in the back crying. His mother’s family didn’t want him, and he had a few medical issues because she was an addict, so they had trouble finding him a foster family. Max was taken to St Mary’s where I worked, so I ended up spending all my free time with him. His birth name was Paul, but we didn’t know that at the time, so I started calling him Max because Baby Doe was horrible. One day I was feeding him and talking to my sister, and I realised that I just couldn’t give him up. His case manager helped me become Max’s foster father, and it took a while, but we finally started proceeding for adoption. His birth father isn’t listed on his birth certificate, which is why it’s taken so long.”  
“And what was that about me being a good man?” Magnus said, smiling. “Alexander, you are amazing.”  
“Not even close,” Alec said a little embarrassed. “I’ve always wanted a family, Max came into my life a lot sooner than I had planned, but I wouldn’t change a thing.”  
They sat in silence for a little while, holding hands and smiling at each other. It wasn’t just Max and Rafael who had bonded. With every moment they spent together, Alec, and Magnus found themselves falling deeper and deeper for each other.  
After their coffees, they decided to do their groceries together.  
Alec pulled out his list, and Magnus giggled. “Well, aren’t you organised.”  
Alec used ruled post-it notes for his grocery lists, he loved them because he could stick it to the trolley and easily refer to the list as he shopped. Magnus had scribbled a quick list on the back on a used envelope.  
“It’s handy, I just stick it here, and I never lose my list,” Alec explained as he stuck the list to the trolley they’d grabbed to share.  
“OK I have to admit that is a great idea, I tend to put my list down somewhere and lose it halfway through my shop almost every week,” Magnus laughed.  
They went around the store, up and down each aisle, picking items here and there, spending a long time in the candy aisle laughing over the sugar content of some of the snacks that were deemed kid-friendly.  
“It’s so hard to find good health and quick snacks,” Alec said.  
“Tell me about it, thankfully Rafael loves his fruit.”  
“Max, too, and cucumbers.”  
“So does Rafael,” Magnus laughed. “I don’t get it, they are so bland.”  
“Children's taste buds develop slowly, and their tastes change as they age,” Alec explained.  
“Cucumbers still taste like water,” Magnus giggled, and Alec burst into laughter.  
“I’ve definitely over-shopped,” Alec said as he put the bags into his boot.  
“Me too,” Magnus chuckled. “But I don’t remember grocery shopping being this much fun.”  
“I prefer grocery shopping to clothes shopping,” Alec said, and Magnus looked at him in shock.  
“Oh Alexander, tell me you josh?”  
“No, you’ve never shopped with my sister, it’s hell.”  
“Ahh, so you just need the right shopping buddy,” Magnus said, smiling.  
“Maybe I do,” Alec smiled back.  
They stood so close that Alec was struck with how incredibly beautiful Magnus was. He let his eyes roam his face slowly. Magnus seemed to blush under his gaze, and it made Alec’s pulse race.  
“We should organise a playdate this weekend,” Alec said shyly. Magnus’ eyes widened and twinkled mischievously. “For the boys,” Alec added.  
“Of course,” Magnus said, biting his lip as he watched Alec’s tongue run over his lips nervously. “That’s a wonderful idea.”  
Magnus heard his phone chime and pulled it out of his pocket. It was a text message from work. Asking if he could make it in half an hour early for a meeting.  
“Sorry work,” Magnus said, annoyed.  
“That’s OK, I should get going, I need to put these groceries away and make my way to the clinic.”  
“Thank you, for an enjoyable morning,” Magnus said, smiling widely.  
“Thank you for inviting me,” Alec smiled back.  
“I’ll catch you later this evening hopefully,” Magnus said.  
“You can count on it,” Alec said, smiling.

  
Alec and Magnus arrived at childcare that evening at almost the same time.  
“You look exhausted,” Alec said to Magnus, giving him the once over.  
“I am,” He chuckled. “But it was a productive afternoon.”  
They walked in to collect the boys and found themselves once again staring at each other by their cars.  
“Will you be watching the show tonight?” Magnus asked.  
“I will,” Alec smiled.  
“You’re going to love the drama tonight,” Magnus said smirking.  
“Can’t wait.”  
“Swimming tomorrow?” Alec asked.  
“We will be there and hopefully on time this time,” Magnus said.  
“Just a heads up, Izzy has decided to come tomorrow,” Alec explained.  
“Oh,” Magnus said, smiling. “It will be nice to see her again.”  
When Izzy had called Alec and told him she planned to attend swimming tomorrow, he had tried to talk her out of it but once she had her mind set that was usually it. He just hoped she doesn’t do or say anything to embarrass him.  
“Goodnight Alexander, see you tomorrow.”  
“Goodnight Magnus.”  
Magnus got into his car, and his mind was running. He had an idea, and as soon as he pulled out of the childcare lot, he hit dial on his phone.  
“Magnus,” an excited voice said when answering.  
“Hello Biscuit, how are you?”  
“I’m doing great, it’s been so long, I miss you guys, is Rafael with you?”  
“Of course,” Magnus said, smiling. Clary loved Rafael and played dutiful aunty.  
“Hey Rafael,” She called out. “We need to catch up.”  
“That’s why I’m calling, are you free tomorrow, want to come to watch Rafael swim?”  
“Are you kidding, absolutely, text me the time and place, and I’ll be there.” She said excitedly.  
“Excellent,” Magnus said plotting in his head. “There is someone I’d like you to meet.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus decides to play matchmaker. Alec and Magnus get closer and Magnus gets Rafael's test results back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi All,
> 
> Thank you for hanging in there with me, I know this chapter is really late (I try to post at least every two weeks). 
> 
> What I thought was a cold, ended up being the full-blown Flu, and I have to tell, not fun at all. And it didn't make it any easier when the whole family got sick. So my writing time was very limited.
> 
> I was writing away frantically trying to get this chapter done, only halfway through my chapter notes when I noticed it was already almost 8000 words. So I've decided to post the first half. It might change the chapter count at the end but I don't think I'll get too many complaints about added chapters.
> 
> Thank you to everyone for the continued support and wonderful comments. It really does mean a lot to me. I hope you enjoy this chapter, it's mostly fluff but just what the doctor ordered!
> 
> Hugs to you all! XOXOX

Alec was making breakfast when he noticed a text message come in. He couldn’t help the smile on his face when he noticed it was from Magnus.

_‘Hope you had a good night, Alexander. Rafael spelt through the entire night, I feel like a new man.’_

**‘** _It’s amazing what a good night’s sleep can do for you isn’t it. I had a good night, and you definitely weren’t wrong, last night’s show was full of drama, expect Izzy to have questions!’_

Magnus couldn’t help but laugh, he knew they’d love the show. Patricia, the most hated dancer on the show, quit after one of the biggest tantrums he’d ever witnessed and she convinced 2 other diva’s to go with her. Both of which have since come crawling back to the show.

_‘Tell Izzy I can’t give away spoilers, but I’ll tell her what I can, lol.’_

_‘I’ll let her know. Are you free for lunch after swimming today? We were thinking pizza.’_

_‘We are definitely free, pizza sounds good. My foster sister is coming to swimming. ’_

_‘Great, the more, the merrier, see you soon, Magnus.’_

_‘See you soon, Alexander.’_

As per usual, they were early for their class, so Alec got himself and Max ready, and they took a seat.

“I forgot how humid it gets in here,” Izzy said, rolling up her sleeves.

“They are heated pools Izzy,” Alec asked.

Alec heard a squeal, and he turned to see Rafael running towards them, followed by Magnus. Max and Rafael hugged and broke apart giggling.

“Hi Magnus, they are beyond adorable,” Izzy said, watching the boys.

“Yes, they are,” Magnus said, smiling. “Hello, Alexander, Isabelle, wonderful to see you again.”

“Hi Magnus,” Alec said shyly. “Hello, Rafael,” Alec said, ruffling his hair.

Magnus quickly got Rafael ready and took a seat besides Alec.

“We’re early this week,” Magnus said proudly.

“So you are,” Alec chuckled.

Magnus heard his name and saw Clary approaching.

“Oh, I’d like you to meet my foster sister,” Magnus said as Clary walked up.

“Everyone this is Clary, Clary this is Alec, Max and Isabelle.”

“Nice to meet you, Clary,” Alec said, smiling.

Alec heard his sister gasp, and he turned to notice her stunned expression.

“Iz?”

“Sorry,” She said, coming back to herself. “You’re Clary Fairchild.” She blurted out.

Clary giggled. “I am.”

“Isabelle Lightwood, a huge fan,” Izzy said standing and holding out her hand, blushing slightly.

Clary smiled widely at Izzy. “Pleasure to meet you, Isabelle.”

“You can call me Izzy,” Izzy smiled.

Magnus chuckled, and Alec looked at him, confused.

“Clary is a designer, your sister mentioned loving her designs when we met at childcare that night. I thought they might get along.” Magnus whispered into Alec’s ear.

“Are you playing matchmaker?” Alec chuckled.

“Maybe,” Magnus smirked.

Izzy and Clary had taken a seat and were both talking to the boys when Paul walked up.

“Are we ready?” He asked happily.

Magnus stood and quickly took off his top and pants.

“We are now,” He said.

Alec’s good mood was suddenly shattered when he heard a voice behind him.

“Miss me?”

Alec tried not the cringe as he turned to see Georgia and her mother, Juliette. Juliette was a divorcee looking to score herself a rich second husband, and despite Alec explaining to her that he was gay, she still insisted on hitting on him and making crude comments during classes. He was hoping that the cold weather would have kept her away.

“Hi Juliette, Georgia,” Alec said politely. Despite her mother, Georgia was a precious little girl.

Juliette smirked at Alec and then turned her attention to Magnus.

“Oh my, things are looking up. I’m Juliette, and you are?”

“Magnus,” Magnus said. “And this is?” He asked.

“Oh, Georgia,” Juliette as if she’d forgotten her daughter was even there.

“Nice to meet you, Georgia.”

“So tell me, Magnus, what brings you here?” Juliette asked, and Alec rolled his eyes, she had to be kidding right?

“My son, of course,” Magnus said.

“Right,” Juliette said, smiling at him wickedly as she gave him an obvious once over. It made Alec’s skin crawl.

“Shall we?” She said, jumping into the pool, completely forgetting her daughter.

Paul scowled at her and went to the edge of the pool to help Georgie in safely.

Alec and Magnus grabbed the boys, getting into the pool before helping their sons in.

When Juliette came swimming up, she made a point of brushing up against Magnus before moving towards her daughter.

“Juliette,” Paul said sternly. “You need to keep your focus on Georgia during the lesson.”

“Of course,” She said, smiling sweetly at him.

All throughout the lesson, Juliette flirted with Magnus every chance she got, and Paul was continually having to reign her in.

“What the hell is wrong with that woman?” Clary whispered to Izzy

“I have no idea, but Magnus is too nice, I would have punched her by now.” She laughed.

After Juliette left her daughter floating on her own to move closer to Magnus, Paul lost it.

“This is a children’s swimming class, not a place for you to pick up men,” He growled. “Your daughter deserves better and if you haven’t noticed Magnus is obviously taken.”

Magnus leant into Alec and wrapped his arm around him tightly. He felt Alec tense for a moment before relaxing and wrapping his own arm around Magnus.

Alec felt himself melt against Magnus after the initial surprise. Paul smiled at the two of them, he obviously thought they were a couple, and Magnus didn’t correct him, so neither did Alec.

“What is it with this centre,” Juliette mumbled annoyed. “It’s full of gay men.”

Juliette kept her distance for the rest of the class and rushed her daughter out of the pool, the moment class was over.

“I’m so sorry about her behaviour,” Paul said.

“It’s not your fault, Paul,” Magnus said, smiling.

“I’ll speak to the girls at the desk, I’ll get them to suggest a different class time or a different centre.” He explained. “Juliette is always disruptive, and I worry about Georgia.”

The boys high fived Paul and said their goodbyes. When Alec, Magnus and the boys went over to Izzy and Clary to collect their things, the girls were deep in conversation and looked at them confused.

“Class is over?” Izzy asked.

“It is,” Alec laughed.

“Sorry, we’ve been chatting.” Clary has blushing slightly.

“Clary, are you joining us for lunch?” Alec asked and saw his sister's eyes light up at the idea.

“I’d love too.” She said, smiling happily.

Alec and Magnus led the boys into the change room and rinsed them off before getting them changed quickly.

“I’ll walk them out to Izzy and Clary,” Alec said and quickly ducked out with them.

Alec wasn’t sure he’d survive seeing Magnus mostly naked again so it seemed like a good idea to take the boys out of the change room in the hope that Magnus would be dressed when he returned. What Alec didn’t expect was to come back in to find Magnus still sitting in his wet swim shorts lost in thought.

“I didn’t make you uncomfortable earlier, did I?” Magnus blurted out as Alec stepped closer.

“What?” Alec looked at him, confused.

“When I put my arm around you, I thought that we should play along since Paul thought we were a couple. I hoped it might get Juliette to leave me alone.” Magnus explained. “I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable, Alexander.”

“No! No, Magnus, you didn’t make me uncomfortable, I was just a little surprised at first.” Alec said, taking a seat beside him. “I actually can’t imagine a world in which I’d ever feel uncomfortable with you touching me.” He added blushing wildly.

“Are you always so honest and to the point?” Magnus asked.

“I try to be,” Alec chuckled.

“I like you Alexander,” Magnus said, smiling widely at him.

“I like you too Magnus,” Alec said, taking Magnus’ hand in his.

They sat there for a moment, just holding hands until Alec shivered.

“We should get dressed,” Magnus said.

“Yep, I’m getting cold, and I’m actually starving.”

“Me too,” Magnus said, standing.

Alec didn’t bother trying to cover himself up as he’d done the week before, something had shifted between them, and it seemed silly. They both stripped off, stealing glances at one another as they dried off and got dressed quickly knowing the boys, Izzy and Clary were waiting for them.

They packed up their belongings, and Alec took Magnus’ hand before they walked out of the change room. Both men beaming at each other.

“You guys missed the fireworks,” Izzy laughed as they approached.

“We did?” Magnus inquired.

“The lady at reception was trying to talk to the bimbo, the conversation became heated.” Izzy giggled.

“Security was called to escort her out,” Clary chuckled before turning serious. “I feel sorry for that little girl.”

“That woman is some piece of work,” Izzy added.

“Pizza,” Max and Rafael yelled at the adults since they were currently being ignored.

“I guess you guys are hungry,” Alec laughed.

“Starving, it seems,” Izzy said smirking, her eyes dropping to where Alec and Magnus’ hands were joined but she never said a word.

They all walked out of the swim centre together, and Alec noticed Magnus’ car immediately.

“Nice parking,” He said, smiling.

“We got lucky.”

“I’m just over there,” He said, pointing to his car.

“I know,” Magnus said blushing slightly, and Alec realised he wasn’t the only one that had memorised the others car.

“Frankies?” Izzy asked.

“Is there anywhere else?” Alec chuckled as Izzy squealed a little.

“Frankies?”

“Our favourite pizza place, it’s about 15 minutes from here,” Alec explained.

“I don’t know it,” Magnus said.

Izzy took that opportunity to dive into the conversation. “Why don’t you go with Magnus and Rafael,” She said. “So you can direct Magnus, and I can drive your car, taking Max and Clary.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Alec smiled. He trusted his sister with his son, he knew that Izzy was a careful and cautious driver.

Alec walked Max to the car, followed by Izzy and Clary. He put their things in the boot before strapping his son into his seat. “Aunty Iz, is going to drive OK buddy?” Alec explained to his son.

Max giggled, “OK.” Alec knew Max would love it because Izzy loved to drive with the music up loud, and Max did too.

Alec rushed back to Magnus’ car. Rafael was strapped in, and Magnus was sitting in the driver’s seat.

“All set?” Magnus asked.

“Yep,” Alec smiled at him. “Let’s head out, go straight and take the first left.”

When they got to the restaurant, it was pretty busy, but Alec had thought ahead and booked. He had known Magnus had a friend coming, but he hadn’t known Magnus had intended on playing matchmaker, which was from what Alec could make out working very well.

Izzy had always been much more comfortable with her sexuality than Alec, she’d happily explained to him when she was 16 that she’d decided that she was bisexual because she loved men and women. Despite that declaration, she’d only been on a few dates with women and none of those dates had resulted in a second. Izzy seemed to be taken entirely with Clary, and it definitely seemed mutual. Clary blushed as they talked and they hadn’t really left each other’s sides since meeting.

“So, you know what I do,” Clary said, smiling. “And I know Alec here is a doctor but what about you Izzy?” Clary asked as they waited to be served.

“I’m still at University, studying medicine as well but I plan to go into pathology and forensics,” Izzy explained, trying to keep her smile on her face. Every time she mentioned what she wanted to do, it creeped people out.

“Really?” Clary said, surprised. “That’s awesome, I thought about going into forensics, but I really didn’t have a head for school.”

“Oh, so you’re not creeped out?”

“No, why would I be, my dad always says they wouldn’t be able to solve as many crimes as they do without the help of pathologists and forensic scientists.”

“Smart man Luke,” Magnus said, smiling.

“Your dad’s a cop?” Izzy asked.

“He is, Captain Luke Garroway out of the 86.”

“I know Luke,” Izzy smiled widely. “I thought of becoming a cop, but my parents, well they freaked out.”

Clary and Magnus looked at Izzy curiously. Izzy glance over at Alec, not sure if she should continue.

“It’s fine, Iz.” He said, giving her permission to continue.

“Ever heard of Lightwood, Morgenstern and Associates?”

“Are you kidding?” Magnus looked at Alec and Izzy in surprised. “That’s one of the most prestigious investment firms in the city.”

“It is, our parents had plans for us to follow in the family footsteps,” Alec explained.

“So I take it they didn’t take you becoming a doctor very well either?” Clary asked Alec.

“They kicked him out, so that would be an affirmative,” Izzy explained.

“Izzy you’re oversimplifying it a little.”

Izzy rolled his eyes at Alec.

“My parents are complicated and not a part of my life anymore,” Alec explained. Magnus took Alec’s hand. He already knew about Alec’s strained relationship with his parents.

“I’m sorry,” Clary said.

Alec just smiled, and thankfully, their waiter took that moment to come and take their orders, breaking the awkward silence they’d fallen into.

They ordered 3 family-sized pizza’s to share as well as a cheesy garlic pizza. Alec got the boys some chicken nuggets and chips as well.

“Good idea getting the nuggets Alexander,” Magnus said, smiling. “Rafael will always eat nuggets.”

“It’s funny how much kids love them, I know I did as a kid, and now I can’t even remember the last time I had one,” Clary said chuckling.

“That’s because you’re an adult and real food is so much better,” Magnus said, laughing.

Lunch flew by after their food arrived, everyone ate their fill, and they all laughed as they watched Max and Rafael trying to feed each other the ice cream they’d gotten with their kids' meal.

“They are so adorable,” Clary said.

“Reminds me of you and Simon when you were kids.”

“Simon?”  Izzy asked.

“My best friend, Simon Lewis. We’ve known each other since we were 3 and still besties.”

As they were leaving the restaurant, Izzy couldn’t help but comment about the weather.

“It’s turned out to be such a beautiful day,” She said.

“It’s going to be even better tomorrow,” Magnus said. “I was thinking of taking Rafael on a picnic, you wouldn’t be free tomorrow, would you?” Magnus said, turning to Alec a hopeful expression on his face.

“We don’t have anything planned,” Alec said, smiling widely.

“How about you Isabelle?”

“Are you kidding, I’m free for a picnic, I love picnics.”

“She also loves playgrounds,” Alec chuckled. “I have a harder time getting her to go home than I do Max.”

“I love picnics and playgrounds too, count me in,” Clary said beaming at Izzy.

“Great, I’ll call you tomorrow morning Alexander, and we can work out a time and place.”

“We have the perfect place,” Izzy said.

They all said goodbyes, everyone smiling happily.

“So,” Alec said as they walked into his place.

Izzy looked at her brother.

“Clary seems nice,” he said.

“She is.”

“And?”

“We just met Alec,” Izzy said.

“So? Maybe you need to take a little of our own advice Iz,” Alec said.

“Which is?”

“Go after what you want, life is too short.”

“Maybe,” She said thoughtfully. “Oh and don’t think I didn’t notice you and Magnus holding hands.”

“Friends hold hands,” Alec said.

“You’re just friends?”

“No,” Alec said honestly. “I’m not quite sure what we are, but I like Magnus, and he likes me, and we’ll see where this goes.”

“Good for you big brother,” Izzy said, hugging him before going off to colour with Max.

It was a little after 10 am when Alec got a text message from Magnus, asking if he was free for a chat. Alec texted him back almost immediately, and a second later, his phone began to ring.

“Good morning, Magnus,” Alec chirped as he answered.

“Good morning, Alexander,” Magnus said happily. “Are you still free for a picnic today?”

“We most certainly are, and we’ve been baking.”

“Really?” Magnus laughed.

“We’ve been up since 6, we had pancakes and then decided to make some cupcakes and cookies for the picnic.”

“Sounds delicious, I was planning on making some sandwiches, I also have some roast chicken and fruit salad.”

“Sounds good, I can throw together a pasta salad and some greens.”

“Looks like we’re all set,” Magnus said excitedly. “Where and when?”

“Do you know the JJ Byrne Playground in Park Slope?” Alec asked.

“5th Avenue?”

“Yep, that’s it, between 3rd and 4th Streets.”

“What time?”

“Want to meet around 12?”

“Sounds like a plan, Alexander.”

“Great, see you then Magnus.”

“See you soon!”

Alec sent a quick text off to Izzy before getting back to his baking.

As Alec pulled up at the park, he couldn’t help but smile as he noticed Magnus’ car parked two slots away. Rafael was standing on the footpath, holding Clary’s hand as Magnus got items out of his boot.

Alec grabbed Max from the car, and they walked over to them.

“Hey,” Alec said, smiling.

“Alexander,” Magnus beamed at him. “Great timing.”

“We just pulled up and saw you over here,” Alec explained. “Clary, would you mind holding on to Max as well while I get our stuff?”

“Of course not,” Clary said, looking a little disappointed.

“Izzy’s running a little late, she’s meeting us here,” Alec explained, and Clary perked right up.

“Great,” She said, smiling.

Alec rushed back to his car and grabbed their blankets, picnic basket and backpack. He secretly thanked Jace once again for getting him the awesome picnic basket on wheels. Jace had told him it would come in handy now he was a dad, and he’d been so right, not that he’d ever admitted it to his face.

“That’s quite the picnic basket,” Magnus said as he watched Alec rollover.

“Gift from my brother, it’s actually handy.”

They walked into the park and found a perfect spot with some shade, not too far from the playground but far enough not to be overly noisy.

Despite the beautiful weather, there weren’t too many other people in the park as yet, but it was still early, only a few minutes past midday. They had just set up their blankets and were setting items on the edges to stop them from flying up when Izzy walked towards them, smiling widely.

“Sorry, I’m late.” She said. “I need to finish off an assignment.”

“We haven’t been here all that long,” Magnus chirped.

“I’ve brought some wine for us adults and juice for the boys.” She said, holding you her grocery bag.

“Wonderful Isabelle, I never thought of that, we only brought water,” Magnus said.

“Me too,” Alec laughed.

“You still have glasses in your fancy basket I hope Alec.”

“I do,” He smiled.

As the boys ran around them in circles, the adults all sat and place the food out. Alec and Magnus both made a plate for their sons and got them settled before getting their own food.

Izzy poured drinks and Clary served. They all sat, eating and chatting, enjoying the weather and the company. An hour later, the boys were getting restless, so Clary and Izzy volunteered to take the boys to the playground since Alec and Magnus did all the hard work preparing the food. They promised to be back in an hour or so once they’d made room for dessert.

“This was a wonderful idea, Magnus,” Alec said, leaning back and enjoying the feel of the sun on his face.

“It’s a great spot.”

“They fixed up the playground a few years ago, and Max loves it. In Summer it has water areas too.”

Magnus shifted and moved closer to Alec so that they were lying side by side.

“Izzy and Clary seem to be getting along really well,” Alec said.

“They are aren’t they?” Magnus smirked.

“What?” Alec asked.

“I have it on good authority, that they spent a good portion of last night chatting on the phone.”

“Well, that explains it,” Alec said. “Izzy left early yesterday, to finish her assignment, no wonder she didn’t get it finished.”

“They make a cute couple.”

“They do,” Alec said, turning to face Magnus.

They stared at each other for a few moments, and Alec found himself not able to censor his thoughts.

“You’re so beautiful.”

Magnus looked shocked, he obviously wasn’t expecting Alec’s comment.

“Thank you,” Magnus said blushing. “You’re incredibly handsome yourself, Alexander.”

Alec blushed, and they fell into a comfortable silence.

“I have Friday off,” Alec said after a moment.

“Don’t you usually?”

“Well yes but I also have the afternoon off from the Clinic, I have one Friday off every few months.”

“So the whole day to yourself?”

“Yep,” Alec said, smiling at him.

“Maybe I could take the afternoon off?” Magnus said, thinking.

“Do you think you could?”

“I have more than enough time owed to me.” He said, smiling.

“Maybe we could spend the day together, just us?” Alec asked, nervously.

“I’d love that Alexander,” Magnus said, shifting a little closer.

Alec and Magnus lay side by side, enjoying the sunshine, and they both soon found themselves drifting, eyes closed lost in thought.

Alec turned slightly, letting his eyes roam over Magnus, drinking in his fill of the man. He hadn’t been able to help to voice his thoughts earlier, which was so out of character for Alec. He’s spent years censoring almost every word that came out of this mouth and yet here he was, blurting things out like a teen with a crush.

It hadn’t taken Alec very long to realise that Magnus was beyond beautiful inside and out. There was something so captivating about him that it left Alec almost breathless. Even now, in his relaxed state, he could still feel his heart racing as his eyes ran over Magnus. Alec wanted to touch him, feel if his skin felt as warm as it looked, and those lips, they haunted his dreams. Alec wanted to know how they felt, how they tasted.

It thrilled and terrified Alec at how easily Magnus had found a place in Alec’s heart.

“You’re staring Alexander,” Magnus whispered, opening his eyes and smiling at Alec.

Alec felt a blush warm his cheeks at being caught, “I am.”

Magnus laughed and turned onto his side, shifting even closer to Alec.

Magnus let his eyes roam over Alec’s face, he was flushed with embarrassment and yet smiling happily at him. Magnus’ heart fluttered wildly as he watched Alec unconsciously run his tongue over his lips. Magnus had just been imagining those lips against his when he’d felt Alec’s eyes on him. It felt like a warm caress, and he’d been thrilled with the knowledge that he wasn’t the only one having those sorts of thoughts.

Magnus reached up and cupped Alec’s cheek gently, running his fingers down his cheek and along his jaw before cupping his chin. He smiled at Alec as he ran his thumb gently over his bottom lip. Magnus hadn’t felt this giddy about anyone in so long, though if he was truly honest, he didn’t think he’d ever felt like this about anyone before. He had no idea what it was about Alec that made him different, made him unique, but he didn’t really care, he just knew that he was and Magnus couldn’t help but want that feeling to last forever.

Alec and Magnus had drifted closer. They lay side by side, so close that they could feel the heat radiating from each other. Their hands reached out, and their fingers intertwined. They smiled at each other shyly, eyes roaming each other’s face. It wouldn’t take much for their lips to meet, but something held them back. Maybe it was the fact that they were in public, or that Izzy, Clary and the boys would be back any moment, or it could have been the realisation that if they finally gave in, they wouldn’t be able to stop, no matter the reason, it wasn’t the right time and both of them knew it. They also both knew that their time would come soon.

Alec and Magnus’ little bubble was burst a moment later, when two thrilled children threw themselves down on their fathers, giggling hysterically. Izzy and Clary smirked as they looked at Magnus and Alec sheepishly.

“Sorry, but we need cupcakes!” Izzy said, and Alec blinked up at his sister.

Sitting up, Alec pulled out the cupcakes and let Max and Rafael have the first choice. It was no surprise to anyone that the boys chose the same colour cupcake.

“They look like the perfect family,” Clary whispered to Izzy as they sat down to join them.

“They do, don’t they.” She smiled at how happy her brother and Max looked.

After dessert, Magnus, Alec and the boys decided to play tag. They were soon running around, the boys giggling happily as Alec chased them down. Magnus grabbed both boys, tucking them under his arms and sprinted for a small group of trees. Alec could hear the boys shrieking in amusement.

Alec was struck by the yearning he felt inside, he hadn’t felt this way since the moment he realised he wanted Max in his life. Alec let his mind wander, imagining them all as a family and his heart clenched. He was so gone. Rafael was one of the sweetest little boys he’d ever met, and he found himself daring to daydream of being more to the boy than just Max’s dad.

Alec laughed as he spotted the boys trying to hide behind a tree and pushing Magnus out the other side. Magnus ran to hide behind a bush and Max ran to him giggling and threw himself into his arms. Seeing Magnus with his son like that made Alec’s insides melt.

It was hard to get the boys to say goodbye and Magnus had to admit, it was hard for him too. Unfortunately, he had dinner plans with Raphael, and they’d had it planned for weeks.

“We definitely need to do this again,” Magnus said as they walked back to their cars.

“It was a great afternoon,” Alec smiled at him.

“Sorry we need to rush off, but we’ve had dinner planned with our friend Raphael for weeks.”

“Magnus you have nothing to apologise for.”

They packed away their things before each of them strapping the boys into their own cars.

“We’re going to head off,” Izzy said to Alec and Magnus smiling widely.

“It’s still early, so we’re going to try to get a little shopping in before the stores close,” Clary explained.

“And we’re grabbing dinner,” Isabelle said beaming.

“Have fun,” Alec said. “Though I am not sure you know what you’re in for Clary. If you need saving text me.” He laughed, and Izzy playfully punched him in the arm.

“I’m sure I’ll survive, I’ve shopped with Magnus,” She giggled and Magnus burst into laughter.

Magnus gave Clary and Izzy a hug, and the two girls took off down the street.

“Hopefully I’ll catch you tomorrow,” Magnus said, turning to Alec.

“I’m sure we’ll bump into each other.” Alec smiled at him.

“Enjoy the rest of your evening, Alexander.”

“You too Magnus, enjoy catching up with Raphael.”

Alec found himself rushing through his morning routine so that he would arrive at childcare in time to catch Magnus. He was rewarded for his efforts, when not a moment after he’d pulled into the childcare lot, Magnus pulled in alongside him.

“Morning Magnus,” Alec said as he got out of his car and noticed Magnus doing the same.

“Good morning, Alexander,” Magnus smiled widely at him.

Alec helped Max out of the car and was grabbing his bag when he noticed that Max wasn’t standing beside him any longer. He turned slightly panicked for a moment before he found Max and Rafael standing by the gate, holding hands and waiting for their fathers patiently.

“Did you have a good evening?” Magnus asked as he walked over to Alec.

“It was quiet, Max went to bed early, so I was able to actually watch an entire movie before falling asleep on the couch.” Alec laughed. “How about you?”

“Dinner was great, it had been too long since I’d caught up with Raphael. He works nights, and with Rafael, I don’t get out as much as I used too.”

“I know what you mean, being a parent plays havoc on your personal life, but the benefits outweigh the downsides.”

“They do indeed,” Magnus said as they watched their sons giggling together.

They walked the boys in and put their bags away before signing them in. The boys immediately made their way over to the dinosaur corner, and were playing happily.

“Good morning,” Naomi said, smiling at them. “Have they had breakfast?”

“Max wasn’t hungry, so I didn’t push,” Alec said.

“Rafael wanted to eat with Max,” Magnus chuckled.

“Right, well I will make sure to get some food into them.”

The men said their goodbye and walked out together.

“Busy day today?” Alec asked.

“We’re doing some back to back filming today since I’ve decided to take Friday off,” Magnus explained.

“Oh,” Alec said, feeling guilty for increasing Magnus’ workload.

“It’s perfectly fine Alexander, most the girls are happy too because they get Friday off as well,” he said. “It’s going to be an interesting week, we have some special guests coming in.”

“I’m surprised Izzy never grilled you about the show,” Alec said.

“I think her attention was elsewhere.” Magnus chuckled.

“She was out all night with Clary,” Alec told Magnus. “She texted me last night asking to borrow my car on Sunday. She wants to take Clary on a little adventure.”

“I know,” Magnus laughed. “I had Clary text me this morning, gushing about how wonderful Isabelle is and thanking me for introducing them.”

Magnus’ phone pinged, and he frowned. “Work, early morning dramas, I have to get going.”

“Me too,” Alec said.

“I hope you have a wonderful day, Alexander.”

“You too, Magnus.”

Alec smiled all the way to work.

A few hours later, Alec was sitting at his desk, reading over some test results. It was almost lunchtime, and he was debating going out to grab a sandwich or to just heat up one of the cans of soup he had stashed in his office when there was a knock at his door.

“Come in,” He said and looked up in surprise when Magnus walked in.

“Magnus!” Alec said surprised, and then he noticed the serious look on Magnus’ face. “Is everything OK?”

“Tessa asked me to come in to discuss Rafael’s results,” he said a look of concern on his face.

Alec guided Magnus to one of his guest chairs and sat in the other facing him.

“Everything was fine, but it seems he has an issue with his ears and hearing,” Magnus explained. “He needed to get ear tubes.”

“Grommets,” Alec said.

“Yep.” Magnus looked upset.

“Magnus, grommets are very common, and it’s a quick and easy procedure. Max has had grommets put in, that was about 5 months ago now,” Alec told him. “Did Tessa explain why?” Alec asked sure that she had.

“She did, but I was a little shell shocked I guess, I really didn’t take much in.”

“Give me one sec,” Alec said, and he quickly went around to his computer and pulled up Rafael’s file. He read over the audiology report and hummed to himself. It all seemed pretty straight forward.

“OK,” Alec said, sitting beside Magnus again. “I’m not sure how much about the ear. The middle ear is connected to the back of the nose and throat by the Eustachian tube. This tube allows air into the middle ear, helps maintain equal air pressure in and out of the middle ear, allowing the eardrum to vibrate, and it drains fluid and mucus from the ear to the back of your nose and throat.” Alec explained. “Have you ever had your ears pop when flying?”

“Almost all the time,” Magnus said.

“That’s the Eustachian tube doing its job. If the tube isn’t working properly, fluid can collect there, and over time it becomes thick, causing what we call glue ear.”

“What a horrible name,” Magnus said.

“Glue ear can cause trouble hearing, and it can make kids irritable, and cause behavioural problems. It also can lead to speech and language problems.”

“Could that be the cause of Rafael not sleeping?”

“It certainly wouldn’t help, and I noticed in his file that he’s had frequent ear infections they would disrupt sleep for sure.”

“So what’s a grommet?”

“It’s a tiny plastic tube only about 1.5 mm wide. It’s inserted into the eardrum to allow air to enter the middle ear. You can’t feel them in there, they don’t cause any discomfort, and they usually fall out on their own in 6 to 12 months, leaving the drum intact.”

“Tessa explained all that, but I forgot to ask her how exactly they put them in.”

“It’s a simple surgical procedure, done under a general anaesthetic. A small cut is made in the eardrum, and they suction any fluid out. Then they place the grommet in, and that’s it. The procedure takes about an hour, including anaesthetic, the operation and time in recovery. A couple of hours later, Rafael can go home.”

“You make it sound so simple.”

“It is Magnus,” Alec took his hands and squeezed them reassuring him.

“Rafael is booked in for Wednesday.”

“That’s great,” Alec reassured Magnus.

“Oh, I forgot about swimming, I guess he can’t go.”

“Actually he can, he’ll just need to wear earplugs and a cap will help too.”

“Not sure he’ll be happy about that.”

“Max wasn’t either, but maybe if Max wore it too he'd be OK with it?”

“No no, you don’t need to put Max through that.”

“He won’t mind if it means Rafael is at swimming and he actually likes wearing the cap.”

“Thank you, Alexander, I have to admit I was a little bit of a mess when I knocked on your door.”

“No need to thank me, Magnus, I’m glad I could be here for you.”

“Sadly I need to get back to work,” Magnus said, looking at the clock on Alec’s wall. “I’ll catch you later, hopefully.”

“Hopefully, drive safe Magnus.”

“Always,” Magnus said, smiling as he left.

That evening when Alec arrived at Childcare, Rafael and Max were both covered in flour.

“We had a little incident,” Cass laughed. “We’ve been making playdoh for tomorrow, and the boys go a little carried away. I was just about to change them.”

Alec laughed. “It’s fine, it’s only flour.” He ruffled his son’s hair and brushed him down a little.

“What did I miss?” Magnus said, walking into the room and looking at his son curiously.

“Playdoh making went astray,” Cass explained.

“Looks like fun,” Magnus hugged his son before patting him down and causing puffs of flour to fill the air.

The men signed their boys out and walked out together.

“Thank you again for earlier Alexander,” Magnus said a little embarrassed. “You saved me from a complete meltdown.”

“No need to thank me,” Alec said. “I know how scary these things can be for a parent.”

Alec noticed a smudge of flour on Magnus’ cheek and without thinking, he walked into Magnus’ personal space and brushed it away gently with his fingers.

Magnus looked at Alec with wide eyes, unsure for a moment precisely what Alec was doing.

Alec blushed when he realised how close he was standing and his fingers were still cupping Magnus’ cheek.

“Sorry,” He said, dropping his hand. “You had some flour.”

“Oh,” Magnus said, his breathing a little rushed.

They smiled at each other for a moment, lost in each other until they heard giggles. Snapping back to reality, Alec picked up Max and opened his car door. After strapping Max into his seat, Alec turned to see Magnus strapping Rafael in.

Alec closed the door and waited. Magnus turned and smiled at Alec.

“Have a great night, Alexander,” He said.

“You too Magnus,” Alec was still smiling when he got into the car.

The next morning Rafael was already in care when they arrived, and Alec noticed that Magnus had signed him in just after 6.30am. Alec felt a little disappointed that he wouldn’t get his morning dose of Magnus.

It was just about 3 pm when Alec’s phone started ringing, and he was surprised to see it was Magnus.

“Hello?” Alec said, answering.

“Hello Alexander, sorry to disturb you at work.”

“It’s perfectly fine, you’re actually saving me from reports, and my next appointment isn’t until 4.”

“Sounds horrible, poor Alexander.” Magnus giggled.

“I need to ask a huge favour, and I know we haven’t known each other for that long so feel free to say no if . . .”

“Magnus, just ask,” Alec said, interrupting him.

“I’m stuck at work tonight, I need to get extra filming done as I’m taking the rest of the week off,” He explained. “Usually I can get either Cat or Clary to take Rafael, but Cat is working, and Clary is helping her mother with a gallery opening.”

“So you need someone to pick up and mind Rafael for a few hours?”

“Exactly,” Magnus said. “If it’s too much I could always bring him here . . .”

“Magnus, it’s not a problem at all. I’m happy to help.”

“Really? Are you sure?”

“Yes,” Alec laughed. “What’s one more toddler for the night?”

“Oh,” Magnus suddenly exclaimed. “Child seat.”

“That’s easily sorted,” Alec said. “We have a few loan seats here, I can borrow one, and my brother Jace is a licenced installed, he can install it for me, he’s done with work by 4.30 pm.”

“I’ll pay for the installation, Alexander.”

Alec laughed. “Jace wouldn’t dare charge me.”

“You are a lifesaver Alexander, I should be done by 9 pm.”

“Not a problem,” Alec said, “I was planning on grilled salmon and salad for dinner, would that be OK for Rafael?”

“Oh yes, he loves Salmon, especially with the skin on and crispy.”

“Is there any other way to have it?” Alec laughed. “Any allergies I need to know about?”

“Nothing thankfully, though he needs to be nil by mouth from 10 pm.”

“Of course for surgery tomorrow.”

“I’ll call childcare and let them know you’ll be picking Rafael up tonight.”

“I’ll text you my address for later.”

Magnus chuckled. “That will definitely be useful.”

“If you need anything, please call me. I’ll answer if I’m free, if not leave a message and I’ll call you back as soon as possible.”

“Magnus I’m sure we’ll be fine.”

“I can’t thank you enough, Alexander.”

“Anytime Magus, we’ll see you later tonight.”

“You will, bye, Darling.” Magnus hung up and left Alec blushing wildly at the endearment.

Alec immediately called Jace to ask if he could drop by on the way home.

“Sure, can do,” Jace said. “But why do you need another seat?”

“Magnus needs to work late tonight, so he’s asked me to pick up Rafael and to mind him for a few hours,” Alec explained.

“Oh, really,” Jace teased.

“We’re friends Jace, you do favours for friends.”

“According to Izzy, you’re more than friends.”

“Izzy has a big mouth.”

“Yeah she does, that’s not news, ”Jace laughed.

“You know I’m just happy for you, right?” Jace said.

“I know, but it’s early days, and we’re taking it slow.”

“I’ll see you around 5ish,” Jace said, dropping the subject.

“Thanks, Jace.”

“No problems, I didn’t have anything planned tonight anyway, just the gym and home to an empty apartment and a TV dinner,” Jace said fishing.

“I’m making Salmon and Salad if you’re interested,” Alec said.

“Count me in.”

“No Maia?” Alec asked.

“She works Tuesday, Wednesday and Sunday nights. It’s hard fitting in a job and study.”

“But things are good?”

“Very,” Jace said happily.

Jace and Maia had initially hooked up after a party. Maia hadn’t wanted more, but Jace had been persistent and had finally gotten Maia to give a relationship a try. They’d been dating for about 2 months, and Alec hadn’t seen Jace happier. Maia was good for Jace, she was smart and witty, and she didn’t take shit from anyone, including and especially Jace.

“Now we just need to find Izzy a man,” Jace joked.

“Or not,” Alec chuckled.

“Do you know something I don’t know?” Jace asked.

“Next time to talk to Izzy, ask her about Clary.”

“Clary?”

“Yep, Magnus introduced them last weekend.”

Jace laughed. “I need to go, it seems I need to call my sister.”

“You do that, catch you later.”

When Alec and Jace arrived at Childcare, Max and Rafael were sitting together patiently with their bags. Naomi explained that Alec was picking them both up tonight, and they were beyond excited. Magnus had called earlier, and he had talked to Rafael, to explain that he was going home with Max tonight, all he’d gotten from his son was a squeal of delight and a rushed bye-bye.

Max leapt up excitedly when he saw his uncle, he ran to him, dragging Rafael along with him.

“Ace,” Max screamed, running into his legs and hugging him tightly.

“Hello little man, missed me?” Jace smiled down at his nephew.

Max had had trouble saying Jace, and it usually came out as Ace and Jace actually loved it! He never bothered to correct Max. Jace knelt down and smiled at Rafael, who was standing there shyly.

“Hi, I’m Jace, Max’s uncle, you must be Rafael, great to meet you.” Jace held out his hand.

The little boy smiled at him, bypassed his hand and moved in for a hug. Jace couldn’t help but smile, it seems he had Rafael’s approval.

Alec looked over at his brother who had both boys giggling, Jace was a natural when it came to kids, and Alec knew that one day he was going to make an incredible father. Alec signed the boys out and carried their bags, and they walked out hand in hand with Jace.

Alec strapped Rafael into his seat while Jace strapped in Max. It was a short ride home, and the boys were happily chatting to each other, neither Jace nor Alec had a clue what they were saying, but the boys seemed to understand each other perfectly.

“It’s like they have their own language,” Jace said.

“I know, it’s worrisome, sometimes I think they are plotting something.”

The boys giggled and then went silent.

“Yep, I think they definitely are.” Jace laughed.

While Alec cooked dinner, Jace kept the boys amused, playing Dinosaur bingo and crocodile snap. After dinner, Alec ran a bath for the boys, and they were both splashing around happily, squirting Jace with water when Alec’s phone started ringing.

“Hello Magnus,” Alec said, smiling as he answered, ducking into the hallway.

“Hi Alexander, how goes it?”

“All good, we’ve had dinner, and the boys are in the bath at the moment, having fun squirting my brother.”

Magnus laughed.

“I’m going to borrow Rafael some of Max’s clothes and Pj’s.”

“Oh, thank you,” Magnus said. “Usually I have more notice when I have to work late, and I pack Rafael a bag, I completely forgot he’s need something to change into.”

“It’s handy that they are the same size,” Alec said.

“Could I say Hi?” Magnus asked.

“Of course,” Alec smiled as he walked back into the bathroom and put the call on speaker.

“Guys let’s call a truce on the splashing and squirting for a moment, Rafael I have your dad on speaker.”

“Hi boys,” Magnus said, and Rafael squealed.

“Papa,” He said happily. “Bath time.”

“Having fun Raf?” Magnus asked.

“So much, Ace funny.” It seemed that Rafael had also decided to call Jace, Ace and Jace couldn’t help but laugh.

“Jace is also soaked through,” Jace said laughing.

“I’ll be there soon, OK, Rafael, sorry I have to work.”

“OK, Papa,” Rafael said.

“Thank you again, Alexander,” Magnus said, and Alec noticed Jace smirking.

“Anytime Magnus, we’ll see you soon,” Alec said, hanging up.

“Alexander,” Jace teased, and Alec just rolled his eyes at him.

At around 8 pm, Alec noticed that the excitement of the evening had finally caught up to the boys.

“I think it’s time for a story and bed,” Alec said.

Both boys hugged Jace goodnight and they followed Alec into Max’s room. Alec picked up one of Max’s favourite books and sat in the rocker. Max crawled into his lap and sat on the left armrest, followed by Rafael, who sat on the right. Alec read through the book, putting on funny voices that had both boys giggling. Both boys them climbing into Max’s bed and curled up together. They were almost instantly asleep.

Alec and Jace were watching TV when there was a knock at the door, and Alec noticed it was almost 10 pm.

“I’m so sorry,” Magnus said, looking rushed as he stepped inside. “Traffic was unusually heavy tonight.”

“It’s fine, Magnus,” Alec assured him, leading him into the lounge.

Jace was sitting on the couch, scrolling through his phone, he looked up smiling when they approached. Izzy was right, Magnus was hot, Jace thought to himself.

“Magnus, my brother Jace.” Alec introduced them.

“Nice to meet you,” Magnus said, walking over.

Jace stook and shook Magnus’ hand. “Great to meet you too, finally, I’ve heard a lot about you.”

“All good I hope,” Magnus said amused as he watched Alec blush.

“Definitely,” Jace chuckled.

Magnus took that opportunity to look around the apartment, it being the first time he’d visited. It was large and spacious, the furniture and decorations were all very, Alec. It had a comfortable homely feel that put Magnus entirely at ease. It was also then that he noticed the apartment was also suspiciously free of children. He looked at Alec curiously.

“They’re asleep in Max’s room,” Alec explained, leading the way.

He opened the door, and they peered inside to find the boys cuddling close, sleeping soundly.

“They are so cute together,” Jace said behind them.

“They are indeed,” Magnus said, smiling at the boys. “I hate to disturb them, but Rafael has surgery tomorrow, so we need to go home.”

“Speaking of which, I think I’ll head out, those two tired me out,” Jace said.

“Thanks for tonight Jace,” Alec said, hugging his brother.

“Yes, thank you,” Magnus added.

“Anytime, I actually had a blast with those two little guys,” Jace said honestly. “I’m sure we’ll be seeing more of each other,” Jace said to Magnus.

“I have a feeling we will,” Magnus said, smiling widely.

“Night Jace,” Alec said, and Jace showed himself out.

“About tomorrow,” Alec said, turning to Magnus.

“I know, it will be fine, and I have nothing to be nervous about.”

“Actually what I was going to say was, I talked to Tessa, and I thought a friendly face might calm nerves so I’ll be assisting her.”

“Calm Rafael’s or mine?” Magnus asked.

“Both,” Alec chuckled.

Magnus took Alec’s hand in his own. “I don’t know how to thank you for everything, Alexander.”

“It’s not necessary,” Alec said, squeezing Magnus’ hand.

“I’m so grateful for whatever gods or deities brought you my way,” Magnus said honestly.

“I was just thinking the same thing about you.”

They stood staring at each other for a few moments and were only brought back to reality when they heard the boys stir.

“We should head home,” Magnus said.

Magnus picked up Rafael carefully as Alec shifted Max and Rafael cuddled almost immediately into his father.

Alec grabbed Rafael’s bag from the corner of the room. “I’ll walk you out,” He said, grabbing the monitor in the lounge and clipping it to his belt. Alec also grabbed a blanket from the couch and covered Rafael with it.

“Thanks,” Magnus smiled.

“I figured it might be a little chilly out.”

Alec walked with Magnus to his car and opened the door for Magnus to put Rafael into his seat. When he was strapped in tight, Magnus covered him up with the blanket.

“I’ll get all this back to you.”

“No stress Magnus.”

“Thank you again, Alexander.”

“It was no big deal, in fact having Rafael here tonight made things so much easier with Max. There was no whining at dinner or bath time, and it’s the easiest I’ve put him to bed in months.”

“That’s toddlers for you,” Magnus chuckled.

“I’ll see you tomorrow at the hospital.”

“I’ve never been there before,” Magnus said.

“It’s a small private hospital, great staff. We use them for our procedures all the time.”

Magnus still looked nervous.

“Hey,” Alec said, stepping closer. “It’s OK to be nervous, but Rafael is in good hands, and it will be over before you know it.”

Magnus smiled weakly, and Alec pulled him into a hug.

Magnus practically melted against Alec, all the stress from work and the worry about Rafael’s surgery slowly leaching out of him. He wrapped his own arms around Alec and held on tight. When they finally broke apart, both men were blushing.

“Drive safe,” Alec said softly.

“Always,” Magnus replied as he got into his car.

Alec waited for Magnus to get into his car and pull away before he went inside.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rafael has his surgery. Alec and Max visit Rafael at home. Alec and Magnus get to spend the day together and bump into someone unexpected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi All,
> 
> Thank you to each and every one of you for the Kudos and the wonderful comments. I know I've said it before but the fact that you take the time to not only read my work but to send a comment or kudos really does mean so much. It fuels my creative soul and brightens my day. 
> 
> My spare time these days is very limited, and it's making the time between posting chapters longer and longer, so I have a question for you all. I usually work to about 8K words for a chapter, and it's been taking me a 2 to 3 weeks to post them. Would you prefer I continue as I am, or would you like me to post shorter chapters?
> 
> While writing this chapter, I've had to adjust my entire outline (Which I hardly ever do) because Alec went and messed it up. Actually, it's both Magnus and Alec's fault, I think they were getting impatient with me, hehe. I hope you enjoy this chapter.
> 
> Big Hugs to you all! XOXOX

Alec had dropped Max off at Childcare early, and Max hadn’t been happy because he knew that Rafael wouldn’t be there today. Thankfully Cass was on the early shift, and she suggested they make Rafael a get well card which allowed Alec to slip away with minimal fuss.

He was just going through the pre-surgery checklist with one of the nurses when Tessa walked in.

“I see you have everything under control,” She said, smiling.

“We do,” The nurse smiled at her.

A moment later, the anaesthetist Roger, walked in all smiles. “Our patient is in the waiting area, along with his very nervous father.”

“Alec, would you mind going out to talk to Magnus?” Tessa asked.

“Of course not,” Alec smiled at her and rushed out.

Alec walked into the waiting area to find a very tired looking Magnus sitting uncomfortably with Rafael in his lap. As Alec walked up Rafael beamed at him and slipped off Magnus lap to give him a hug. A moment later, he was looking around, and Alec realised he was looking for Max.

“Sorry Rafael, Max is at childcare since this is my work, but I promise, I’ll bring him by tonight to say Hi.”

Rafael looked down sadly but nodded, OK.

“If that’s OK with you Magnus,” Alec added realising he hadn’t asked Magnus permission.

“Of course, Alexander, you and Max are always welcome.” Magnus smiled for the first time that morning.

“So did you get any sleep?” Alec asked as he sat down beside Magnus.

“Nope,” Magnus chuckled, sadly. “I couldn’t turn my thoughts off.”

“Understandable,” Alec said, taking his hand.

Alec heard someone clearing their throat, and he noticed one of the nurses hovering.

“We’re ready?” He asked her.

“We are,” She smiled back.

“Rafael, Magnus, this is Katie, she’s one of the nurses assisting today.”

“Hi, Katie,” Magnus said standing.

“Nice to meet you,” She said and turned to Rafael. “You must be Rafael.”

Rafael smiled at her shyly.

Katie held out her hand, “Would you like to see the theatre? There are loads of cool things in there.”

Rafael looked at his father who nodded and then he took Katie’s hand and let her lead him down the corridor, closely followed by Magnus and Alec.

 “I’ll see you in there, OK?” Alec said, and Magnus nodded as Alec slipped into the operating theatre.

 “So the theatre is a clean space,” Katie explained to Rafael. “So we need to wear some special clothing.”

Katie helped Rafael remove his top, but he was allowed to keep his singlet and track pants on. She dressed him in a gown and added a hair cover. Removing his shoes, she placed booties over his socks.

“Now for dad,” She said, smiling at Rafael.

Katie handed Magnus a gown to cover his clothing as well as a hair cover and booties.

“This is going to ruin my hair,” Magnus laughed, and Rafael giggled.

When they walked in, Magnus noticed that Alec had changed and was scrubbed up with a hair cover, booties and gloves on.

 

While Katie showed Rafael around the operating theatre, Tessa explained to Magnus the procedure. Magnus already knew most of that was going to happen, but Alec had failed to mention the anaesthesia procedure.

“So I just need to hold him while you put him to sleep?” Magnus asked.

“We find that’s usually the best way with smaller children,” Tessa explained.

“I’ll just give him a small injection, and he’ll start to drift off almost immediately,” Roger explained. “He’ll go limp and then we’ll know he’s out.”

“Oh,” Magnus said, looking very concerned.

“It’s just his body relaxing Magnus,” Alec explained.

“I’m not sure I can do that, Alexander,” Magnus whispered. The idea of his son limp and unresponsive in his arms sending a chill through him right to his heart.

Alec through for a moment, “I can hold him, you can hold his other hand.”

“Would that be OK?” Magnus asked.

Roger smiled. “That’s fine.”

Alec took a seat on the edge of the operating table, and Katie brought Rafael over. Alec picked him up and sat him in his lap.

“I’m going to hold you while Roger gives you a tiny injection, would that be OK?” Alec asked the boy. “Your dad is going to be right here, holding your hand.”

Rafael shook his head nervously but settled back against Alec. Magnus stood to one side, holding Rafael’s hand while Roger worked on the other arm. Magnus was grateful for the angle because it meant he couldn’t see much.

“You're so brave baby,” Magnus said, trying to get Rafael to put all his attention on him and not on Roger and the needle in his hand.

He noticed Rafael flinch for a moment and then Roger shifted. “Let’s count,” he said, smiling.

“1, 2, 3 . . .” Rafael’s eyes slid closed, and he slumped against Alec.

“That was quick,” Magnus said surprised.

“It doesn’t take much, even a full-grown adult doesn’t usually get past 6,” Roger explained.

Alec shifted off the table and lay Rafael down gently.

“Magnus, let me take you to the waiting and recovery area,” Katie said.

“You’ll see him soon, Magnus,” Alec smiled at him reassuringly.

Magnus paced back and forth in the recovery area, there were two beds and space for a third as well as four of very comfortable looking recliners and a few chairs, but Magnus was too nervous to sit still. After what seemed like hours but was in fact only 45 minutes a smiling Alec approached.

“All done?” Magnus asked.

“All done, they are going to bring him out in a moment, and then Tessa will come out and have a chat with you.”

Magnus stopped pacing, not that he had a choice, Alec had taken his hand, and he stood beside him nervously. A moment later, two orderlies rolled a bed towards them, and Magnus could see Rafael. He looked so tiny in the large bed.

Magnus hovered as they moved the bed into the empty space and then rushed to Rafael’s side as they locked it into place.

“He’s still asleep,” Magnus said.

“He’ll be waking up soon,” Alec explained. He grabbed a couple of chairs and placed them besides Rafael’s bed motioning for Magnus to sit.

“Surgery went well,” Tessa said as she approached.

Magnus looked up at her in relief.

“We had to suction fluid out of both ears, though his left ear was worse than the right.” She explained. “The placement of the ear tubes went well.”

“So, what now?” Magnus asked.

“Rafael will be a little groggy when he wakes up. The nurses will check all his vitals, and we’ll give him some fluids as well as pain relief and antibiotics. The pharmacist has already prepared his medication to take home.” She said, pointing to the small bag at the end of the bed. “He’ll need to take the antibiotics for the next 7 days, 1 tablet, 3 times a day. For today you just need to give him one tonight. He’ll also need ear drops, 3 drops in each ear, morning and night until the drops are finished.”

“So drops tonight as well?”

“Yes.”

“Not sure how I’m going to get him to swallow the tablets.”

“They are crushable,” Alec said. “But only put them in water or juice, not milk, and make sure to stir well and ensure he drinks it all.”

Magnus gave Alec a thankful look for the advice.

“If Rafael is in pain, it’s Ok to give him paracetamol, every four hours at the recommended dose,” Tessa added. “He’ll be a little tired and quiet, but that’s from the anaesthetic, not the ear tubes.”

“Over the next few days things may seem much louder to him, but he’ll adjust quickly. If he develops a high fever, call me. He actually is OK to go back to childcare on Friday, and Alec mentioned swimming. That’s fine just put in earplugs and have him wear a cap, he’ll need to be careful around dirty water, that includes baths and showers.”

“Right, so we need to be extra careful . .” Magnus started to say when he noticed Rafael moving and then open his eyes.

Magnus’ heart seemed to stop for a moment and then fluttered as his son smiled at him.

“Hello baby,” Magnus said, standing to kiss his forehead.

“Papa,” Rafael croaked.

“If you have any more questions, feel free to call me, or ask Alec,” Tessa said, smiling. “I’ll go get the nurse, and I’ll see you both in a week.”

Tessa took off, and Magnus shifted closer to his son.

“You were so brave,” Magnus said, smiling at him.

Katie came over, dragging a monitor and a tray table. She had medication set out and a glass of water with a straw.

Magnus shifted to make room.

“Small sips OK sweetie,” She said, moving the straw to Rafael’s mouth.

Rafael took a few small sips and then smiled.

“Magnus, let’s let Katie take Rafael’s vitals OK?” Alec said.

“I’ll be right over there,” Magnus said to Rafael pointing to the end of his bed, and Rafael nodded.

Katie popped a monitor on Rafael’s finger, checking his heart rate and respiration before giving him his antibiotic tablet. She had no trouble getting him to swallow it.

“You’ll have to show me how you did that,” Magnus chuckled.

“It’s all part of my charm,” Katie laughed. “Kids love me.”

“OK, the last one,” Katie promised Rafael and handed him some liquid painkiller. “This tastes better, I promise, like strawberries.”

Rafael swallowed it all down and smiled at Katie.

“Good boy,” She smiled back at him. “Would you like to sit up a little?”

Rafael nodded, and Katie adjusted his bed and then his pillows. She handed him the bed remote.

“OK, now if you need anything, press this green button and I will back in a flash sweetie,” Katie explained.

“He’s all yours, I’ll be back in a bit, but if you need me sooner, press the call button,” Katie told Magnus. “Only small sips of water for the time being. We’ll get him something to eat soon.”

“Are you doing OK Raf?” Magnus asked, taking a seat beside him.

Rafael smiled at his dad.

Alec’s phone pinged and he took it out of his pocket and frowned.

“Is something wrong, Alexander?” Magnus asked.

“No, but I just noticed the time, I’ll need to get back to work soon,” Alec said sadly.

“Duty calls,” Magnus smiled at him.

“Max and I will come visit later tonight Rafael,” Alec said, smiling at the little boy. “What time would be OK?” Alec directed at Magnus.

“Anytime tonight should be fine Alexander, Cat and Ragnor are coming over about 7ish.”

“OK, we’ll be over just after 7, I’ll feed Max before we come over.”

“Alexander I can’t thank you enough for today, for everything really.”

“You don’t need to thank me, Magnus, I’m always here for you, for you both.”

Alec ruffled Rafael’s hair causing the boy to giggle. “See you both tonight.”

“Looking forward to it,” Magnus said, smiling up at him.

Alec turned and walked out into the corridor, he was just about to leave the floor when he realised he had no idea what Magnus’ address was.

Magnus watched Alec leave and then turned to his son. Rafael was looking a little sleepy. He was about to ask if he wanted his bed lowered when Alec came rushing back into the room.

“I don’t have your address,” Alec said blushing, and Magnus couldn’t help the way his heart flip-flopped at how adorable he looked.

“I’ll text you our address Alexander, saves you remembering it.”

“Thank you,” Alec said, smiling. “Now I better get going, I hate leaving my patients waiting.”

Magnus laughed. “Isn’t that what doctors do?”

“I’m trying to break the mould.” Alec laughed as left.

After taking a nap for about half an hour, Rafael was wide away and very animated. Katie brought both him and Magnus some sandwiches, jelly and juice, and an hour later, they were on their way home.

“How are you feeling?” Magnus asked Rafael as he settles down beside him on the couch.

Rafael blinked at his dad and smiled, “sleep?”

“Sounds like a good idea,” Magnus said, standing and lifting his son in his arms. Despite being tired Rafael giggled.

Magnus changed Rafael into his PJ’s and tucked him into bed. He was able to leave when Rafael whined.

“Want me to stay for a while?”

Rafael nodded his head, sleepily. Magnus shifted Rafael a little and lay down beside him. Rafael rolled into him, snuggling against him and drifted off to sleep. Magnus lay there for a little while looking down at his sleeping son, so full of love that his heart ached, he soon found himself drifting off, the stress of the day and the sleepless night before catching up with him.

Much to Magnus’ surprise it was quite late in the afternoon when he woke. Rafael was still sleeping, so he carefully slipped off the bed and made his way into the living room. Scooping up his phone, he walked into the kitchen to grab a drink and decided he should look at organising some food for later.

Lifting his phone, he realised he had multiple messages. He quickly sent off a reply to Cat, Clary and Raphael, leaving Alec’s messages for last. He couldn’t help being thrilled that there were 6 of them.

_‘I hope you made it home safe and sound and Rafael is going OK.’_

_‘Make sure he gets lots of rest.’_

_‘And don’t forget about yourself, you need rest too, you’re no use to him if you’re worn out.’_

_‘Thank you for the address, we’ll be over about 7 pm.’_

_‘Did you need anything? I know you can’t just duck out to the shops today.’_

_‘Is Rafael scared of balloons?’_

The last message made Magnus giggle. He decided a quick call might be easier, so he sent Alec a quick text.

_‘Are you free for a quick chat?’_

Alec was just walking his last patient out when he felt his phone buzz in his pocket, he always had it on silent when he was with a patient. Walking back into his office, he saw the message from Magnus, and he couldn’t help but smile. Instead of texting back, he just dialled his number as he sunk into his chair.

“Alexander,” Magnus said happily as he answers.

“Hi Magnus, I thought I’d just call. How’s Rafael?”

“He’s sleeping, we came home, and he was tired, so I put him into bed, and he wanted me to stay with him, seems I was fairly tired too, I only woke up a few minutes ago.”

“Good, you needed to rest too.”

“I have to admit, I’m feeling great now.”

“Sorry I had to rush off this morning.”

“Alexander, don’t be silly, you had work to do. The fact that you took the time out of your busy schedule as it is meant so much to me, to us.”

“It was nothing, you’re both important to me, I wanted to be there for you both.”

“You’re important to us too, you and Max.”

They were both quiet for a moment, letting the meaning of their words sink in.

“Do you need anything? Is there anything I can bring?” Alec said, eventually.

“I did a shop the night before knowing I might not be about to get out for a few days, so we’re all set.”

“Good,” Alec said, smiling happily.

“Oh and Rafael is fine with balloons,” Magnus chuckled.

“I just wanted to check first, Max used to be terrified of them, always worried they’d burst.”

“Rafael actually likes bursting them, so I guess he’s the opposite.”

There was a knock at Alec’s door, and he looked up to see Tessa standing there.

“Sorry Magnus I’ve got to go, but I’ll see you tonight.”

“See you soon, darling,” Magnus said and hung up feeling happy.

“Sorry I didn’t mean to interrupt,” Tessa said softly.

“It’s fine, What’s up?”

Tessa walked into his office and took a seat, she looked a little grim.

“I just received a request from the courts for Max’s medical records.”

“Oh,” Alec said a little surprised. “It's probably to do with the adoption.”

“Most likely, but I just wanted to let you know.”

“Thanks for telling me,” Alec said, trying not to look concerned.

“Anytime,” Tessa said. “Why don’t you take off early.”

“Thanks, I think I will, we’re going to visit Rafael tonight.”

“How’s he doing?”

“Good, Magnus said he was sleeping.”

“To be expected. Now get out of here.” She smiled as she stood.

“I don’t need to be told twice,” Alec laughed as he started shutting down his computer.

Magnus was in the kitchen when he heard movement, and Rafael walked in bleary-eyed.

“Hey baby, sleep, OK?”

“Yep,” Rafael. His tummy grumbled, and Magnus laughed.

“Hungry? Me too.” He said.

Magnus made them a sandwich each, and they ate at the kitchen bench. Afterwards, Magnus got together snacks for the guests they were expecting while Rafael sat happily colouring.

It was a little after 6.30 pm when Alec and Max arrived at Magnus’. They were a bit early, but Magnus had told Alec he was welcome to come over anytime.

Alec was about to ring the bell when the front door opened, and Alec was surprised to see his sister standing there.

“Izzy?” Alec said, surprised.

“Hey Alec,” She smiled at her brother. “Clary wanted to see Rafael, so we’re making a quick visit before we go out to dinner,” She said shyly.

Alec couldn’t help but smile at his sister, “I’m so happy for you, Iz.” He said as he moved in to give her a quick hug.

“Are those for me?” Izzy said to Max teasing. Max was holding half a dozen balloons and a giant teddy with a mask on.

“No,” Max said sternly. “Raf.”

“I was only teasing little man.” She said, bending down to give him a hug.

“Alexander, Max, come in, come in,” They heard as Magnus appeared at the door.

Alec lost the ability to speak as he took Magnus in. He was in loose-fitting linen pants and a linen shirt that was unbuttoned almost halfway down his chest, his feet were bare, his hair was ruffled, and his face was makeup-free, it was the most casual Alec had ever seen him and also the most beautiful.

“Hi,” Alec said, trying hard not to blush but failing miserably.

Max smiled at Magnus and then walked past him and into the apartment, looking around. As soon as he saw Rafael, he took off towards him, almost bowling Clary over.

“He’s been anxious to see Rafael,” Alec explained, standing there just staring at Magnus.

“You’re staring again,” Magnus said teasingly.

“You look so . .”

“Different,” Magnus added.

“Beautiful,” Alec corrected blushing.

Magnus blushed wildly, his heart in this throat. How was it that this man always made him feel so special.

Without thinking, Alec leant forward and kissed Magnus on the cheek, surprising both of them. They stood there lost in each other for another moment until someone shifted beside them and they remembered where they were.

“We should be going,” Clary said smirking.

“Thank you for coming,” Magnus said, but his eyes never left Alec’s.

“Good seeing you again, Alec,” Clary added.

“You too,” Alec said, but his eyes never left Magnus’ either.

“Oh I don’t need to borrow your car, Jace is letting me borrow a loaner,” Izzy said.

“Great,” Alec said, still smiling at Magnus.

“We’re off, talk soon.” She giggled as she dragged Clary out of the apartment.

“What was that?” Clary said giggling as they made their way towards their Uber who was waiting patiently outside.

“Love,” Izzy said, smiling widely. “That was definitely love.”

Both girls giggled as they got into the car snuggling close.

“Loaner?” Magnus asked.

“Jace owns and runs a motor mechanics.”

“Oh, that’s why he knows how to install child restraints.”

“Yep.”

“For some reason, I sort of thought he was also in the medical field,” Magnus explained.

“Jace hated school, he was more hands-on than academic.”

“I could use a good mechanic,” Magnus smiled shyly at Alec.

“Jace would definitely take care of you, I’ll make sure if it.”

When Rafael saw Max, he dropped the toys he had in his hands and ran over to hug his friend tightly. The balloons slipped from Max’s grasp and floated up to the ceiling.

The boys were laughing and giggling, and they tried and failed to jump for the dangling strings.

Alec and Magnus finally snapped out of their moment and moved further into the apartment, smiling widely at their sons.

“Oops,” the boys laughed as they collided and fell to the floor.

“Need some help?” Alec asked, reaching for the strings and pulling them back down.

Max and Rafael giggled as Alec handed them to Rafael, who was already hugging the teddy close to his chest.

“Max couldn’t decide on just one balloon, so we got all of them,” Alec explained.

“That would explain the ‘It’s a boy’ balloon,” a man said as he walked into the room and took a seat on the couch.

“Alec, Raphael, Raphael Alec.”

“Very nice to meet you,” Alec said, moving to shake Raphael’s hand.

“Good to meet you too,” Raphael smiled. “Now I can put a face to the name, it’s Alexander this and Alexander that constantly these days.” He explained and Alec watched Magnus blush.

“I’m not that bad,” Magnus protested.

“You certainly are, but who can blame you,” A familiar voice said behind Alec, and he turned to find Cat standing there smiling.

“Hey Cat,” Alec said, moving to hug her warmly.

“Great to see you, Alec, as always and out of the clinic for once.”

Ragnor walked into the room, jugging drinks and snacks.

“Alec, good to see you.”

“Hi Ragnor,” Alec smiled, “Here let me help.” Alec took the tray of snacks from him.

All the adults made themselves comfy in the lounge while Rafael took Max back to his room.

“Don’t make too much of a mess, OK,” Alec said to Max, who nodded to his dad.

“It’s fine, Alexander, the room is already a mess,” Magnus explained.

It hadn’t escaped Alec’s attention that Raphael had moved from his spot to let Alec sit beside Magnus.

Ragnor was telling Alec a story about he and Magnus’ travels to Peru when Alec saw movement out of the corner of his eye. He glanced to the side, expecting to see one of the boys but there was no one there. He had just turned his attention back to Ragnor when out of nowhere, a small cat pounced onto the arm of the couch. Alec couldn’t help his initial gasp of surprise, but it soon turned into coos as he noticed how cute the little cat was. The cat was sitting there staring at Alec.

“And who might you be?” Alec said softly as he reached out to the cat.

“Alexander. .” Magnus exclaimed in warning, but it was too late. Alec had reached out to the cat and much to Magnus’ surprise, the cat nuzzled against Alec’s hand and purred.

A moment later, Alec picked up the little cat and sat him in his lap. It was only then that he looked up and noticed that everyone had stopped talking, and they were all staring at him with shocked expressions and wide eyes.

“Is something wrong?” Alec asked, wondering if he shouldn’t have picked up the cat.

“How did you do that?” Raphael asked.

“What?” Alec asked, confused.

“Pickup Chairman without losing a finger,” Ragnor added.

Alec laughed, “This is Chairman?”

“Chairman Meow,” Magnus explained. “He’s not very friendly.”

“Not friendly, that cat is the devil,” Raphael said.

“No, not this little guy, he’s so sweet.” Alec had the cat in his lap, he had rolled over, and Alec was scratching his tummy as his pawed at Alec to not stop.

“Chairman doesn’t like anyone except for Magnus and Rafael.” Cat explained. “I’ve never even gotten close.”

Alec looked at them, sceptical.

“Let me show you,” Raphael said as he stood and leant forward to reach out to the cat. Chairman twisted in Alec’s lap, hissed at Raphael and swiped at his hand with claws out.

“Hey, little one,” Alec said sweetly. “Play nice.”

Chairman turned and snuggled back into Alec.

Cat leant towards Magnus, “Marry him.” She whispered. “You can’t let anyone that can tame that beast get away.”

Alec was so busy chatting and laughing with the group that he hardly noticed the time fly, and before he knew it, it was almost 9 pm.

“I need to get going, work calls,” Raphael said.

“Oh,” Magnus said, not noticing how late it had gotten. He’d been enjoying catching up with his friends and watching how well Alec interacted with them. Not that he doubted Alec would get along with them well. He already knew Cat and Ragnor and Raphael seemed to like Alec. They had the same sort of dry humour.

“We should get going too, early start in the morning,” Cat said.

Alec said his goodbyes and Magnus walked his friends to the door.

“I like him, don’t mess it up,” Raphael said smirking at Magnus.

“What he said,” Cat laughed. Magnus hugged his friends and pushed them out the door wanting to get back to Alec.

“So it’s just us now,” Magnus said smiling as he walked back into the lounge.

“And the boys,” Alec corrected. “Though they are really quiet.”

“They were fine when I checked them 10 minutes ago,” Magnus said.

They made their way to Rafael’s room and found the two curled up on Rafael’s bed asleep.

“They look so peaceful,” Magnus said softly.

“They do, I feel bad about having to wake Max,” Alec said. “I guess Rafael will be staying home tomorrow?”

“Yes, I’m keeping him home just in case, but he’ll be in care on Friday,” Magnus explained. “Are you still free?”

“Absolutely,” Alec said, beaming at Magnus.

“I wasn’t sure because you hadn’t mentioned it,” Magnus said shyly.

“I wasn’t sure if you would be free, with Rafael’s surgery and everything.”

“Thankfully he’s had no pain, fever or any side effects at all.”

“That’s great.” Alec smiled. “Was there anything, in particular, you’d like to do on Friday?”

“Hmm, not really, why don’t we play it by ear and see where the day leads us.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Alec smiled again, his heart fluttering at the thought of spending the day with Magnus.

Max shifted on the bed and moved to sit up, blinking as he woke. Rafael whined beside him and yawned.

“Time to go, Max,” Alec said quietly.

Max grumbled but slipped off the bed.

“You’ll see Rafael on Friday,” Alec explained.

Max smiled and gave Rafael a hug as he too slipped off the bed.

“Do you think he realises that Friday isn’t tomorrow?” Magnus whispered.

“No, I won’t lie it isn’t going to be easy dropping him off tomorrow at care,” Alec said seriously.

“Rafael will miss him too,” Magnus said watching the two boys hugging.

“Maybe after work, once you’re settled at home, the boys could share a video call?” Magnus suggested as the idea popped into his head.

“That’s a wonderful idea,” Alec beamed at him.

They said their goodbyes and they promised the boys they’d be able to call each other tomorrow.

Thursday morning was difficult. Max didn’t want to stay at care, and it wasn’t until Cass suggested that they make a banner and decorations for Rafael’s return that Alec was able to slip out of the room.

A little after 10 am, Alec sent Magnus a text.

_‘Good morning, Magnus, how is Rafael feeling? I hope you both slept well.’_

Alec couldn’t help checking his phone over the next couple of hours, between patients, when he never received a response from Magnus. By 12 he was starting to get a little worried. He was about to send another text when his phone started ringing, and he was relieved to see Magnus’ name on the screen.

“Good afternoon, Alexander.”

“Magnus, Hi,” Alec said, smiling.

“Sorry it took me so long to reply to your message, my phone was buried under a mountain of clothes, and we didn’t hear the message arrive.” He explained.

“That’s OK,” Alec said relieved.

“Rafael is doing really well, though he was sad he couldn’t join Max today.”

“Max misses him too. How did he sleep?”

“Really well, he didn’t wake up until just after 9 am,” Magnus said happily. “It was a nice sleep in for both of us.”

“Lucky you,” Alec laughed and then he realised something Magnus had said and had to ask for details. “How exactly did you phone get buried under a mountain of clothes?”

Magnus chuckled. “We decided to do a little clean-out of our wardrobes,” Magnus explained. “Rafael seems to be outgrowing just about everything.”

“Tell me about it, Max is too. I’ll need to talk to Izzy soon and get her to go shopping for him.”

“You get your sister to buy Max’s clothes?”

“Yep,” Alec said. “Magnus I have no idea when it comes to clothes, I usually give her my credit card, a list of the basic items he needs and Izzy does the rest.”

“Alexander, that will just not do!” Magnus protested. “Tomorrow you and I are going clothes shopping for our children.”

Alec wanted to protest, he hated shopping, but the idea of seeing Magnus in his element was too good a chance to pass up. Alec also couldn’t help the way his heart raced when Magnus had said ‘our children’. He had known what Magnus had meant, but it could have been taken the other way, and that idea was growing more and more in Alec’s heart every day.

“Alexander?” Alec heard Magnus said and realised he had asked him a question.

“Sorry, I’m still here.”

“So shopping tomorrow?” Magnus asked again.

“OK, shopping tomorrow but I’ll need copious amounts of coffee,” Alec added.

“Deal.” Magnus laughed.

That evening while Alec cooked dinner, Max and Rafael chatted happily, both boys beaming as they walked around their respective homes, showing each other items, and giggling constantly.

Alec was surprised when his phone rang and noticed it was Magnus.

“We may have created monsters,” Magnus laughed. “I tried to tell Rafael that Max needed to go, but he ignored me and took off to his room with my iPad.”

“Max is in his room too,” Alec chuckled. “You do realise they’ll want to call each other all the time now?”

“Yes, sorry.”

“Nothing to be sorry about, I’m over the moon that Max has made such a good friend.”

“I am too, for Rafael,” Magnus admitted. “So tomorrow . . .” Magnus said.

“I was thinking, we could meet up at childcare and then I could follow you home to drop your car back,” Alec explained. “We’ll take my car just in case we run late because I still have the two seats installed.”

“That’s good thinking, Alexander,” Magnus purred. “Brains and beauty.”

Alec laughed. “I’ll see you in the morning.”

“You certainly will, goodnight Alexander.”

“Goodnight Magnus.”

Alec took a little more care dressing for the day. He was wearing dark jeans and a blue button-down shirt that Izzy always said looked great on him. He had even dragged out the leather jacket Jace had bought him a few years back. He had also tried to style his hair, but it had looked worse than when it was unbrushed, so he just ruffled it up and ran his fingers through it.

As they arrived at Childcare, Alec noticed Magnus pull up almost a moment behind them. Alec got out of the car quickly, grabbing Max. As he watched Magnus and Rafael walk towards them, he couldn’t help his breath catch in his throat.

“Wow, you look amazing,” Alec blurted out.

Magnus blushed wildly. “As do you, Alexander.”

Magnus had woken up a little earlier than usual. He’d repainted his nails a dark purple to match the outfit he’d chosen for the day. A dark purple shirt, black slacks with dark purple pinstripes teamed with one of his favourite military-style jackets. He taken extra time with his hair and makeup, adding purple highlights to his hair and going with a light natural look for his makeup and choosing dark purple to line is eyes instead of black. He’d been a little nervous worried he was overdressed, but Alec reaction made those nerves disappear in seconds.

As they walked into childcare, Max and Rafael ran ahead of them, and Magnus felt Alec reaching for his hand, which he gave up instantly. The feel of Alec’s warm fingers sending a shiver through Magnus.

They heard Rafael giggling wildly as he spun around the room, looking at all the decorations. Naomi and Cass were both standing there smiling broadly. It was Cass that noticed Alec and Magnus holding hands first, and she couldn’t help but nudge Naomi, whose eyes widened happily when she saw.

“Welcome back, Rafael, we missed you!” The ladies sang out together before kneeling to hug the little boy. Not wanting to miss out Max joined in on the hugs.

Alec and Magnus signed the boys in, Magnus explained Rafael’s medication and filled in a medical form, and soon they were on their way. Both feeling a little nervous but excited about their day together.

It didn’t take long to get to Magnus’ place. He parked his car in the underground car park, and when he met Alec at the curb, Alec was standing beside his car, passenger door open for him.

“Such a gentleman,” Magnus said, smiling as he got in.

Alec rushed to the driver's side, taking a deep breath before taking his own seat.

“So,” Alec said, turning to Magnus. “Where too?”

“Do you know the Newport Centre?” Magnus asked.

“Unfortunately, yes,” Alec laughed. “Izzy has dragged me there often.”

Magnus chuckled, “Well, I promise you a fun-filled day. The shops don’t open until about 10 but the coffee shops etc. will be open, and we can grab some coffee and relax for a while.”

“Sounds good to me,” Alec smiled as he pulled into the traffic.

It was a little after 9 am when they finally parked and made their way into the mall.

“There’s a Starbucks,” Magnus said, “but I prefer Pret if that’s OK.”

“Fine by me, anywhere I can get a regular coffee.”

They made their way to Pret a Manger, and thankfully it wasn’t too crowded. Alec ordered a black coffee, and Magnus ordered English breakfast tea, and they decided to share a few pastries. Alec insisted he pay and Magnus only relented when he demanded he’d get lunch. They found a small table and made themselves comfortable.

“So is there any shop, in particular, you prefer for Max’s clothes?” Magnus asked.

“No, Izzy usually gets everything,” Alec said honestly. “I did make a list, though.”

Alec pulled out the list and showed it to Magnus.

Magnus couldn’t help but giggle as he read through it. Alec had listed items he needed, quantities as well as sizes.

“That’s quite a list.”

“I’m used to writing it all down for Izzy.”

“So why the hatred of shopping?”

Alec laughed. “I don’t hate shopping, I just . . . I never really cared what I wore, so it just seemed like a waste of time. I used to have to go with Mum and Izzy, and they would drag me around from store to store, where they’d try everything on and buy nothing. After a while, mum would just drop me at the book or toy store and come back for me after they were done.”

“Well then I am going to make it my mission to get you to enjoy shopping,” Magnus said matter of factly.

“Good luck with that,” Alec joked.

Alec and Magnus sat, chatting and eating pastries until both of them were full.

“These choc hazelnut croissants are amazing,” Alec said popping the last of it into his mouth.

“I’m feeling a little chocolate overloaded,” Magnus laughed. “You have quite the sweet tooth, Alexander. How do you stay so thin?”

Alec laughed. “I never buy too many sweets for home, I can’t trust myself around them.”

“Right, well, let's go work some of this breakfast off shall we?”

“If we have too,” Alec chuckled.

Three hours later, the men were leaving Macy’s both overloaded with bags. At Alec’s count, they’d visited every major department store and a few smaller stores, and there wasn’t a store that they hadn’t made a purchase in.

“I think we should drop all this off at the car and then grab some lunch,” Magnus said happily.

“Sounds good to me,” Alec said. “These bags are killing my fingers.”

They put all their buys in Alec’s boot and made their way back into the mall.

“What do you feel like for lunch?”

“I’ve always wanted to try Zinburger,” Alec admitted. “But Izzy hates burgers.”

“They have great milkshakes,” Magnus added.

 “I have to admit, I’ve had fun today,” Alec confessed as they walked to the burger place.

“I’m glad, I have too,” Magnus said, taking Alec’s hand in his own.

They were just about the enter Zinburger when they heard someone calling Magnus’ name. They turned to see a woman smiling at them as she strode over.

Alec looked at the woman and couldn’t help but think he knew her from somewhere.

“Well well well, now it all makes sense,” She said as she took in the two men in front of her.

“Hello Camille,” Magnus said, and it finally clicked where Alec knew her from. This was Magnus’ ex.

“Camille Belcourt,” Camille said, holding out a perfectly manicured hand. Alec accepted her hand and introduced himself.

“Alec Lightwood.”

“You didn’t tell me you were seeing anyone Magnus,” She said smirking.

“It didn’t come up,” Magnus said a little annoyed. Alec looked at him confused, when did Magnus catch up with his ex.

“He’s cute, just your type no?”

“Camille is a guest on this weeks show,” Magnus explained to Alec trying to deflect from Camille’s comment. Alec remembered Magnus telling him they were bringing in different guests every week.

“I’m not so upset with you now for not accepting my offer to catch up on your day off,” She teased giving Alec the once over. “We never got time during the week.”

“It was a busy week, Rafael had to have surgery.”

“So I heard. It went well?” She asked.

“It did.”

“Happy to hear it.”

They all stood there in awkward silence for a moment, as Camille smirked at them. Magnus looked happy she admitted to herself.

 “Well I don’t want to hold the two of you up,” She said. “I’m meeting friends for lunch.” She nodded towards the Cheesecake Factory and Alec almost let out a relieved breath.

Camille was even more beautiful in real life than her pictures online, and Alec couldn’t help the flames of jealousy that flickered inside him.

“Enjoy your lunch,” Magnus said.

“Nice to meet you,” Alec said even though he didn’t really think it.

“Good meeting you too,” She said, turning on her heels and stalked off.

Alec and Magnus made their way into Zinburger and were quickly shown to a table.

“So that’s Camille?” Alec said as their waiter left them with menus.

“Yes,” Magnus said, not sure what else to say.

“She’s beautiful.”

“She is but . . .,” Magnus said, and Alec looked at him, confused.

“There was a time in my life when I thought Camille was what I wanted in a partner, but then I took on Rafael and along the way I grew up, and I realised that a pretty package is fine, but there should be so much more to a partner,” Magnus explained. “That’s not what I want anymore.”

Alec was silent for a long moment; his eyes never leaving Magnus’ face. “What is it that you want now?” Alec asked his heart in his throat.

“Honestly, I wasn’t sure,” Magnus said. “Then, I met you.”

As the words sunk in Alec’s face changed, Magnus had never seen such a smile before, it lit up his entire face. Alec literally glowed.

“I . .” Alec started to say, struggling to find the words to respond to Magnus’ confession.

Alec realised there were no words, so instead he moved forward in his seat, his hands cupping Magnus’ face before he pressed his lips to his. Magnus was taken entirely by surprise as Alec pulled him into a kiss, their first kiss. Snapping out of his surprise Magnus leant forward deepening the kiss, his hands grasping Alec by the shirt and pulling him forward. Alec moaned as Magnus’ tongue licked against his lips, and he opened up granting him entry.

They were so lost in the moment that the waiter had to clear his throat twice before they even realised he was standing there.

“Sorry,” Alec said sheepishly as he moved to take his seat, his cheeks burning.

“Can we have a few more moments,” Magnus said a massive grin on his face.

The waiter smiled and walked away.

“That was some kiss Alexander,” Magnus said still grinning widely.

“It was wasn’t it,” Alec chuckled.

There was a moment of silence, and they both looked down at their menus, choosing what they’d like for lunch. They placed their orders once the waiter returned and then sat staring at each other.

“I’ve never been in a relationship before,” Alec blurted out, and Magnus looked at him surprised.

“Never?”

“Never, I was still deep in the closet during high school and only started dating when I got to college. Doing pre-med and them medicine at Uni didn’t leave me much time for dating.”

“I’ve had a few relationships, Camille being the most serious of the lot,” Magnus explained.

“Did you want . .” Alec started to say, not sure what he was asking exactly.

“I thought we already were,” Magnus said beaming at him.

“So we’re dating?” Alec asked for clarification.

“We are,” Magnus said beaming at him.

Alec leant over and gave Magnus a chaste kiss, a moment later, their waiter arrived with their milkshakes. Magnus had ordered chocolate and Alec had chosen Strawberry.

“Your food should be here soon,” their waiter said smirking.

“Alexander, there is something you need to know about tonight's show,” Magnus said hesitantly.

“OK,” Alec said, smiling.

“As mentioned, Camille is on the show tonight. Once the producers realised we had a past, they decided to use that to add some spice and drama to the show, like it needed more,” He said embarrassed. “I am sure, though I haven’t seen the final episode since I’ve been on leave, that they would have played on that when they decided on how to cut the footage . . .”

Alec looked at Magnus, and how uncomfortable he seemed with the conversation, he hadn’t seen him like that before. Magnus was anxious about what Alec would think.

“So they’re going to make it seem like you are rekindling your romance?” Alec asked softly.

“I think so, even though I did ask them not too.”

“Magnus, you have nothing to worry about. I know you, and I trust you, and technically we weren’t dating until a few moments ago,” Alec explained. “Thank you for telling me.”

Magnus let out a sigh of relief. “I had too, even if we hadn’t finally taken the next step, I would have hated to do anything that could have hurt our friendship, you’re too important to me.”

Alec leant forward once again and pressed his lips to Magnus, what was meant to be a quick kiss turned into more, and they only broke apart when they heard their waiter sigh.

“Sorry,” Alec said once again, and the waiter smiled at him.

“Nothing to be sorry for,” He said. “It’s refreshing to see a couple, so in love that they can’t help but show it.”

Alec’s first instinct was to tell the man they weren’t exactly in love, but he knew deep inside it was a lie, he’s been falling for Magnus from the moment they met.

Magnus beamed at the waiter. It might be a little early to label what they had as love, but Magnus felt like it was definitely the start of it. “Thank you.” He said blushing slightly as the waiter placed their plates on the table.

“Would you and Rafael like to come over for dinner tonight?” Alec asked as they walked back to his car hand in hand. “I’m not exactly sure what we’ll be having, Izzy usually chooses.”

“We’d love too,” Magnus said grinning. He wasn’t ready to put an end to his day with Alec, and now he didn’t have too.

“Is there anywhere else you wanted to visit today?” Alec asked, “We have a couple of hours before we have to pick up the boys unless you wanted to pick them up early.”

Magnus thought for a moment and honestly what he really wanted to do was to go someone private with Alec and spend some time getting to know each other without an audience. And kissing, lots of kissing, a little voice inside his head decided to add.

“Why don’t we go back to my place, I can drop off all my shopping and feed Chairman so we won’t have to do it later.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Alec smiled at Magnus. Maybe they could spend some time alone at Magnus’ before they picked up the boys he thought.

It didn’t take very long for them to get to Magnus’ and Alec helped Magnus with his bags.

“I never realised how much we bought today,” Alec laughed as he dumped bags onto the couch.

“It was quite the spree, and you survived.” Magnus laughed.

“I did, who knew all I needed to do to enjoy shopping was to go with my boyfriend.”

Magnus giggled and pulled Alec in close. “I love the sound of that.”

Alec looked at him, confused and then realised what he’d said.

“You did?” he asked hesitantly.

“Absolutely boyfriend,” Magnus said before capturing Alec’s lips with his own.

With all the shopping bags on Magnus’ couch, Alec and Magnus ended up in an armchair, Magnus in Alec’s lap and they spent the next hour chatting and kissing and cuddling.

“This is so much better than shopping though,” Alec admitted.

Magnus laughed, “Well, I would hope so.”

“I could very easily become addicted to your kisses,” Alec said, snuggling closer.

“Good, because I am already addicted to yours.”

Alec’s phone started ringing, and he wanted to ignore it but saw it was Izzy.

“It’s Izzy,” He told Magnus.

“Go ahead,” Magnus said, giving him permission to answer.

“Hey Iz,” He said happily.

“Hey Alec, you sound happy.”

“Do I?” He asked and giggled when Magnus kissed him just below his ear.

“Have you been drinking?” She laughed.

“It’s the middle of the afternoon.”

“So?” Izzy laughed. “I was wondering if it’s OK for Clary to come tonight?”

“Definitely, I’ve already invited Magnus and Rafael.”

“Yes, you did darling,” Magnus whispered as he kissed along his neck.

“Are you with Magnus?” Izzy asked.

“I am,” Alec said, trying not to giggle. Magnus’ little kisses were ticklish. “We went shopping.”

“You went shopping?”

“Yes.”

“For?”

“Clothes for Max and Rafael.”

“You went shopping for clothes?” She said, shocked.

“I do shop sometimes.”

“Yeah but never for clothes, Magnus must be some sort of wizard,” She laughed.

“Well, he is quite magical,” Alec said, and Magnus pulled him into a kiss.

“Oh my god, I heard that, don’t even bother to tell me that was anything other than a kiss.” Izzy almost screamed into the phone.

Alec and Magnus burst into laughter.

Magnus reached over and pressed the speaker button on Alec phone.  

“We’re official my dear,” Magnus said smirking.

Izzy lost it, Alec had to hold the phone away from them as she was screaming so loudly.

“Calm down before you burst a blood vessel,” Alec laughed.

“I’m so happy for you both, I can’t wait to tell Clary and Jace.”

“Izzy, No!” Alec yelled.

“Why?” She said, disappointed.

“Because dear Isabelle, we’d like to tell them ourselves.”

“Oh, right of course,” Izzy said understanding. “But tell Clary tonight because I can’t hold a secret like this in for too long!”

“We will promise.” They said together.

“See you guys tonight, Clary and I are bringing food with us,” Izzy explained. “We found this incredible Mexican place.”

“I might give Jace a call, see if he’s free,” Alec said.

“We’ll get extra, see you soon.”

Alec put in a quick call to Jace.

“Hey Alec,” Jace said as he answered.

“Are you free tonight, dinner at mine?”

“I’m free tonight,” He said happily.

“How about Maia?”

“She’s working again,” He said sadly.

“Be at my place at about 6.30 ish.”

“Do you need me to bring anything?”

“No, Izzy and Clary are handling the food.”

“Oh, so I finally get to meet Clary do I?”

“You do,” Alec laughed.

“Look forward to it,” Jace laughed and hung up.

“Looks like you’ll have a full house tonight,” Magnus said.

“Looks like it,” Alec pulled Magnus in close.

Magnus kissed Alec sweetly, and Alec sighed happily.

When Magnus and Alec arrived at Alec’s place after picking up the boys, they found Izzy and Clary already inside.

“Something smells amazing,” Magnus said as they made their way to the kitchen.

“I hope you boys brought your appetites, we have enough food to feed a small army,” Clary laughed.

“It's better to have too much than too little,” Izzy said.

“Spoken like a true Lightwood,” A voice said behind them, and they turned to find Jace standing there smiling.

“You must be Clary,” He said, stepping forward.

“And you can only be Jace,” She said, smiling. “Great to finally meet you.”

“So are we going to stand around or are we going to eat?” Jace said. “I’m starving, I had to skip lunch.”

Magnus and Alec got the boys food and got them settled before returning to the kitchen to get their own. Izzy was watching their every move with a massive smirk on her face, and they could tell she was bursting, wanting to tell their secret.

“Before Izzy bursts,” Alec said, getting Clary and Jace’s attention. “Magnus and I . . .” Alec was suddenly nervous, not sure what to say.

“What my dear Alexander is trying to say is that we’ve finally come to our senses and we’re officially dating,” Magnus said pulling Alec close.

“Weren’t you already?” Jace asked smirking.

“They were, but they didn’t realise it,” Clary said before pulling the men into a hug.

She turned and looked at Izzy. “This is why you’ve been acting all weird, isn’t it?”

“Yes, I promised I wouldn’t say anything, but it was killing me.”

Everyone laughed.

“So you told Izzy first?” Jace said feigning being upset.

“It wasn’t exactly. . .” Alec started to explain.

“I called Alec about tonight, and I heard Magnus in the background and then the sound of an obvious kiss,” She said excitedly.

“So who made the first move, my money’s on Magnus,” Jace said.

“Actually, your brother kissed me a lunch,” Magnus said beaming at Alec.

“Shopping and public displays of affection?” Izzy giggled. “Who are you and what have to done with Alec.”

They all got their food and made their way into the lounge, the boys were almost done, so Alec and Magnus allowed them to go off and play, neither of them wanted to watch the show.

As expected, the producers had cut, and pasted scenes with Magnus and Camille and Izzy booed at the screen when during one of Camille’s interviews she mentioned that she and Magnus will always have a special bond.

Alec was in the kitchen, clearing up a little when Magnus joined him, carrying in the last of the plates.

“Everything OK?” Magnus asked hesitantly.

“Everythings perfect,” Alec smiled at him, dumped the plate in his hand into the sink and pulled Magnus close.

“Did you and Max want to come over for dinner tomorrow night, I’ll cook.”

“We’d love too,” Alec smiled at him, but he could tell that Magnus was still a little off. Alec knew it was because he hadn’t mentioned anything about the show.

“The show wasn’t that bad, and I know that any feelings you had for Camille are long gone,” Alec said. “Stop stressing, I know its all for ratings.”

“Thank you, Alexander,” Magnus said relieved.

“If you really want to thank me,” Alec said, teasing pointing to his lips as he wriggled his eyebrows.

Magnus didn’t need any further encouragement, he shifted in closer and pulled Alec into a deep passionate kiss. They broke apart for a moment to take a breath and then moved back in. They didn’t break apart again until they heard giggles and found their sons standing there.

“Hey,” Alec said a little embarrassed at being caught.

“Smoochies,” Max giggled, and Rafael giggled with him.

“Boys, are you OK with us being special friends?” Alec asked, not sure what else to say.

Magnus laughed beside him.

“Not helping Magnus,” Alec said, trying to keep a straight face.

The boys moved in and pulled their dads into a hug before taking off again.

“I guess that means they’re OK with it,” Magnus chuckled.

Alec just pulled Magnus into another kiss. He’d never get tired of kissing this man.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec, Magnus and the boys spend the weekend together. Alec and Magnus grow even closer. Alec gets some bad news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi All,
> 
> So I haven't been able to sleep lately, which means that I've been able to finish the next chapter much sooner than I ever expected.
> 
> Thank you to everyone for all your comments and kudos, they are so appreciated and fuel my writer's soul! Huge Hugs to you all!
> 
> Hope you enjoy this update, it's mostly fluff, with a little plot thrown in. I've also realised that I'll never finish this fic in 8 chapters so I think it will actually get to 10 now. I apologise for the formatting, I can't get it to look right for some reason today and please excuse any mistakes i've only given it one read through. Please let me know if you find any mistakes that are too horrific!

When Alec and Max arrived at swimming the next morning, they were amazed to find Magnus and Rafael already waiting for them.  
“You’re early,” Alec said, smiling before leaning in to give Magnus a quick peck.  
“Rafael was up at the crack of dawn, it seems he’s very excited about swimming today.” Magnus chuckled.  
Rafael was sitting, showing off his swimming cap to Max.  
Max looked at his father with puppy dog eyes, and Alec knew instantly that Max wanted a cap too. Luckily he had a feeling this would happen and pulled out a cap much to Max’s delight. Just by chance, it was also green the same colour as Rafael’s.  
Alec quickly changed Max and struggled to put the cap on.   
“May I?” Magnus asked.  
“Sure,” Alec passed the cap to Magnus.  
Magnus placed his hands into the cap, stretching it wide before placing it over Max’s head. A few small adjustments later, he was ready for the pool.  
“You put that on like an expert,” Alec said a little in awe.  
“I was on the swim team in high school, I had to wear a cap for years, there’s a knack to it,” Magnus explained.  
“I guess there is so much we don’t know about each other,” Alec said, smiling.  
“It’s going to be fun finding it all out,” Magnus added.  
Magnus and Alec got ready, and they watched as the boys kept themselves amused by climbing up and down the bleachers.  
“One of the first things I want to know is what all these mean,” Magnus said motioning to Alec’s tattoos.   
“That’s a long conversation,” Alec said, smiling.   
“I’ll be sure to make the time,” Magnus chuckled.   
“All set?” Paul said as he approached.  
“We are,” Magnus smiled at him. “Rafael had grommets put in so he’ll be wearing a cap, Max is wearing one in sympathy.”  
“Good to know,” Paul said. “It’s just the two of you this class. Georgia’s mother has pulled her out of classes.”  
The class went off without a hitch, and halfway through they found that Max and Rafael had decided to swap, so Alec took Rafael and Magnus took Max. After their time was up the boys were reluctant to get out of the pool.   
“Once the weather warms up, we’ll have to visit the pool just for fun,” Alec said, and the boys both nodded their heads happily.  
“Sounds like fun, Alexander.”  
Alec and Magnus had already discussed skipping lunch, as Magnus needed to prepare for dinner, and the plan was for Alec and Max to come over around 4 pm. Alec had insisted on contributing a dessert, so after swimming, he and Max decided to make a trip to the supermarket for supplies and then spent the next few hours cooking up a storm. They made Fairy cupcakes in three different flavours. Chocolate for Magnus and Max, Vanilla for Rafael and Strawberry for Alec.   
4 pm on the dot, Alec and Max arrived on Magnus and Rafael’s doorstop.   
“I do love a man who’s punctual,” Magnus said, kissing Alec sweetly.  
Alec carried in the cupcakes and Max very carefully carried in flowers.  
“Those are for you,” Alec said, blushing slightly.   
“Thank you, Alexander, that’s so sweet of you.” Magnus took the flowers from Max and took a huge sniff. “They are beautiful.”  
“Just like you,” Alec whispered into his ear.  
They walked into the Apartment, and Rafael dragged max off to his room.  
“Any room for these in the fridge?” Alec asked, holding up the cupcake holder.  
“If you move a few things around there should be,” Magnus said as he walked into the kitchen.   
While Alec shifted things around in the fridge to make room for the cupcakes, Magnus grabbed a vase from under the sink and arranged his flowers. He took them into the lounge area and put them on the side table.  
“They brighten up the entire room,” He chirped.  
“Again like you,” Alec said grinning.  
“You are quite the charmer Alexander,” Magnus said, moving in close.  
“Only when it comes to you.”  
Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec’s neck and pulling him into a passionate kiss. When they finally broke for air, they were both flushed and panting.  
“I missed you.”  
“I missed you too,” Magnus said.  
“Something smells incredible,” Alec said, sniffing the air.  
“I hope you like Thai food.”  
“I love it,” Alec said.   
“Do you like spicy?”  
“I do,” Alec smiled.  
“Great, I’ve prepared something simpler for the boys, Rafael doesn’t like spicy.”  
“Neither does Max,” Alec said.   
“I figured as much, so I’ve made them some plain noodles,” Magnus explained.  
“Anything I can help with?” Alec asked.  
“You could open some wine,” Magnus said.  
Alec opened a bottle for white and poured them both a glass.  
“I spoke to Cat earlier,” Magnus started to say. “I told her that we’re dating.”  
“And?” Alec said, curiously as to her reaction.  
“She told me it was about time and then proceeded to threaten me,” Magnus laughed. “I had to remind her that she was my old friend and that her shovel talk should have been with you, not me.”  
Alec couldn’t help but laugh. “I’m sure she’ll have similar words with me next Friday.”  
Since dinner was almost done, Alec and Magnus made themselves comfortable in the lounge while the boys were in Rafael’s bedroom playing with puzzles.  
“So do you have a favourite colour?” Magnus asked. “Besides black, that is.”  
“You’re not going to tell me that Black’s not a colour?” Alec chuckled.  
“I’m sure Isabelle’s told you that already.”  
“More than once, in fact.” Alec laughed. “Actually navy blue is my favourite colour.”  
“Still quite a dark colour,” Magnus said smirking.  
“What’s your favourite colour?” Alec asked. “Let me guess neon pink.” Alec teased.  
“Actually its gold,” Magnus smiled at him.  
They spent some times discussing their favourite things, and when Magnus had confessed to loving ‘Murder she wrote’ Alec had burst into laughter.  
“It’s a great show, Alexander,” Magnus said sternly. “Stop laughing, have more respect for your elders.”  
“Are you, my elder?” Alec asked not entirely sure how old Magnus was.  
“I just assumed,” Magnus said.  
“When’s your birthday?”  
“December 8th,” Magnus told him.  
“September 12th,” Alec said.  
“88,” Magnus added.  
“89,” Alec sighed. “Looks like you are but not by much.”  
When dinner was ready, they all sat together at the table and Alec couldn’t help but feel his heart swell. Was it too soon to start thinking of them all as a family?   
After dinner, the boys shared a bath and then changed them into their PJ’s. Magnus set the boys up to watch cartoons in Rafael’s room while Alec and Magnus settled on a movie.  
“Have you see Bohemian Rhapsody?” Magnus asked.  
“I haven’t, but I’ve wanted too for ages,” Alec said. “I love Queen.” He admitted.  
“As do I,” Magnus smiled widely at him.   
On the surface, they looked like chalk and cheese, but they were slowly finding that they liked so many of the same things that it was uncanny.   
By the time the movie finished, the kids were both fast asleep.   
“We should head home,” Alec said quietly.   
“You could stay the night.”  
Alec looked at Magnus nervously, he really liked the idea of staying, but he wasn’t sure he was ready for that.   
“I know this is all new for you Alec and I’m not suggested we rush into anything, but I would love to spend the night snuggled against you,” Magnus said taking in Alec’s nervousness.  
Alec could sense the nervousness and vulnerability in Magnus’ voice, he wasn’t the only one feeling it.   
“I’m only nervous because I don’t want to mess this up Magnus, you and Rafael mean too much to me.”  
“As do you and Max to me,” Magnus said, pulling Alec close. “I realise that this relationship isn’t just us, there are our sons to consider so we’ll take things slow, and I’m in no rush.”  
“We have all the time in the world,” Alec said as he relaxed in Magnus’ arms and pulled him into a kiss.  
“I don’t suppose you brought pyjamas for yourself,” Magnus asked as they closed the door to the boys’ room.  
“No, I usually sleep in my boxers.”  
“That’s a little more than I sleep in,” Magnus chuckled.  
Taking Alec by the hand, he guided him into his bedroom.  
The walls of Magnus’ room were a deep red, and the window was covered with matching curtains, a majority of the room was filled with a large timber 4 post bed, and Alec couldn’t help but smile when he noticed that the sheets and bedspread were gold.   
Magnus let go of Alec’s hands and made his way over a door on the left, opening it Alec wasn’t surprised to see that it led to a large walk-in wardrobe. While Magnus looked around in the robe, Alec took in the rest of the room. On either side of the bed were matching side tables and on the wall near the door was a large dressing table, the top covered with makeup and creams. There was another door just to the right of the robe door, and Alec assumed it led to the bathroom.   
“This should fit,” Magnus said, passing Alec a pair of black silk pyjama bottoms.  
“Thank you,” Alec said, accepting the pants. “Bathroom?” He said, nodding towards the other door.  
“Yes,” Magnus smiled at him. Magnus opened the door. “There are towels just to the left of the door, and there is an unopened toothbrush under the sink you can use.”  
“Thanks,” Alec said, smiling as he entered the bathroom. The white walls, floor, fixtures and vanity, were white, a stark contrast to the dark colours of the bedroom. What stood out for Alec was the giant claw-footed bathtub in the picture window which gave an incredible view of the city. Alec got changed into the pyjama bottoms and folded his clothes carefully. He brushed his teeth and washed his face before making his way back out into the bedroom.  
When Alec walked back into the bedroom, he felt his breath catch as he saw Magnus sitting on the edge of the bed in golden silk pyjama bottoms.   
“I just need to use the bathroom,” Magnus said brushing past Alec.  
Alec felt his arm tingle, where Magnus has brushed past him. Dropping his clothes onto a chair in the corner of the room and looked around. One of the bedroom walls was covered in photographs. One photo caught his attention. It was of a couple beaming at each other, the woman holding a baby.   
“That’s Dot and Henry,” Magnus said.   
“Rafael’s parents?”  
“Yes, he doesn’t quite understand yet, but I want him to know who they were and how much they loved him.”  
Alec pulled Magnus close and kissed him sweetly.   
“They fit well,” Magnus said blushing at little as they stood chest to chest.   
“Just a touch short,” Alec smiled at him.   
“Well, you are a giant,” Magnus chuckled.  
“You’re not that much shorter than me,” Alec said, smiling.  
“So, what side do you prefer?”  
Alec looked at the bed; usually, he’d take the side closest to the window.  
“It’s your bed Magnus, which side do you prefer,” Alec explained.  
“I usually sleep on the right,” He explained.  
“Well, then we have no problems then because I prefer the left.”  
“Made for each other.” Magnus giggled.   
They slipped into bed and turned to face each other.   
“Wow, these sheets are amazing,” Alec said, having never felt anything quite so soft before.   
“They should be for the price,” Magnus chuckled. “I used to like satin, but they get a little cold, and I found that high count cotton is just as soft and comfy.”  
“I’m afraid my bed is going to leave you very disappointed,” Alec said. “My mattress is lumpy, and my sheet are a little scratch sometimes.”  
“I’m not sure I’d noticed with you beside me,” Magnus said honestly.  
Alec leaned in and kissed him. Magnus pulled Alec close and deepened the kiss. Their kisses because more and more heated and Magnus soon found himself under Alec, being pressed into the mattress, both of them hard and grinding against each other.   
“Alexander, if you don’t stop, I may not be able to control myself.”  
Alec moved off him embarrassed, “Sorry,”   
“Don’t be sorry, as you could tell I was definitely enjoying myself, but I only have so much self-control,” Magnus said, holding Alec close.  
“I guess I got carried away, my head is telling me to go slow, but the rest of me wants you so badly,” Alec admitted.   
“I know the feeling,” Magnus said, kissing him sweetly. “I have to admit, I’ve had fantasies of you on top of me or you under me pretty much since we met.”  
Alec laughed, “Me too, I found myself wondering which you’d prefer so often that I was sure that I’d just blurt it out and ask one day.”  
Magnus laughed and pulled Alec into a kiss.  
“So, which do you prefer?” Alec said a little embarrassed.  
“Honestly, I usually prefer to top, but that is mostly because bottoming requires a lot more trust in your partner. I’m all for switching though if you’re interested,” Magnus blushed.  
Alec let Magnus words sink in.   
“I’ve never bottomed,” Alec admitted, “But it’s all I can think about with you.”  
Magnus looked at Alec with wonder. “Really?”  
“Every fantasy I’ve had of you, and there have been so so many, ends with you making love to me.” Alec blushed furiously as his admission.  
Magnus felt his heart racing. “When the time comes, we’ll see where the moment takes us, OK?”  
“OK.”  
“But for now, come here, I want to snuggle with my gorgeous blushing boyfriend.”  
It didn’t take them long to drift off to sleep wrapped in each other’s arms.   
By the time the boys woke up the next morning, Alec and Magnus were both already in the kitchen fixing breakfast. It was no surprise to either of them at how easily they worked together, it was just another way they just clicked.  
After breakfast, the plan had been for Alec and Max to go home so Alec could change and throw some laundry on. Then they’d meet up with Magnus and Rafael for lunch. But after a tantrum that lasted about 20 minutes and only stopped when Alec had agreed to let Max stay with Rafael, Alec found himself rushing home on his own.   
Alec rushed through his chores, throwing on a load of washing, tidying up the kitchen, before jumping into the shower and then packing a bag for himself and Max. He wanted to be prepared just in case they didn’t make it home again that night.   
When Alec arrived back at Magnus’ he was greeted at the door by a shirtless Magnus that took his breath away.  
“Sorry I’m just getting dressed,” Magnus said shyly.  
Alec just stared at him, and it wasn’t until Magnus said his name that he snapped out of it.  
“Sorry,” Alec said blushing.  
“You’ve seen me shirtless before Alexander,” Magnus giggled as he walked back to his room, Alec in tow.  
“True but now I have permission to touch, and that’s all I can think about,” Alec said honestly causing Magnus to blush.  
Alec followed Magnus into his bedroom and carefully closed the door behind them.   
“I’m almost done,” Magnus said, picking up the shirt he’d left on his bed when he’d heard the door.  
Alec walked up behind Magnus and took the shirt from his hands, tossing it to the bed before turning him in his arms and pulling him into a kiss.   
Magnus moaned against his lips and opened his mouth to Alec’s very insistent tongue. There was nothing sweet about this kiss, it was all want and longing, and it left both of them completely breathless.   
Alec’s lips kissed along Magnus’ jaw and down his neck before moving on to his collarbone. A moment later he was kissing his way down Magnus’ chest, tongue exploring as he swirled it around one nipple and then the other.   
“Alexander,” Magnus gasped, “If you don’t stop, I’m going to needed a very cold shower.”  
Alec chuckled, kissing his way back up to Magnus’ lips. “Sorry I’ll behave.”  
“Stay tonight?” Magnus asked.  
“Yes, please.” Alec smiled widely at him.  
The door to Magnus’ room flew open, and they jumped apart.  
Rafael and Max stood there, giggling, “Hungry.” Rafael declared, and Max nodded his head to agree with him.   
“For two little people you two eat so much,” Magnus teased. “Time for lunch, I think.”  
The boys all but skipped out of the room, and Magnus once again picked up his shirt.  
“To be continued, Alexander,” He said, taking Alec by the hand.  
“You can count on it,” Alec said, kissing him on the cheek.  
Lunch turned into a shopping trip after Magnus, and the boys convinced Alec to return to the mall they had visited a few days earlier to visit the book and toy store. Once again, Max and Rafael were utterly spoilt.   
“How about Ice cream?” Alec said as they made their way to the car, and he noticed the food court.   
“Why not, today is about spoiling our kids rotten after all.” Magnus laughed.  
Deciding it was never good to let toddlers loose in a car with ice cream cones, they found seats in the food mall.  
Alec watched both boys giggle as their ice creams dripped down their arms.  
“Good call on not letting them eat in the car,” Alec said, smiling at his boyfriend. Boyfriend he thought, he’d never get tired of hearing that where Magnus was concerned.  
“I made the mistake once Alexander, never again.” Magnus laughed.  
Alec and Magnus had chosen to share a sundae. They sat close, and Magnus was having fun feeding Alec.  
“Alec?” A voice said and Magnus felt Alec tense beside him.   
Looking up, he noticed the woman who stood there, looking very unsure of herself.  
“Maryse,” Alec said his voice sounded cold and flat to Magnus’ ears.  
“It’s good to see you,” the woman said, and Magnus couldn’t help but give her the once over. She looked to be in her late 40’s, maybe early 50’s. She was dressed in what Magnus would call a power suit, her hair and makeup perfectly done. Her hair and colouring reminded him of Isabelle.  
“I’m sure it is,” Alec eventually said surprising Magnus once again with his tone.  
The woman’s eyes dropped to their joined hands, and Magnus noticed a flicker of surprise before she seemed to get control herself and look right at Magnus.  
“Maryse,” She said, holding out her hand.  
Magnus felt Alec stiffen, but he said nothing as Magnus laid down the spoon and took her hand, introducing himself.  
“Magnus.”  
Maryse let her eyes roam over the two little boys, and her heart squeezed painfully. She had no idea which of the two was Max.  
“Is this Max?” She asked, motioning to the little boy sitting beside Alec.  
“This is Rafael, Max is beside Magnus,” Alec said matter of factly.  
“I see,” the woman looked like she wanted to say more, but the conversation was awkward, and she seemed to be struggling for words. Magnus had no idea what was going on.   
“I heard you’ve joined a practice,” She finally said.  
“I have,” Alec said, not giving her any more explanation.  
The woman’s phone rang, and she looked at it and frowned.  
“I’m late for an appointment, take care, Alec,” Maryse said. “Nice to meet you, Magnus.”  
Alec didn’t say anything.   
“Nice to meet you too,” Magnus said.  
With sadness in her eyes, she turned and walked away.  
For a moment they sat in silence, once the woman was out of sight, Alec let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.  
“Let’s go home,” Alec said softly.   
Magnus didn’t push Alec, he knew that he would tell him who Maryse was in his own time, but Magnus had a good idea who she was already.  
Wiping the boys down as best they could without wipes, they made their way back to Magnus’. Alec carried up the bags he’d packed for himself and Max, while Magnus carried the goodies they’d bought for the boys.   
They decided to order dinner in, settling for Pizza. While they were waiting for it to arrive, the boys went off to play in Rafael’s room with their new Lego.   
Alec and Magnus made themselves comfy on the couch and chose something to watch. Well, Magnus was watching the show, Alec was staring off into space.   
“Alexander, are you OK?”  
“I’m fine,” Alec says, but Magnus could tell he was lying.  
“Really?”  
“No,” Alec says sadly. “That woman was my mother.”  
Magnus shook his head in understanding.   
“It was just a shock seeing her, I haven’t seen her in about 4 years.”  
“I’m not going to push you darling, but if you ever want to talk, I am always here for you.”  
They sat in silence and Magnus assumed that Alec had decided against talking. A few minutes later, Alec lifted the TV control and turned it off.  
“I knew I was gay in my early teens, but I never came out because I knew what my parents’ reaction would be,” Alec explained. “Sadly, I was completely right.”  
Magnus didn’t say a word, he just shifted and pulled Alec in close, Alec’s back to his chest and wrapped his arms around him.  
“At first they were convinced I was joking, I’m a Lightwood, and I can’t be gay,” Alec said. “And then they decided that I was just confused, it was a phase, I hadn’t met the right girl.”  
“I didn’t even bother to try to explain things to them because they just didn’t listen.”  
“After a few months, things started to get more and more strained and then one night, my dad asked me into his study. My mother was sitting there waiting for us. They handed me some brochures, told me that they had organised me a place in the next program. It was a camp, run by a church group, they guaranteed to set your child straight.” Alec laughed. “I actually thought it was a catchy slogan because it was the only thing that stopped me from completely breaking down.”  
“I had hoped with time my parents would just understand, but no, they wanted to fix me, change me.”  
“I had a huge fight with my dad, Izzy and Jace came running in. The entire time my mother just sat there, looking at the floor, she never said a word. As my father hurled abuse at me, as he gave me an ultimatum, as he went to strike me, she did nothing.”  
“I think that hurt me more Magnus, she was my mother, she was supposed to love me no matter what.” Alec let the tears fall.  
“My dad threw me out, gave me a day to pack my stuff. I went to stay with my cousin Aline and her girlfriend, Helen. My tuition was paid for the year, so I knew I’d be OK for a while, but I needed to work out how I was going to live.” Alec explained. “I contacted an old friend of my fathers, Michael Wayland. Michael and my dad were best friends until they had a falling out because my dad didn’t approve of his lifestyle. It wasn’t until I contacted him that I realised it was because Michael was gay.”  
“Michael was an incredible man, he was a big shot lawyer, and he helped me get control over my trust. Izzy and I both have large trusts set up for us by our maternal grandfather.”  
“I applied and was granted a couple of scholarships, Michael helped me purchase my apartment. I was able to stay and finish medical school.”  
“He sounds like a wonderful man.”  
“He was,” Alec said sadly. “He passed away a few months before I found Max, cancer.”  
“I’m so sorry, Alexander.”  
“Izzy has been hinting lately that my mother has changed, that she’s trying to make more of an effort, but I can’t just forgive and forget.”  
“Alexander, forgiveness is earned, and you don’t have to forgive if you’re not ready.”  
“Sorry,” Alec said, snuggling closer. “I guess I come with a little baggage.”  
“Don’t we all?” Magnus said, trying to lighten the mood.  
“I love you,” Alec said, not able to help himself.  
Magnus looked at him shocked, he wasn’t expecting that.  
“It’s OK, you don’t need to say it back, I know it’s too soon, but I love you, I honestly do, and I wanted you to know,” Alec said rambling.  
“I love you too, Alexander, how could I not, you’re the most incredible person I have ever met.”  
They were kissing, lost in each other, then they heard giggling, the boys stood there grinning widely, nattering to each other in their own little language.  
The doorbell rang, and they realised that dinner had arrived. Alec quickly made his way and paid the delivery guy even before Magnus had a chance to protest.  
They all sat together in the lounge, eating pizza while they watched an episode of Scooby-Doo. Max hadn’t seen Scooby-Doo before, but he was hooked.  
“Looks like I’ll be watching a lot of Scooby-Doo,” Alec laughed.  
“And that’s a problem, how?” Magnus smiled. “We love Scooby.”  
After dinner, the boys took a long bath with Alec and Magnus ending up almost as wet as the two toddlers.   
“I thought they were the ones bathing,” Magnus chuckled as he dried off.  
“Well, you were the one that insisted we buy the Paw Patrol bath toys.”  
“I didn’t know they all squirted,” Magnus protested.  
“All good bath toy do,” Alec said, laughing.   
With the boys dressed in their pyjamas and settled in Rafael’s bed, Alec and Magnus took turns reading a couple of the new books they’d picked up and soon both boys had drifted off.  
“Did you want to watch something on TV?” Magnus asked as they made their way back to the lounge room.  
“Not really,” Alec said smirking.  
“What did you have in mind, Alexander?” Magnus asked his voice a little breathless as he looked into Alec’s eyes.  
“I was thinking, we could get to know each other a little better,” Alec said grinning widely at Magnus.  
“Sounds like fun,” Magnus giggled as Alec pulled him close.  
The men made their way into Magnus’ bedroom, unlike the previous night, Alec didn’t bother to go into the bathroom to change. He stripped off his clothes, folding them and placing them on the chair he’d used the night before, when he turned, he found Magnus standing there staring at him.  
“Is something wrong?” Alec asked a little self-conscious as Magnus’ eyes roamed over him.  
“No, I was just enjoying the show,” Magnus said a little embarrassed, he just couldn’t take his eyes off Alec.  
Alec blushed deeply. “Do you mind if I just sleep in my boxers?” Alec asked.   
“Not at all,” Magnus smiled at him. “Not if you don’t mind if I do too.”  
“I definitely don’t mind.”  
Magnus made quick work of his clothes as Alec sat on the bed eyes watching his every move.  
“You move so gracefully,” Alec said, smiling at Magnus.  
“Thank you, darling, I am a dancer after all.”  
“Maybe one day you could teach me,” Alec said a little embarrassed.  
“To dance?”  
“Yeah, Izzy says I have two left feet.”  
“I’d love to teach you to dance darling,” Magnus grinned widely.   
Magnus clicked on the lamp on his side table and turned off the overhead lights before pulling back the covers and getting into bed. Alec followed a moment later, relaxing back against the pillows.  
“I really need to get a new bed,” Alec said.   
“Or you could just sleep here every night,” Magnus said, smiling at him.  
“Mmmm, I like the sounds of that.”  
They snuggled up closer and Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec’s neck.  
“So you were going to tell me about your tattoos,” He said, running his finger over the one on the side of his neck.  
“They’re runes,” Alex explained. “Izzy found a book when we were in our teens, it told tales of angelic warriors, and the runes gave them powers. They all have different means and hold different functions. We thought they were beyond cool, so we all went out and got our first one together.” Alec pointing to a rune on his arm.   
“It’s called an Enkeli rune, angel rune.”  
“This one is called Deflect,” Alec said, pointing to his neck.   
“That’s possibly my favourite,” Magnus said giggling as he placed a kiss over it.  
“Strength, stealth, stamina, soundless, promise, agility, expectation, healing, friendship, accuracy, recall, calm anger, flexibility, endurance, equilibrium, gift and courage,” Alec said pointing to each of the runes on his body.   
“I hope there isn’t going to be a test,” Magnus giggled.   
“No test but maybe a pop quiz,” Alec chuckled.   
“Looks like I’ll have to study up, memorise each and every one of them,” Magnus said, allowing his fingers to trace over a few runes.  
Alec shivered under Magnus’ touch, it was so gentle, like a feather running over his skin.   
“So Jace and Izzy have them too?”  
“Jace has about as many as I do, Izzy only has a handful.”  
“Are there more in this book of yours?”  
“There are loads more, I actually have the book at my place if you’re interested.”  
“I would love to take a look.”  
“So, no tattoos?” Alec asked, running his hands down Magnus’ arms and circling them around his waist.  
“No, I’ve never found one that I’ve liked enough to have forever,” Magnus said honestly. “I did have quite a few piercings in my time, but now it’s just my ears.”  
“I would have liked to see that,” Alec smiled at him.  
“If you’re good, I may dig up a photo or two for you,” Magnus said. “I usually prefer more non-permanent decorations, hair colour, makeup and the like.”  
“Tattoos aren’t for everyone. Honestly, we got the first as an act of rebellion, and I got hooked.”  
“They look amazing on you, the dark on your fair skin. The first time I saw you without your shirt on at swimming, honestly I couldn’t tear my eyes way,” Magnus said, shifting close.  
“Well then we’re even because your body is like a work of art, I’m pretty sure I was drooling when I saw those abs of yours, and I have to be honest, your arms are incredible.”  
“Thank you, Alexander,” Magnus smiled sweetly at him.  
Alec pulled Magnus in for a kiss and not before too long they were lost in each other. Hands exploring as they’re mouths and tongues played. Once again, Magnus found himself pressed back into his mattress with Alec above him.   
Alec’s lips travelled from Magnus’ mouth, to along his jaw and then to his neck. He licked and sucked at the sensitive skin just below Magnus’ ear and them down to his collar bone. Kissing along it to the other side.  
As Alec shifted, moving down Magnus’ body, there was no hiding how hard they were, and Magnus and Alec both moaned as their hard cocks brushed against each other. Alec kissed his way down Magnus’ chest, his tongue swirling around one nipple before sucking it into his mouth, causing Magnus to gasp in surprise.   
Alec felt Magnus’ fingers thread through his hair, tugging slightly, and he continued on, moving to the other nipple. Alec’s fingers stroked down Magnus’ flat stomach, and Alec shifted again so he could follow them with his tongue.  
“So beautiful,” Alec murmured against his skin and Magnus wriggled under him. Alec licked and kissed over Magnus’ tummy, ran his tongue along the muscles of his abs. Each and every moan that escaped Magnus’ mouth was music to his ears.  
In a move that completely shocked Alec, Magnus flipped them over and shifted to capture his lips. As Magnus’ tongue slipped into Alec’s mouth seeking out his, Magnus ground his hips downwards, the friction of their hard cock, sliding against each other causing Alec to gasp and moan into the kiss.  
Magnus proceeded to kiss along Alec’s jaw and down to the rune on his neck. He felt Magnus’ tongue and teeth on him and then found himself moaning loudly again as Magnus sucked a mark over the rune.  
“You have the sexiest chest I have ever seen,” Magnus murmured against his ear as his fingers played with the hairs there.  
“I actually hate the hair, I’ve considered removing it,” Alec told him.  
“Don’t you dare,” Magnus giggled, shifting to run his tongue around one of Alec’s nipples, nipping at it gently.  
Alec moaned and bucked up against Magnus, causing Magnus to giggle as he kissed over to the other nipple, giving it the same treatment. Magnus kissed down Alec’s tummy, over his abs and stopped when he got to the waistband of his boxers.   
Alec let his fingers slip into Magnus’ hair, and Magnus decided to move further, he mouthed over Alec’s hard cock, still covered with his boxers, and he sucked at the wet spot that was growing larger by the second.  
“Magnus,” Alec pleaded, and Magnus looked up at him, not sure if he was asking him to stop or continue.   
“Please,” Alec begged, and Magnus grinned wickedly, that was definitely an invitation to continue.  
Magnus sat up and slowly dragged Alec’s boxers down and off, releasing his hard cock. Magnus felt and heard the breath leave Alec as his cock sprung free and stood proud and leaking before him. “So beautiful,” Magnus said before leaning forward to lick at the precum.  
Alec hissed, the feel of Magnus’ tongue licking at him, almost too much but also not enough. Magnus wrapped his lips around the head of his cock and Alec lost the ability to speak and think. Magnus swirled his tongue around Alec as he slowly sucked him into his mouth, his hand wrapping around the base tightly. As Magnus sucked, his hand stroked up and down, and Alec was lost to the sensation.   
It wasn’t until Alec felt how hard Magnus was against his leg that the came to his senses. Alec ran his hand down Magnus’ cheek and pulled his face up to look at him. Magnus let Alec’s cock fall from his lips with a loud wet pop, his eyes full of confusion.  
“Come here,” Alec said his voice hoarse.  
Alec pulled Magnus into a kiss, while his hands moved to his boxers, pushing them down. Magnus giggled when they got stuck between them and broke the kiss to shift up and remove them. Magnus tossed them behind himself, giggling as Alec pulled him back into a kiss.  
Alec’s hand moved between them, finding Magnus and wrapping around his cock. Alec’s fingers expertly stroked up and down as they kissed passionately.   
Alec broke the kiss, “Turn around,” he whispered, and for a moment Magnus wasn’t sure what he meant, when it finally clicked, he shifted off Alec turned and then settled down on him again. His face level with Alec’s cock. He felt Alec’s hands on his hips, moving him into position.  
The first lick of Alec’s tongue on Magnus’ cock caused him to buck and moan loudly, and when Alec sucked him down deep to the base, Magnus almost lost it. Alec swallowed around his cock, sending incredible vibrations through him before he started to move, his head bobbing up and down, lips tight around him, tongue swirling.  
It took a few moments for Magnus to come to his senses, the sensation of Alec deep throating him was beyond anything Magnus had ever imagined. Magnus leant forward, taking Alec’s cock in hand and sucked him into his mouth as deep as possible.   
Alec bucked up into Magnus’ mouth unable to help himself, his hands held Magnus’ ass tightly, spreading him, fingers teasing over his tight hole. When Magnus felt one of Alec’s finger slip into him, he lost it, his orgasm hit with full force and he came hard, deep in Alec’s mouth, unable to warn his boyfriend.   
Magnus felt Alec splutter around him and then his own mouth fill as Alec groaned and pushed deep into Magnus’ mouth. Magnus swallowed around him before releasing Alec. He shifted off his boyfriend, turning. He never got the chance to say a word, because Alec pulled him down and into a filthy passionate kiss.  
When they broke from the kiss, they were both panting and breathless.  
“I’m so sorry,” Magnus said eventually as his heart slowed and his breathing was more controlled.  
“Are you really apologising for the best blow job I’ve ever received?” Alec asked, laughing.  
Magnus threw his head back and laughed. “No,” he said, getting his giggles under control. “For not giving you any warning.”  
Alec pulled him into another kiss. “You taste so good.”  
“As do you, Alexander.”  
Alec shivered under him.  
“That really was incredible,” Magnus said as he tucked himself against Alec.  
“I love you, Magnus Bane.”  
“I love you, Alexander Lightwood.”  
Alec snuggled in close, wrapping his arms around Magnus. Both men felt themselves drifting off.   
“Should we clean up?” Alec mumbled.  
“There isn’t much mess,” Magnus murmured. He shifted and pulled the covers over them.  
A moment later, they were both asleep.  
Alec woke feeling warm and fuzzy and then he felt tiny kisses along his neck. He couldn’t help but smile as he remembered the night before. Turning, he pulled Magnus close and kissed him sweetly.  
“Good morning, Alexander,” Magnus said his voice a little croaky.   
“Good morning, Mags,” Alec said happily. “Did you sleep well?”  
“Best sleep I’ve had in months,” Magnus said honestly. “You?”  
They pressed against each other and Alec realised they were still both naked.   
“I could get used to mornings like this,” Alec said happily.  
Pulling Magnus into another kiss, they spent the next few minutes, kissing, hands exploring until they were rudely interrupted by Magnus’ alarm.  
Magnus groaned. “I guess we need to get up.”  
Since they’d woken before the boys, they decided to shower together, suggesting it would save time. Of course, it didn’t, the men stroking each other to completion as they kissed under the warm spray.  
Alec sat on Magnus’ bed watching in awe as Magnus went through his morning routine, he’d never seen anything like it. In under 10 minutes, Magnus’ hair was expertly styled, and his makeup was flawless.  
Magnus giggled as Alec watching him open-mouthed.  
“So beautiful, so distracting, you should come with a warning,” Alec chuckled as he remembered he’d actually sat to put his shoes on.  
“So should that mouth of yours, no gag reflex Alexander, I’ll be thinking about that all day.”  
Alec blushed wildly, and Magnus moved into his arms to kiss him.  
They woke the boys and got them both dressed quickly since they were running late they decided the boys could have breakfast at childcare. They walked into the centre hand in hand, looking like a happy little family.   
Alec was at this desk, writing up the notes on his last patient when there was a knock at his door, and he frowned. He didn’t have a patient until 2 pm, and he was starving, he wanted to grab lunch.  
“Hey Alec,” Izzy said, smiling as she walked into his office.  
“Hey,” he said, surprised. “Everything OK?” Izzy never visited him at work.  
“Absolutely, I was just in the area and thought maybe I could take you to lunch.”  
“I was just thinking about lunch,” Alec smiled.  
“Great, my treat.”  
Alec dropped by Tessa’s office to tell her he was grabbing lunch with Izzy and then let their receptionist know he’d be out.  
They walked to a small deli not to far away and ordered a couple of sandwiches and some freshly squeezed juice.  
“How as your weekend?” Izzy asked as they took a couple of seats.  
“Wonderful,” Alec said, blushing wildly.  
“Wow, that good, huh,” Izzy teased.   
“Shut up,” Alec grumbled playfully. “We spent most of the weekend with Magnus and Rafael.”  
“I’m so happy for you, Alec,” She said honestly.  
“Iz, I’ve never felt this way about anyone before.”  
Izzy giggled. “My big brother is finally in love.”  
Alec just nodded, there was no denying it. “What about you? How're things going with Clary.”  
“She’s the most amazing woman I’ve ever met.” Izzy gushed.   
“I’m so happy for you Iz, you deserve to be happy.” Alec always worried about his sister because, despite her confident exterior, she was a little insecure when it came to relationships.  
“And I am so happy.”  
They sat in silence for a moment, “Looks like we’ve all landed on our feet.” Izzy said eventually.  
“Looks like we have.”  
They chatted for a little while longer, and Alec found himself telling her about running into their mother.  
“I saw mum yesterday,” Alec said calmly.  
“What? Where?” Izzy asked, shocked.  
“We were in the food court at the mall, the boys had ice cream.”  
“Are you OK?”  
“I’m fine, it was just so awkward.”  
“Alec . .” Izzy had no idea what to say.  
“She seemed different,” Alec finally said.   
“She trying,” Izzy said. “They’re getting divorced.”  
Alec looked at his sister in shock.  
“He’s been cheating on her, has for years, even before Max was born.”  
Alec felt his heart clench, but he wasn’t surprised, his father wasn’t much of a father or husband.  
“I didn’t tell you that to make you feel guilty, Alec,” Izzy said. “I just wanted you to know that maybe we’ve misjudged her a little. That doesn’t mean she wasn’t a horrible mother, but maybe she won’t always be.”  
They sat in silence for another moment and then Izzy smiled widely at him. “Clary and I were thinking, we could mind the boys and you could take that boyfriend of yours out on a real date. God knows the both of you deserve a night out. ”  
Alec beamed at his sister, “Really?”  
“Of course, Friday night would work for us.”  
“Iz that would be awesome, I’ll ask Magnus tonight.”  
Alec was buzzing excitedly as he arrived at childcare, Magnus was already there and obviously waiting for him to arrive.  
“Alexander,” Magnus said happily as Alec moved in close, giving him a kiss on the cheek.  
“I missed you,” Alec whispered.  
“I missed you too,” Magnus smiled at him.  
They heard the boys giggle and turned to find them and Cass beaming at them.  
“So . .” She said happily.  
“We’re dating,” Magnus confirmed, and Cass pulled them into a hug.  
“I’m so happy for you both, even if I did lose the pool.”  
“Pool?”  
“We may have had a little wager going as to when you two would finally get together.” She said a little embarrassed.  
“Who had last Friday?” Magnus laughed.  
“Naomi,” Cass said. “I thought it would take a few more weeks, and Rachael thought it would be earlier.”  
Alec blushed, “Sorry to disappoint.”  
“Never been happier to be a loser.” She said, smiling. “So these little guys had an awesome day, and they made something for you both.”  
Cass took them over to the drying rack and showed them the paintings.  
“Is this us?” Alec asked.  
“It is, we made it using shapes and stamping them on the paper,” Cass explained.   
The picture showed two tall people and two smaller people all holding hands in what looked like a park setting. Under each person was a name, neatly printed obviously by Cass.  
“This is beautiful,” Magnus said, smiling down at the boys.   
“It’s still drying, you can take it home tomorrow.”  
They said their goodbyes and made their way to their cars. They had initially discussed going home separately tonight, but Alec and Max ended up at Magnus’ place for dinner once again.  
“Izzy came to visit me at work today,” Alec said once they’d put the boys to bed and were cuddled up on the couch.   
“I told her about bumping into mum, it seems my parents are getting a divorce.”  
“Oh,” Magnus said, not sure what to say.  
“My dad’s been cheating on her for decades it seems.”  
Magnus instantly felt sympathy for the woman, he’d been cheated on before, and it wasn’t fun.  
“Having been in that sort of relationship, I wouldn’t wish it on anyone,” Magnus explained.  
“I’m not sure what to think, what to say, I’m still processing it all,” Alec admitted.  
“On a happier note, Izzy and Clary have offered to mind the boys on Friday night, Magnus would you do me the honour of joining me for dinner?”  
“Really? Dinner out together, just us adults?” Magnus said excitedly.  
“Just us,” Alec grinned.  
“Nothing would make me happier,” Magnus said, shifting close for a kiss.  
They ended up spending the next hour or so, snuggling and cuddling on the couch, kissing sweetly. Magnus yawned, and Alec knew it was time for bed.  
“Bedtime I think,” Alec said, taking Magnus by the hand.  
They both went into the bathroom, changing and brushing their teeth. Getting into bed, they snuggled close.   
“I’m exhausted,” Magnus said apologetically.  
“So am I,” Alec pulled him close.  
“I’ll make it up to you in the morning,” Magnus said sleepily.  
“There is nothing to make up to me, let’s sleep,” Alec said, shifting to allow Magnus to lay his head on Alec’s chest.  
“I love you, Alexander.”  
“I love you Mags.”  
Tuesday and Wednesday went by in a blur, both men were busy at work, but they made time afterwards to spend time with the boys and together. It was now Wednesday night, and Alec and Max had so far spent every night at Magnus and Rafael’s place since Saturday.  
“We should probably spend a night at home tomorrow,” Alec said snuggling against Magnus. “We don’t want to overstay our welcome.”  
“You could never do that, Alexander,” Magnus said honestly, “We love having you both here.”  
Alec just kissed Magnus and snuggled closer.  
“Rafael has an appointment with Tessa in the morning, so we’ll be going there first.”  
“Of course, his followup,” Alec smiled.   
“He’s been sleeping so well lately, but I’m not sure if it’s the ear tubes or Max,” Magnus said grinning.  
“Maybe a little of both?”  
“I was thinking of maybe getting a second bed in his room,” Magnus said, and Alec blinked at him.   
“Really?” Alec asked, surprised.  
“Well, we can’t expect them to want to share forever.”  
“Forever,” Alec repeated.  
“Is everything OK, Alexander?” Magnus looked at him confused.  
Alec shook his head, “It’s more than OK, but do you think we’re moving too fast?”  
Magnus thought for a moment and realised what he’d just been discussing, he’s basically been moving Alec and Max in his mind since the weekend.  
“I . . Maybe,” Magnus said, unsure. “It just feels right.”  
Alec watched the emotions play over Magnus’ face, before pulling him into a passionate kiss, leaving them both breathless and wanting when they finally broke apart.  
“I love you, I love Rafael, it just doesn't feel right, it feels perfect.”  
“I love you too, Alexander.”  
They both drifted off to sleep, thoughts running through their heads, too fast or not, they just wanted to be together.  
Alec smiled widely as Magnus walked into his office carrying Rafael, they’d just finished up with Tessa.  
“Tessa’s really happy with everything,” Magnus said, smiling.  
“That’s great,” Alec pulled Magnus and Rafael into a hug.  
“On a sad note, I’m going to have to work late tonight,” Magnus said pouting. “I was thinking of asking Cat to . . .”  
Alec glared at him. “You will do no such thing,” Alec said. “I’ll pick up the boys, and you can both stay over at our place tonight.”  
“Are you sure?” Magnus asked shyly.  
“Mags, of course, I am.”  
“It’s just that it’s been on my mind since last night, I’m worried that maybe we are moving too fast and I don’t want to push you and for this to all . . .”  
“Mags, it’s been on my mind too but who says what’s too fast?”  
Magnus looked at him, his mind racing. “I guess there are no hard and fast rules.”  
“It’s our relationship, so we make the rules, we set the pace, if we are both on the same page then why don’t we just go with it?”  
Magnus’ face lit up, “Who knew my boyfriend was so wise.”  
“I love you both so much, to hell with anything else,” Alec said, capturing his lips and causing Rafael to giggle widely.  
“And we love you and Max so very much,” Magnus said a little breathless.  
“I’ll let the childcare know you’re picking Rafael up and I’ll meet you back at your place after work.”  
“Sounds like a plan,” Alec said, smiling widely.  
Alec walked Magnus and Rafael to the door.   
“I’ll catch you later, little man, give Max a hug for me.” Rafael hugged Alec and nodded his head.  
“See you soon, Alexander,” Magnus said, kissing him sweetly. “Love you.”  
“Love you to Mags.”  
Alec turned humming happily, he noticed both the receptionist and Tessa smiling widely at him.  
“Anything you’d like to tell us?” Tessa teased.  
“Magnus and I are officially dating,” Alec said blushing.  
“Well, good for you,” Tessa said happily.  
“It is good isn’t it,” Alec said, smiling as he made his way to his office.  
Magnus stifled a yawn, and he made his way to Alec’s door. It had been a long night, he was tired, sore and hungry but and all he wanted to do was to snuggle up with his man and drift off to sleep. He knew the boys had gone to bed hours ago, they’d called him quickly so he could wish them sweet dreams. Alec had seemed a little off, but he’d chalked it up to being tired and let the thought go.  
As per Alec’s text, the front door was unlocked, and Magnus let himself in quietly. He noticed a light on in the lounge and saw Alec sitting in an armchair, book in his lap. He wasn’t reading, he was staring out into space, lost in thought.  
“Hey darling,” Magnus said as he approached, and Alec turned, smiling at him.   
“Mags,” Alec said, standing and Magnus’s heart flip-flopped, he loved the nickname Alec had given him.  
Magnus pulled Alec into his arms and wrapping around him tightly.   
“I’ve missed you,” Magnus said.  
“Missed you too,” Alec leant forward capturing his lips.  
“I’ve kept you some dinner,” Alec said, still holding Magnus tight.  
“You’re an angel.”  
Alec walked Magnus to his room. “Why don’t you get changed, and I’ll go heat up dinner.”  
“Thank you, Alexander.”  
Magnus looked around Alec’s room, it’s walls were light blue, but the wall behind the bed was a dark sea green. There was a queen-sized bed and two side tables as well as a chair in the corner. To the right was a small walk-in robe and to the left of that a small ensuite.  
Magnus dumped his bags on the chair and quickly removed his clothes, grabbing a pair of pyjama pants and his toiletries he made his way into the bathroom to remove his makeup.  
He found Alec sitting at the dining table, he looked a million miles away. In front of the empty seat beside him was a plate heaped high with spaghetti, and it smelled wonderful.  
“Smell’s good, I’m starving.”  
“Dig in,” Alec said, smiling at him.  
“How was work?”  
“It was actually a good night, we got a lot done.”  
“That’s good,” Alec smiled, but it didn’t reach his eyes.   
“Alexander, what’s wrong?” Magnus asked concerned, was he having second thoughts about them?  
“I got a call from the adoption board,” Alec said. Magnus looked at him expectantly, but the look on Alec’s face makes his stomach drop, he knew the news wasn’t good.   
Alec’s eyes teared up, and Magnus’ heart sank.  
“Last week they requested Max’s medical files, I thought it was just routine, but it seems someone has come forward claiming to be Max’s dad.”  
“What? After all this time?” Magnus blurted out surprised  
“It seems he was away, and just got back a few weeks ago, found out about Max’s mum and that she’d had a baby and he realised it was his.”  
“So what now?”  
“They are running a DNA test to see if he’s his biological father.”  
“And If he is?”  
“I don’t know, they wouldn’t tell me much.” A stray tear ran down Alec’s cheek.  
“Alexander, don’t give up hope,” Mangus said, turning in his seat.  
“I don’t know what I’ll do if I lose him,” Alec said breaking down.  
Magnus held Alec tight as he sobbed against his chest. Tears ran down Magnus’ face, his heartbreaking.  
“I promise you, we will not lose Max,” Magnus said determinedly.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Magnus go on their first offical date and their relationship moves to the next level.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all,
> 
> Thank you for hanging in there everyone, sorry it's been so long between updates. I've been suffering from what I'm calling Selective Writers Block. I've been writing like crazy, I actually have the next fic D written and have started E as well but I'm struggling with this one. I've re-written this chapter about half a dozen times and it still feels a little off. My dear friend Barry tells me that I need to just stop, take a breath and post this revision so here it is before I can second guess myself and start another re-write!
> 
> Just a heads up, there is smut in this chapter, so we warned, if that's not your thing, please skip those scenes. Not 100% happy with them, don't think I've done their first times justice but let's go with it, I can always rewrite it later. 
> 
> Thank you all for reading and sticking with me! Hugs to you all!

The next morning Magnus woke to find himself alone in Alec’s bed. He dragged on some clothes and found Alec in the kitchen.

“Good morning Alexander,” Magnus said, moving in to hug the man.

“Hey, I didn’t wake you did I?”

“No, not at all, but I did miss waking up with you.”

“Sorry, I just couldn’t sleep.”

Alec poured them both a coffee and they sat at the dining table.

“You should probably talk to your lawyer this morning,” Magnus said.

“I don’t have one, the adoption was straight forward and with Max already in my care it wasn’t needed.”

“In that case, let me talk to Ragnor,” Magnus said, taking hold of Alec’s hand. “Can you send me the adoption details etc?”

“Do you think Ragnor can help?”

“Absolutely, he handled my adoption of Rafael, the circumstances were different, but he knows the system well.”

“I just can’t believe this is happening, what do I tell Max?”

“For the moment, I wouldn’t tell him anything, either way, he’s a little too young to understand all this.”

Tears ran down Alec’s face, and Magnus pulled him close. “Don’t give up hope, Alexander.”

“You were right by the way,” Magnus said, trying to lighten the mood. “Your bed sucks.”

Alec chuckled. “I did warn you.”

“You did, but I’d sleep on a cold hard floor, as long as it's with you.”

“I love you so much,” Alec pulled Magnus in for a kiss.

They heard giggling, and the boys stood there, smiling at them.

“Good morning, you two,” Magnus said.

“Sadly I have work this morning, so if you like I could drop both boys off?”

“Are you sure?”

“I am, just as long as you don’t mind swapping cars.”

“Not at all,” Alec smiled. “Thank you, Mags.”

“I love the nickname, by the way, almost as much as I love you,” Magnus said, kissing him sweetly before making his way back into Alec’s room.

While Magnus showered and changed for work, Alec got the boys ready for childcare.

“Do you have a shift at the free clinic today?” Magnus asked as he walked back into the lounge all ready for the day.

“I do, but I should be done by about 6.”

“I should be done by 4, I need to go home, feed chairman, pack a bag for us and grab something special to wear for tonight. I’ll pick up the boys up afterwards, and we can meet you back here?”

“Just a sec,” Alec said and rushed into his bedroom. “Here,” he stated, handing Magnus keys. “So you can let yourself in. The larger key is for the door downstairs, the gold one is the front door, and the smaller ones are for the window locks.”

Magnus beamed at him, “Thank you.”

“What time are we going out tonight?” Magnus asked.

“Izzy and Clary will be here about 7, they are bringing food for the boys. I’ve booked dinner for 7.30.”

“You have?” Magnus asked, surprised.

“I have,” Alec smiled at him. “I want tonight to be special, it’s our first date.”

“I’m even allowing Izzy to take me shopping this morning to pick out something new to wear.”

Magnus giggled. “Wow, you must really like me.”

“You have no idea how much,” Alec said, pulling Magnus into a kiss.

During Magnus first break for the morning, he decided to give Ragnor a call.

“Hi Magnus, everything ok?”

“Why do you always assume something is wrong every time I call you?”

“Because usually, something is, you never call me to just chat, that’s your and Cat’s thing, and that’s fine by me, you know I prefer face to face discussions.”

“You certainly do cabbage.” Magnus teased.

Ragnor groaned at the old nickname.

“Are you free for lunch?” Magnus asked.

“I can be,” Ragnor said, looking at his schedule.

“I did ring for a reason, but it’s better discussed in person.”

“I knew it, meet me at the deli near my office at 1.”

“See you then, and Ragnor, thank you.”

“For you, anytime,” Ragnor said, hanging up.

Alec decided to keep himself distracted by folding laundry, he’d put a load on as the pile had grown since it included some of Rafael’s clothes too. His heart clenched painfully as he folded a pair of Max’s socks. He couldn’t help the tear that ran down his cheek.

“Hey Alec,” She said excitedly. “I can’t believe you’re letting me take you shopping.”

It took Izzy a moment to realise that something wasn’t right with her brother.

“What’s wrong? Is it Max? Magnus?” She asked, concerned.

“Can we sit?” Alec said, and Izzy’s expression darkened.

“I got a call from the adoption board, someone has come forward claiming to be Max’s father?”

“What? Now? After all this time?” Izzy blurted out angrily.

“It seems he was away, didn’t know about the baby or what happened to his mother.”

“He can’t just come and take Max away, he’s your son,” Izzy growled as she stood and paced.

“Iz, the man has rights. They are doing a DNA test.”

“I can’t believe this, this is bullshit, you’ve been there for Max all this time, you’ve raised him, cared for him, loved him. He’s yours.”

Alec bowed his head, and Izzy realised that her anger wasn’t helping. She sat down next to her brother and wrapped her arm around him.

“I’m sorry,” She said softly.

“It’s OK, Izzy,” Alec said, wrapping himself around his sister.

“We’ll get through this, maybe you need to talk to a lawyer?”

“Magnus is going to talk to Ragnor.”

“Ragnor Fell, Cat’s husband?”

“Yeah, they are old friends.”

“He’s one of the best, that’s good, that’s really good.” Izzy didn’t know what else to say.

“So shopping?” Alec said, eventually.

“You still want to go?” Izzy said, surprised.

“Of course, If I’m going to wow my boyfriend I need your help.”

“I’m pretty sure you’ve already wowed him, but a new outfit couldn’t hurt,” She said a small smile on her face.

Two hours later, Alec was regretting his decision as Izzy dragged him into yet another store. As she searched through the racks, Alec decided to take a seat and pulled out his phone.

 _‘It’s official, I only like shopping when it's with you.’_ Alec sent to Magnus.

A few moments later, he got a reply.

_‘Or could it just be that you prefer to shop when it's for someone else?’_

_‘OK, maybe that too but if we don’t find anything soon, you’ll just have to take me as is.’_

_‘Alexander darling, I don’t care what you wear, it’s your company I look forward to.’_

_‘I love you Mags.’_

_‘I love you too, Alexander.’_

Alec heard a gasp and looked up to see Izzy staring down at his phone.

“You’re already at ‘I love you’?” She asked.

“Umm yeah,” Alec said, embarrassed.

“I knew it,” She screamed, and people all over the store turned to look at them.

“Iz, keep your voice down.”

“Sorry, but I’m just so happy for you, for both of you!”

“I’ve never been this happy,” Alec said honestly. “I knew it was too good to be true.”

“What?” Izzy looked at him, confused before she understood. “We’ll fight for Max and you, Magnus, Max and Rafael will be a family. You deserve your happily ever after Alec, and you’ll get it,” Izzy said determinedly.

Alec looked at his sister, he knew there was nothing she wouldn’t do for him, and even though he couldn’t shake the fear that he might lose Max, he smiled.

“Now come on, I’ve found the perfect suit.” She said, dragging him up.

“Suit? What?” Alec said as she dragged him across the store.

When Ragnor arrived at the deli, Magnus was already seated and motioned him over. It didn’t surprise him to find that Magnus had already ordered.

“I’m obviously too predictable,” Ragnor said looking at the plate Magnus pushed over to him.

“Nothing wrong with that,” Magnus said.

Magnus had ordered him a roast beef sandwich with baby spinach, sundried tomatoes and jalapenos, his favourite as well as juice.

“Thanks,” Ragnor said, taking a sip of his apple juice.

“Thanks for taking some time for me,” Magnus said his face grim.

“By the look on your face, this isn’t going to be a fun conversation,” Ragnor said.

“Alec got a call yesterday from the adoption board, it seems someone has turned up claiming to be Max’s father.”

Ragnor’s expression turned grim. He was a huge fan of Alec Lightwood. The man was a dedicated doctor, a good friend to his wife and most important one of the good guys. He’d also won the heart of one of his dearest friends which made him family.

“What do we know about this guy?” Ragnor asked, taking out his phone.

“Nothing yet, they are doing a DNA test.”

“And what did Alec’s lawyer say?”

“He doesn’t have one,” Magnus explained.

“Well, he does now,” Ragnor said sternly. He clicked open his calendar. “We need to get together, go over the case, is Alec free Sunday?”

“I’m sure he could be, I’ll text him.” Magnus shot off a quick text to Alec.

Alec answered almost immediately.

“He’s free whenever you are,” Magnus said, reading Alec’s text.

“Come over for lunch, all of you, but before that, can you ask Alec to send me all the adoption details?”

“I emailed them to you a few moments before you arrived,” Magnus said sheepishly.

Ragnor opened his emails. “So, you did. I’ll take a look, contact the adoption board and his case manager. We’ll work out a plan of attack.”

“Thank you Ragnor, you have no idea how much this means to me, to us.”

“Alec is family, Max is family.” Was all Ragnor said before picking up his sandwich and taking a huge bite.

Magnus texted Alec to tell him they’d meet with Ragnor for lunch on Sunday and decided he had better start his own lunch.

Alec walked into the free clinic, and he smiled at the nurse at the desk. The waiting room was overflowing with patients.

“Dr Lightwood,” She said, looking relieved.

“Good afternoon Sarah,” Alec said. “Busy morning?”

“Very, hope you’re ready for a busy one, you’re solidly booked.”

“Ready and raring to go,” Alec said, smiling.

Alec made his way to the office that he used when he was on duty and logged into the computer system. Checking the appointment schedule, he confirmed what Sarah had said. He had back to back appointments up until 5.15.

He was just getting settled, checking that he had everything he’d need when Cat walked into the room.

“Hey, Alec,” Cat smiled at him sadly.

“Hi, Cat,” Alec said. “I guess you’ve spoken to Magnus.”

“I have, and Ragnor,” Cat said. “You’re not alone in this, we are all there for you.”

“Thank you, Cat,” Alec said a little overcome. “That means a lot.”

When he noticed the tears in Cat’s eyes, he felt tears welling up in his own.

“I’m so sorry,” She said. “I’ve been over-emotional lately.”

“It’s fine,” Alec said, hugging her. “You look tired.”

“I am, I just can’t seem to shake it, even though I actually had a good nights sleep.” She explained. “I had a stomach bug last week, it was not fun.”

“You need a break, you work too hard.”

Cat shrugged. “I’ll let you get on with things, I’ve promised Magnus to have you out of here by 5.30, big date night I’m told.”

“Technically our first official date,” Alec chuckled.

“I’m so happy for you both,” Cat beamed.

“Thanks, Cat, Magnus is incredible.”

“Well that makes the two of you,” She said, smiling. “Catch you later.”

Magnus left work at 4 and made his way to his apartment. Chairman was in a horrible mood, obviously angry that they’d left him alone, so he wouldn’t even come out of Rafael’s room when Magnus put his food down.

Magnus packed a bag of clothes for Rafael as well as his swimming stuff and then a bag for himself. Surprisingly it didn’t take him very long to decide on what to wear on their date that night. Izzy had already texted Magnus to let him know she’d convinced Alec to buy a suit. Magnus was thrilled at the thought and couldn’t wait to see Alec dressed up. Magnus chose his favourite suit, a one-off design of Clary’s. It was a dark burgundy and Magnus paired it with a cream shirt and black and burgundy patterned vest. Packing some extra toiletries, he made his way out and took off to pick up the boys.

Max and Rafael were excited to see Magnus when he arrived to pick them up. They were both looking forward to spending the evening with Izzy and Clary.

“Hi Magnus,” Naomi said, smiling as he picked up the boys bags.

“Hi, I’m here for Rafael and Max this evening,” Magnus explained.

“I know, Alec called earlier,” She said, handing him some documents.

“What’s this?” Magnus looked confused as he noticed they were enrolment forms.

“I thought it might be easier to update the records, for you to add Alec and Alec to add you, to the contact and collection list instead of always having to call,” Naomi said shyly, hoping she hadn’t overstepped.

“Oh, that’s actually a good idea,” Magnus said, putting her at ease.

“So I heard you won the pool,” Magnus said amused.

Naomi blushed, “I did,” She said shyly.

“Good for you.”

“We’re all so happy for you both,” Naomi said. “It’s all so romantic.”

“It is a little, isn’t it, who would have guessed that I’d meet the man of my dreams at Childcare.”

Naomi laughed. “Well, I met the man of mine in the line at the bank when he sneezed on me.”

“Love, and it’s mysterious ways.”

It was a little after 5 pm when Magnus and the boys got back to Alec’s. Magnus got the boys both an afternoon snack and a drink and left them playing in the lounge while he took a quick shower. He was dressed and about to start his makeup when he heard the front door opening and the boys scream excitedly.

“You’re early,” Magnus said, smiling at Izzy and Clary.

“We figured you might need us a little earlier so you could get ready,” Izzy said, smiling. “You look incredible.”

“Why thank you, my dear,” Magnus said blushing a little.

“He should, that’s one of mine,” Clary said proudly.

“You’re so talented babe,” Izzy said giving Clary a kiss on the cheek and Clary blushed warmly.

“Right, I’m going to put this food in the kitchen,” Izzy said, turning to the boys. “Who wants to play Monopoly before dinner?”

The boys shrieked excitedly, they loved Junior Monopoly.

“I just need to do my hair and makeup, Alexander should be here soon,” Magnus said.

“Go, go, we’ve got this,” Clary said, smiling.

Alec rushed out of the clinic a little after 5.30, and thankfully there wasn’t too much traffic. When he walked into the apartment, he could hear giggling and laughing.

Clary, Izzy, Max and Rafael were sitting around the coffee table, playing Monopoly and Izzy was dramatically counting out the money she had to pay to Rafael.

“I see you’re getting your ass handed to you by a toddler again,” Alec laughed.

“These two are ganging up on us,” Izzy said. “They buy properties and then swap, we don’t have a chance.”

“Future real estate tycoons,” Clary joked.

“I need to get changed,” Alec said, smiling and made his way into his bedroom.

Alec walked into his bedroom, just as Magnus walked out of the bathroom and proceeded to trip over his own feet at the sight of him.

“Alexander, are you OK?” Magnus asked as Alec stumbled.

“Huh?” Alec said, almost speechless.

Magnus chuckled.

“You . . .You look . . .” Alec stumbled over his words.  Magnus looked amazing, the suit he wore clung to him like a second skin, showcasing his incredible lean but muscular body. His hair was spiked up in fax mohawk, the tips a dark red. His eyes were perfectly lined in a smokey grey, his lids coloured to match and his lips rosy pink. He took Alec’s breath away.

“Is this too much?” Magnus said, feeling a little self-conscious under Alec’s gaze.

“What?” Alec asked, snapping out of his daze. “God no, you look incredible, amazing, you’re so beautiful.”

Magnus blushed deeply. Alec strode over and pulled him into a lip searing kiss.

When they finally broke apart, they were wrapped around each other and panting.

“You’re wearing my lipgloss,” Magnus said amused.

“A small price to pay,” Alec said before diving in for another kiss.

This time when they broke apart, they held each other tight, foreheads pressed close.

“If you kiss me like that again, we won’t make dinner,” Magnus giggled.

“If I kiss you again,” Alec started, looking into Magnus’ eyes. “Our kids and sisters may be scarred for life.”

Magnus laughed and shifted from Alec’s embarrassed, instantly missing his warmth. “In that case, no more kisses,” He said. “Until later.”

Magnus wriggled his eyebrows, turned swinging his hips and went back into the bathroom, leaving Alec gaping at him.

When Magnus came back out lipgloss in hand, Alec decided he better get ready, he had to take this incredible man to dinner.

“Give me 15 minutes,” Alec said.

“Take your time, darling, we have time.”

Magnus left the room, giving Alec his space. He knew it was the best course of action, he couldn’t be trusted to now grab and kiss Alec again.

Magnus walked into the lounge smirking.

“Your makeup is smudged,” Izzy chuckled.

“I know it was so worth it,” Magnus said, sitting in an armchair.

Alec rushed through his shower and shaved carefully, he didn’t want to nick himself. His suit was hanging behind his door in the suit bag Izzy had insisted he needed. He’d hadn’t been convinced buying the suit, but after seeing Magnus all dressed up, he was glad he’d let Izzy talk him into it. He would have been very underdressed in a shirt and slacks.

Alec had wanted a dark suit, but Izzy had stood fast, in the end, they’d left the store with a light grey three-piece suit, white shirt, pink patterned tie and even a pair of light brown shoes and matching belt. It was something that Alec would never have chosen, but as he got dressed and gave himself the once over he had to admit Izzy knew her stuff, he actually looked great. Not as good as Magnus, there were no clothes in the world that could do that, but he looked good none the less.

Alec ran his fingers through his hair, it was a mess as per usual. He tried brushing it, but it only looked worse. Not sure what to do, he picked up his phone and sent Izzy a text.

Izzy was just packing away Monopoly when she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. Pulling it out, she laughed loudly. Magnus and Clary looked at her curiously.

Holding up the phone, they both chuckled as they read the screen. It was a message from Alec, and it was only one word.

_‘Help!’_

“Alec?” Izzy said, making her way into the room, she noticed the bathroom door open and walked towards it.

“Wow,” She said when she saw her brother standing there all dressed up.

“Do I look, OK?” Alec asked.

“You look incredible.” She smiled widely.

“Can you do something about my hair?” He asked.

Izzy giggled. Alec’s hair was always wild, especially when he got a little longer.

“You need a trim,” She said, stepping towards him.

“I know.”

Izzy looked at the counter and picked up a tube, Alec had no idea what it was, it was something of Magnus’.

Izzy squeezed a little onto her fingers, rubbed it between them before running her fingers through Alec’s hair. A moment later, she stepped back and looked him over.

“Best I can do.” She said, smiling.

Alec looked into the mirror and smiled. His hair wasn’t precisely tamed, it had this just rolled out of bed look, but it suited him.

“Thanks, Izzy.”

“Anytime Hermano,” She kissed his cheek. “Magnus isn’t going to know what hit him.”

Izzy walked out of the bedroom, closely followed by Alec. Magnus and Clary were seating the boys at the table, getting them ready for dinner.

Clary was the first to look their way, and she grinned widely. “You are a lucky man,” She said nudging Magnus.

Magnus looked up and felt his heart skip a beat. Alec looked beyond anything Magnus could have imagined. Alec smiled at him shyly, and Magnus could tell he was a little unsure of himself. Moving towards him, Magnus smiled widely as he took all of him in.

“You look incredible,” Magnus said, stepping into Alec’s personal space.

Alec blushed deeply.

Magnus kissed his cheek sweetly. “If we didn’t have an audience, I’d take you right here.” Magnus whispered into Alec’s ear, and Alec shivered, blushing even deeper.”

The boys giggled, and they snapped apart.

“You need to go, you’re going to be late,” Izzy said smirking.

“Right, yes,” Alec said, coming to his senses.

“Have fun you two,” Clary giggled.

“We will, though I have no idea where we are going.”

“It’s a surprise,” Alec said, smiling widely.

Alec had done his research, he’d googled, asked a few people and finally decided on Zenkichi, a Japanese restaurant in Brooklyn. Everyone raved about their Tasting and Sake menus, the secluded romantic seating and the incredible service. It was the perfect place for their first date.

“Call if you need us, car keys are in the kitchen, just in case and don’t forget they need a bath . . .” Alec started but was cut off by Izzy.

“Alec, it’s not the first time I’ve minded Max and Clary has babysat Rafael numerous times, we’ll be fine. Go, enjoy your night out, eat, dance, make merry.” Izzy chuckled.

Alec and Magnus gave each of the boys a kiss and hug goodnight, and Magnus dragged Alec out the door.

“They’ll be fine.”

“The boys or Izzy and Clary?” Alec asked.

“All of them,” Magnus said, taking Alec’s hand in his own.

As they walked outside, their Uber was idling at the curb. “I thought it’s better to take a cab since we’ll be drinking.”

“Definitely,” Magnus said smiling.

Alec rattled off an address to the driver, and before they knew it there were pulling up, and Magnus was beyond surprised.

“I’ve been dying to try this place since I moved back here,” He said excitedly getting out of the car.

“I hope you don’t mind, but I’ve organised the 8-course tasting menu with Sake for us tonight.”

“Mind? Not at all. This is wonderful, Alexander.” Magnus kisses his cheek sweetly.

On entering they were greeted by the hostess who showed them to their private table.

“Wow, they really have gone all out, it has that real authentic Japanese feel to it,” Magnus said happily.

“I’ll have to take your word for it, the closest I’ve been to Japan is shopping at Daiso.”

“We’ll need to work on that,” Magnus said. “There is a big and beautiful world out there, Alexander, and I would love to explore it with you and the boys.”

“I would love that too,” Alec said his voice a little unsteady.

“Hey,” Magnus said. “No sad thoughts tonight. We’re meeting with Ragnor on Sunday, and we will fight with everything we have. Max isn’t going anywhere.”

“How can you be so confident?”

“Because I have to be, I just found you both, I am not losing you now, either of you.”

Alec leant forward and kissed Magnus. “I love you.”

“And I love you.”

By the time Alec and Magnus had sat through their 8 courses and sake, they were both too full for dessert and both a little tipsy.

They had spent the entire dinner talking about their families and friends and then a long discussion about their perfect vacation. They had both put the worry about Max out of their minds for the night.

It was about 11.30 pm when they walked out of the restaurant. “The night is still young Alexander, what shall we do?”

Alec laughed. “It’s almost midnight.”

“Exactly, before Rafael came into my life, I’d just be starting to get ready to go out.”

“Not me,” Alec said honestly. “I’ve never been into clubs and partying. That was Izzy and Jace.”

They strolled arm in arm and walked past a bar and a late-night diner.

“Do you regret it? Do you miss your old life?”

Magnus thought for a long moment. “Honestly, no. I really thought I would, I thought I was giving up so much taking Rafael in but what I gave up is nothing compared to what Rafael has given me.”

“I was drifting through my life,” Alec said stopping to lean against a light pole, “I was lost and alone, and I didn’t even know it, then Max came into my life, and suddenly everything felt right. He filled so many holes in my life, my heart.”

“I sometimes miss going out and having fun without having the worry of anyone else, but I wouldn’t trade it for anything,” Magnus added. “Rafael has given me something better.”

They held each other tightly. “And now I have you and Max, and suddenly my life is everything I’ve always dreamt of.”

Alec smiled down at Magnus before capturing his lips. “I am so grateful for you being in my life Magnus, there are no more holes in my heart.”

They leant up against the pole, holding each other tightly and kissing passionately until they both started to shiver.

“Did you want to go anywhere else tonight?” Alec asked his voice deep with need.

“Only home to bed with you,” Magnus said against his lips, as he pressed in close.

Alec pulled out his phone and ordered their ride home.

The ride seemed to take forever when they got there, Clary and Izzy were cuddling on the couch watching TV.

“How was dinner?” Izzy asked.

“It was incredible, Alec took me to Zenkichi.”

“I’m jealous, I’ve always wanted to try it,” Clary said.

“Anytime babe,” Izzy smiled at her.

Alec and Magnus stood staring at each other, trying hard to keep their hands to themselves.

“The boys have been in bed since 9.30, we haven’t heard a peep,” Clary said, and Izzy smirked as she noticed Alec and Magnus just nod at the information.

Alec made his way to Max’s room and opened the door just a crack, he peeked in and couldn’t help but smile. Magnus was right beside him, and he heard Magnus sigh happily.

“They look so peaceful,” He whispered against Alec’s ear.

The boys were laying side by side. Max on his back and Rafael was on his side, and they were holding hands.

Alec’s heart clenched for a moment, there was no way he was going to let anyone take Max away from his family.

“You were awesome tonight Magnus, I never knew you could tap dance,” Izzy said softly as Alec closed the door to the boys' room as quietly as possible.

“I did start my training with the classics,” Magnus said, smiling. “Tap, Jazz, ballet.”

“Oh,” Alec said disappointed suddenly realising that he’d missed Magnus’ show. In his worry about Max and his preparations for their date, he’d forgotten to set the timer to record it.

“We recorded it for you,” Clary said, smiling.

“I have it recorded at home too, Alexander.”

“He gets distraught missing a show he barely tolerates,” Izzy laughed.

Alec scoffed at his sister, knowing she was teasing him.

“I’ve found a new incentive to watch since meeting you,” Alec said pulling Magnus close.

“Have you now?” Magnus asked smirking as he ran his hand up Alec’s chest.

Alec and Magnus stood there for a moment lost in each other, forgetting that Izzy and Clary were still standing there.

“We should go,” Izzy giggled.

Magnus snapped out of the moment. “Thank you both for tonight.”

“Anytime, it was fun, and we love spending time with our nephews.”

“Yes, thank you,” Alec said, moving to hug the girls.

They walked Izzy and Clary out, and Alec locked the door behind them. He turned towards Magnus and found himself pinned up against the door even before he could say a word. Magnus’ lips took his in a searing kiss before travelling down his neck. Alec moaned as Magnus nipped at the tattoo there and then soothed it with his tongue.

Magnus pushed Alec’s jacket off his shoulders, already having shrugged out of his own. His fingers moved to the buttons on Alec’s vest and made quick work of them, before moving to the buttons on his shirt. He was very tempted to just rip the shirt open, but he had a feeling that it cost a small fortune and it looked so good on Alec that he didn’t want to ruin it.

As he revealed more and more of Alec’s pale skin, he let his lips and tongue explore, eliciting wonderful sounds from Alec. When Magnus took one of Alec’s nipples into his mouth, he felt Alec’s fingers card through his hair and hold him tight. Alec moaned shamelessly as Magnus sucked on his nipple and Magnus kissed his way over the other and gave it the same treatment.

Alec pulled Magnus back up to his lips, kissing him forcefully. Magnus’ fingers played with the hairs on his chest. In a move that surprised even Alec, he twisted them around and pushed Magnus up against the door not breaking their kiss.

Alec’s hands moved to Magnus’ vest and then his shirt, struggling a little with all the buttons. “Finally,” Alec murmured against Magnus’ lips when he got this shirt open.

Alec kissed down Magnus’ neck and sucked a mark over his collar bone, causing Magnus to moan sinfully and buck and grind against him. Wanting to hear Magnus moan again, Alec moved to the other side and was gifted with a second sinful moan.

Alec kissed over his chest before making his way back to Magnus’ lips. Alec’s strong hands roamed over Magnus’ body and moved to the back of his legs. As if by instinct, Magnus shifted up, Alec lifting him as he wrapped his legs around Alec.

In this position, their hard cocks were pressed close, and every move caused wonderful friction.

“Bedroom?” Alec murmured a little breathless against Magnus’ lips.

“God yes!” Magnus exclaimed.

Magnus expected Alec to let him down, but he didn’t. He shifted Magnus a little and then turned, carrying him. Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec’s neck and held on. They rushed to the room, hitting furniture as they went, both giggling as quietly as they could.

They had almost reached the room when Alec detoured. Magnus looked at him, confused until he realised what Alec was doing. He snagged the baby monitor with a free finger off the coffee table.

When they finally made it to the room, Alec went straight to the bed, and they fell onto it together, giggling into each other's mouths.

Magnus laughed as he scrambled to the side and then crawled onto Alec, pushing him down onto the bed. Magnus ground his hips down before moving in for a kiss.

“Ouch,” Alec said, and Magnus shifted. They both laughed when they realised Alec had fallen onto the baby monitor. They broke apart, long enough for Alec to place it on the side table. In a flash, Alec was back on his back with Magnus on top of him. They kissed, fingers exploring until they were both breathless.

“You have too many clothes on,” Magnus grumbled, and Alec laughed.

They broke apart and quickly rid themselves of their clothing. Shoes, socks and clothing flying everywhere.

“So beautiful,” Alec said, taking in all of Magnus.

“Mine,” Magnus said, pulling Alec close.

They kissed sweetly for a moment, lips pressed close, arms around each other, holding tight.

“I love you,” Alec whispered.

“I love you,” Magnus whispered back.

Alec sat on the edge of the bed and pulled Magnus towards him, leaning backwards. They kissed and explored each other slowly until they were both panting with want and need once again.

“Do you have?” Magnus asked shyly.

“Oh,” Alec thought for a moment. “Yes!” he exclaimed, remembering the gift from Jace not too long ago.

Alec jumped up from the bed and landed on the floor in a heap. His legs were tangled in the bedspread. Magnus couldn’t help but giggle as Alec popped up, a deep flush of embarrassment on his face as he took off for walk-in.

Magnus could hear Alec rustling around and then the sound of something hitting the floor hard. Alec swore under his breath.

Magnus was just about to call out to see if he needed any help, when Alec practically launched himself at the bed, large shoebox in hand. Magnus sat up and peered into the box as Alec rustled around in it. It was full of bottles of lube, massage gels, candles, condoms and sex toys.

“Is there something you want to tell me?” Magnus joked.

“Oh,” Alec said embarrassed once again, knowing how all this must look.

“They are from my siblings.”

Magnus raised an eyebrow and Alec blushed deeper.

“They think it’s hilarious to buy me sex toys and the like as a gag gift for my birthday every year.”

Magnus burst into laughter.

“I think they were hoping it would encourage me to date.”

“So you kept it all?”

“Not all, I’ve thrown away a heap, but I kept a few items, just in case,” Alec said embarrassed again.

“Well I for one am glad you did,” Magnus said snagging a box of his favourite brand of condom.

“This should be OK,” Alec said, handing him a bottle of lube.

“What else do you have in there?” Magnus asked, curious.

“Next time,” Alec said, closing the box, placing it on the floor and sliding it under the bed.

Magnus put the items to the side, shifting back onto the bed. Alec was on him in moments, covering Magnus’ body with his, kissing him passionately.

Magnus wrapped one of his legs around Alec’s and pulled him as close as possible, deepening the kiss. They rolled over, and Magnus settled between Alec’s legs, their hard cocks grinding against each other as they kissed.

“I want you,” Alec said breathlessly.

“Are you sure?” Magnus asked.

“Never wanted anything more,” Alec said honestly.

“I just don’t want to rush you, Alexander, we’re both a little drunk.”

“Magnus, we’re tipsy at best, and I want you, so much,” Alec said honestly.

Magnus stared down at him before leaning forward to capture his lips once more.

They continued to kiss, and Alec could feel Magnus’ fingers travelling down his side and slip under him. He couldn’t help the gasp that escaped his lips when he felt a finger brush over his hole.

Magnus started kissing his way down Alec’s body until he reached his hard cock. One of Magnus’ hands took Alec in hand as he wrapped his lips around him, swirling his tongue before sucking him into his mouth.

Alec let his head fall back against the bed as he gave himself to the pleasure of Magnus’ mouth on him. A moment later, he heard the click of a bottle and then felt a wet finger circling around his hole. Alec moaned loudly, he couldn’t help himself, when he felt that first finger slide inside him.

Magnus slowly worked his finger in and out of Alec as his mouth moved up and down on his cock. Alec’s moans grew louder and louder as Magnus added another finger and then a third and started opening him up carefully. When Magnus curled his fingers, Alec was sure he saw stars.

Alec felt himself heading faster than ever to the edge, but he wasn’t ready to come yet. His fingers moved into Magnus’ hair, and he tugged gently trying to get his attention.

“If you don’t stop, I won’t last.” Alec moaned.

Magnus let go of Alec’s cock with a pop and moved up his body to kiss him. His fingers remained deep inside him, sliding in and out, slowly.

“Magnus, please,” Alec begged between kisses and Magnus giggled. He grabbed the box of condoms only to have them snatched from his hand.

“Can I?” Alec asked.

“Be my guest,” Magnus smiled widely at him.

Magnus shifted and laid down beside Alec. Alec took out a condom and then proceeded to kiss and lick his way down Magnus’ body. He gave his nipples and abs extra attention before moving to his cock. Alec sucked him deep into his mouth and hummed around him, causing Magnus to moan out Alec’s name.

Alec slowly sucked up and down Magnus’ cock, stroking him with one hand, as he went. After a few moments, Magnus grabbed at his hand to stop him.

“If you don’t stop, there won’t be a main event,” Magnus laughed.

Alec opened the condom and slid it down Magnus’ length. He opened the lube and poured some over the head, before giving him a few strokes to cover his entire length.

Alec shifted on the bed, unsure as what Magnus wanted, his instinct was to get on his hands and knees, but Magnus stopped him.

“I want to see your face,” Magnus said, pulling Alec to him and kissing him.

Alec could feel his heart pounding in his chest, he was surprised that it was from anticipation, not nerves, he wanted Magnus so much, and he trusted him with his body.

Alec lay back and pulled Magnus on top of him. Magnus settled between Alec’s legs once more as they kissed and ground against each other. Alec spread his legs as wide as possible, and Magnus shifted so that he was positioned right at his entrance. Pulling Magnus down into a kiss, Alec gasped into his mouth as he felt Magnus push forward gently.

“Breath Alexander,” Magnus said against his lips. “Just relax, stop me if I hurt you.”

Alec moaned, throwing his head back as Magnus slid into his body slowly. He never imagined it could feel this good, and he was sure it was because it was Magnus. Finally buried deep inside of Alec, Magnus captured Alec’s lips with his own once more, and this time it was his turn to moan deeply as Alec’s body squeeze tightly around him.

“Please move Mags,” Alec begged.

Magnus started slow, sliding back and forth, allowing Alec to adjust to his length. Soon Alec was thrusting up to meet Magnus, and they were both moaning desperately into each other's mouths.

Magnus was taken entirely by surprise as Alec started to beg, “Harder, please Mags, fuck me harder.”

“You feel incredible,” Magnus said, thrusting harder into Alec. “So hot, so tight, all for me.”

“All yours,” Alec exclaimed as Magnus hit his prostate head-on. “More, please. Again.”

Magnus’ lips moved to Alec’s throat, he sucked and nipped at the tattoo there as he started to thrust hard and fast. The feeling of Alec tightening around him was bringing him to the edge much faster than he wanted, but he could tell that Alec was right there with him.

Sliding a hand between them, Magnus wrapped his fingers tightly around Alec’s length and began to stroke as he thrust. Alec moaned, his nails dragging down Magnus’ back, his hands grabbing his ass tightly. Magnus’ lips moved back to Alec’s, his tongue pushing against them until Alec opened up to him, deepening the kiss.  

“I can’t . . .” Alec panted, trying to catch his breath. “So close, don’t . . .”

Magnus’ thrusts were becoming more and more erratic, Alec arched up into him as he thrust down and as Magnus hit his prostate once again Alec came, hard. He yelled Magnus’ name, as he thrust hard against him, his release covering Magnus’ hand and both their stomachs in a sticky mess.

Alec tightened ridiculously around Magnus as he came and Magnus lost it, there was no holding back. He thrust hard into Alec, once, twice and came hard, before collapsing on top of him.

“Mags?” Alec said a few moments later, and Magnus laughed.

“Sorry, darling.” He slowly pulled out of Alec and noticed him visibly wince. “Did I hurt you?” Magnus asked concerned.

“No, but you’re surprisingly heavy,” Alec smiled at his beautiful boyfriend before wrapping his arms around him and pulling him close. “You were incredible, everything was perfect.”

“I love you, Alexander,” Magnus said beaming at him.

“I love you too.”

They lost themselves in kisses and soon found there were both getting sleepy.

“We should get some sleep,” Alec murmured.

“Just a sec,” Magnus slipped from the bed and headed into the bathroom. He was back in a moment with a pack of baby wipes.

“I couldn’t find a washcloth, but these will work better,” he said amused. He cleaned up Alec, taking special care as he wiped over his sensitive hole. Alec couldn’t help but giggle because it was ticklish.

Magnus disposed of the wipes, and when he returned, he found Alec slipping into his boxers.

“Just in case,” Alec said, and Magnus was reminded that they weren’t alone. Finding his own boxers he slipped into them and joined Alec in bed.

“You’re so beautiful,” Alec said as his eyes roamed Magnus’ face causing Magnus to blush.

“Not as beautiful as you, Alexander.”

Alec laughed. “On that point, I don’t think we’ll ever agree. I love you Mags.”

“I love you, Alexander.”

They drifted off to sleep, all their troubles forgotten as they held each other close.

Through the fuzziness, Alec could just make out giggling coming through the baby monitor, the boys were up. A few moments later the door to the bedroom flew open and the boys launched themselves at the bed, startling Magnus awake.

“Well,” Magnus said, laughing, “That’s not exactly how I had planned on waking up this morning.”

Alec just laughed as he moved to tickle the boys. They spent the next hour, giggling and cuddling and laughing in bed, one big happy family.

“Hungry,” Max said, and Rafael shook his head in agreement.

“What do you say to pancakes?” Alec asked.

The boys cheered happily and Magnus chuckled. “As long as they come with some strong coffee I’m all for pancakes too.”

“I’ll need the coffee to make them,” Alec laughed.

Alec grabbed a clean t-shirt from his drawers and handed one to Magnus. The boys followed them out to the kitchen happily.

Alec turned on the coffee machine and gave it a moment to heat up while he got everything out he needed to make breakfast.

“Do you prefer butter, syrup, cream or ice cream on your pancakes?” Alec asked.

“Yes, yes, yes and yes,” Magnus said grinning widely.

“Sounds good to me,” He laughed. Alec made two strong cups of coffee, he took his black, but he added some milk and sugar to Magnus’ cup.

“Thank you, Alexander,” Magnus took a sip and sighed. “So good.”

Alec drank down half his cup before he got started making the batter.

Magnus got the boys a glass of milk and seated them at the table.

Half an hour later, there was a massive stack of pancakes on the table and Max, and Rafael were both giggling as they added more cream to their plates.

Magnus moaned as he took his first bite, the pancakes were so fluffy and sweet. “These are so good Alexander.”

Alec blushed. “It’s the caster sugar, gives them a little lift.”

When Breakfast was done, Alec and Magnus got the boys cleaned and dressed. Max wanted to watch cartoons, so Alec turned on the TV, while he and Magnus got ready for swimming.

They both took quick showers and dressed.

“Do you have any plans today?” Alec asked as he slipped his runners on.

“I was hoping we could all spend the day together,” Magnus said, smiling.

“I’d love that,” Alec beamed at him.

“Maybe we could go back to my place?” Magnus asked.

Alec laughed. “My bed isn’t that bad,” He teased.

“It’s not the bed, it’s just Chairman was in quite a mood yesterday, and I hate leaving him alone all day.”

“I was actually thinking about that, well I was thinking about a lot of things,” Alec said blushing. “But if we’re going to spread our time between both our places maybe we should get Chairman some necessities so he can spend the night here too.”

Magnus looked at Alec and felt himself falling a little more in love with the man. “That’s a wonderful idea, Alexander.”

“Great, we’ll go shopping after swimming.”

Magnus laughed.

“What’s so funny?”

“You volunteered to go shopping.”

“For Chairman, not for me.” He laughed. “Now get that butt of yours moving, we’re going to be late.”

“Speaking of butt’s, how are you feeling this morning?” Magnus asked cheekily and Alec blushed deeply.

“A little tender but nothing too uncomfortable,” Alec said softly. “Every time I sit down, I can’t help thinking about last night.”

Magnus pulled Alec close. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too, Magnus.”

They heard the boys giggling and decided they better get a move on.

Swimming seemed to fly by, and before they knew it they were at the Mall in search of pet supplies. They ended up getting Chairman a litter try, a pet bed, a couple of bowls, a few new toys and a heap of food and treats.

They took everything back to Alec’s, where Alec packed a bag for himself and Max and then they made their way to Magnus’, stopping quickly to pick up sushi for lunch.

Chairman was still in a mood when they arrived at Magnus’, but he perked up when Alec opened a can of his favourite food and bribed him with a few cats’ treats.

“It seems my cat likes you much more than he does me,” Magnus said, laughing.

“Animals and small kids love me,” Alec joked.

“They aren’t the only ones,” Magnus said, stepping closer.

Magnus pulled Alec into a kiss that left him completely breathless.

“You’re lucky the boys are here,” Alec whispered when he came to his senses.

“Oh, really?” Magnus teased. “What exactly did you have in mind Alexander.”

“Something that involved a lot less clothing, that’s for sure.” Alec chuckled before walking away to find the boys.

After eating the boys were both quite tired. They were at that age when they would sometimes still need an afternoon nap, so they convinced them to have a lay down while they cleaned up.

After cleaning up the place a little, Alec and Magnus sat together, snuggling as they watched Dance Divas.

Izzy was right, Magnus was amazing. Alec had no idea who the guest that week was, but it didn’t really matter, he only had eyes for Magnus. He was so graceful, so sinfully sexy when he danced and Alec had a hard time believing that he was his. It all felt like an incredible dream.

“We probably should have made a trip to the grocery store,” Magnus said as they walked into the kitchen with their glasses.

Alec opened the fridge and took stock of the items inside.

“We could always order out for dinner,” Magnus said.

“I can make a chicken stir fry,” Alec said. “Do you have rice?”

“Yep, heaps,” Magnus said opening the pantry.

“Well then we’re set for tonight, we can go shopping tomorrow.”

“Sounds like a plan, Alexander.”

When the boys woke from their nap, they all played with Lego for a little while before Alec decided to make a start of dinner. In the mood for some music, Magnus turned the TV on and picked one of the music channels.

When Alec walked back into the lounge a little later, he found Magnus teaching Max and Rafael some moves as they danced away.

“Max is a natural,” Magnus said beaming.

“Doesn’t take after his dad then, I’m all left feet,” Alec laughed.

“Maybe you just haven’t had the right teacher Alexander?” Magnus purred.

“You want to teach me to dance?”

“I would love too,” Magnus grinned from ear to ear.

“I have to warn you, you do so at your own risk,” Alec laughed.

Soon they were all dancing around the room, and Alec almost forgot about checking on dinner. Thankfully he remembered and didn’t burn the chicken.

“That was actually fun,” Alec said at they all sat down to dinner. “You’re a great teacher, so patient, have you ever thought about teaching classes?” Alec asked.

“Actually,” Magnus said, smiling shyly. “Opening my own studio is a dream of mine. The career of a professional dancer isn’t all that long, and even shorter if you’re injured. Thankfully I’ve been fortunate in that department, but I’d love to finish off my career teaching, at my own school, passing along everything I’ve learnt to the next generation.”

“That’s a wonderful dream Magnus,” Alec said, beaming at him. “If I’ve learnt anything from the short time we’ve known each other, I know you’ll get there, and I’m here for you all the way.”

“Thank you, Alexander, that means so much to me,” Magnus said a little choked up.

Alec leant forward and kissed Magnus sweetly, the boys giggled as per usual, and Alec and Magnus laughed. If they were going to giggle every time they kissed there was going to be a lot of giggling!

After dinner, they gave the boys a bath and soon they were both in bed. Alec read them a bedtime story, and Magnus told them a story off the top of his head. The boys cuddled up together and drifted off to sleep with Chairman at the bottom of the bed watching over them.

“Is there such a thing as a watch cat?” Alec asked.

“He’s always been very protective of Rafael, I guess he’s decided to include Max too.”

Magnus and Alec stayed up for a while, cuddling and talking before going to bed.

“So it’s lunch tomorrow with Ragnor and Cat?” Alec asked, confirming.

“Yes darling,” Magnus said, holding Alec tight.

“We’re going to fight,” Alec said matter of factly.

“We are Alexander.”

Alec kissed Magnus sweetly. “I don’t know what I’d do without you in my life.”

“Well, I plan for you to never have to find out,” Magnus said honestly.

“I’ve never felt this way about anyone before Mags.”

“Me neither.”

Their kisses started out sweet and comforting and soon turned heated and needy, and before he knew it, Magnus found himself under Alec as they kissed and rutted against each other.

“Take me to bed,” Magnus said a little breathless and Alec moaned against his throat.

Alec shifted and stood and moved to pick Magnus up.

“I can walk, you know,” Magnus giggled.

“Oh, I know,” Alec chuckled. “The way you move is sinful.”

Magnus blushed but allowed Alec to carry him into the bedroom. Alec turned and fell onto the bed with Magnus above him, pulling into a kiss.

Magnus slipped his hands under Alec’s t-shirt, pushing it up and helping Alec remove it, before taking off his own.

“It’s like you were carved from stone,” Alec said, running his hands over Magnus’ chest and down his abs.

“Says the man with the body of a god under me,” Magnus laughed.

“Why are we still wearing pants?” Alec asked as Magnus rocked his hips against Alec’s.

“I have no idea, it should be criminal.”

They shifted to remove the rest of their clothes and then resumed their exploration.

“I want to kiss and lick you all over,” Alec whispered against Magnus’ lips.

“I’m not stopping you,” Magnus giggled.

That was all the permission Alec needed, he flipped them over, pinning Magnus beneath him.

Starting at Magnus’ lips, Alec kissed and licked his way down to his chin and then over to his ear. He nipped at the earlobe playfully before licking his way down Magnus’ neck. Kissing his way over to his Adam's apple sucking gently. “You have the sexiest neck I’ve ever seen,” Alec murmured against Magnus’ skin.

Alec continued his exploration, kissing along Magnus’ collar bone and down his arm until he reached his hand. Magnus couldn’t help the moan that left his lips as Alec sucked each of this fingers into his mouth.

Releasing his fingers with a pop, he kissed his way back up his arm and over to the other side. Magnus lay there a panting moaning mess, and Alec’s mouth hadn’t even travelled to his chest yet.

“Maybe this was a bad idea,” Magnus said a little breathless.

“Oh, I don’t think so,” Alec smiled wickedly at him.

“You’re trying to kill me, aren’t you?” Magnus chuckled.

“Nope, just want to see you come undone for me Mags,” Alec purred, and Magnus felt his cock twitch. He was hard and leaking, and he wasn’t sure he last long enough for Alec to explore all of him.

Alec kissed over Magnus’ chest, teasing his nipples with his tongue as he went.

Magnus looked down at his boyfriend and for the first time noticed that the mirror on the back of his bedroom door afforded him the most incredible view of his boyfriend's ass.

“Now that’s what I call a view,” Magnus giggled breathlessly.

Alec looked up at him, confusion on his face until Magnus motioned behind him, and he turned his head. Alec wriggled his ass, causing Magnus to giggle louder.

“You’re not distracting me,” Alec laughed. “I’m a man on a mission.”

Alec proceeded to suck a mark onto one of Magnus’ abs and Magnus arched up under him once again, moaning. Alec sucked marks along Magnus’ abs and stomach, marking him even more, before moving on to his thighs.

It took all of Alec’s willpower to ignore Magnus’ hard weeping cock, he wanted to taste him, suck him until he came screaming his name, but he hadn’t finished his exploration yet, and he needed to hold out. Alec kissed and licked and sucking his way down the inside of Magnus’ thigh, licking behind his knee causing Magnus to giggle and wriggle on the bed.

Magnus was ticklish, and Alec saved that information for another time. He already had a few spots catalogued. Alec kissed the tops of each of Magnus’ toes, even his feet were beautiful, and Alec hadn’t ever thought that feet could be sexy, not until Magnus.

“You have beautiful feet,” Alec said, and Magnus burst into laughter.

“Don’t tell me you have a foot fetish, Alexander,” Magnus laughed.

“No, just a Magnus Bane fetish,” Alec said honestly.

Alec continued his exploration, moving to Magnus’ other leg, and when he reached the top of his thigh he felt Magnus getting restless.

“Darling,” Magnus groaned. “You do know payback is a bitch, don’t you?”

It suddenly occurred to Alec that maybe he’d teased Magnus enough.

“Tell me what you want babe,” Alec said, crawling up to cover Magnus’ body with his own and kissing him sweetly.

“Suck me,” Magnus said, not bothering to beat around the bush. “Please!”

“Well when you ask so nicely,” Alec giggled sliding down Magnus’ body.

Alec let his tongue run along the length of Magnus’ cock and licked up the bead of precum there. “Mmmm,” He said teasingly before wrapping his lips around the tip and sucking.

Magnus hissed as Alec sucked the tip of his cock and couldn’t help his hips as they thrust forward. It was only Alec’s hands on his hips that stopped him from thrusting too deeply into Alec’s throat. Alec gagged a little around him before taking back control.

“Patience Mags,” Alec said, letting Magnus’ cock fall from his lips.

Alec wrapped his hand around Magnus’ hard cock and stroked him firmly as his tongue licked down its length. He moved to Magnus’ balls running his tongue around them causing Magnus to moan as he sucked one and then the other into his mouth.

Alec had Magnus writhing on the bed, his hips thrusting up into Alec’s hand, wanting and needing more. Magnus gasped as he felt Alec’s tongue sliding down and his moans filled the room again as Alec let his tongue circle is hole before dipping inside.

Alec felt his own cock painfully hardening more so as he felt Magnus’ tightness trying to close around his tongue. He continued to lick and tease Magnus as he stroked him.

“Please, Alexander, Please,” Magnus begged. Alec blew gently over his hole before moving back to his cock, taking it into his mouth deep and swallowing around him. That last act was precisely what Magnus needed, he thrust up and came hard.

Alec greedily swallowed every drop of Magnus’ seed as it filled his mouth, before kissing his way up Magnus’ body to his mouth. They kissed until they were both panting for breath.

“Are you sure you weren’t trying to kill me?” Magnus finally said, catching his breath.

“Definitely not, I plan of keeping you around for a very very long time,” Alec said, kissing him again.

“Sounds good to me,” Magnus said, kissing Alec back passionately.

Magnus could feel Alec hard against him and was struck by an idea. Slipping his arms under Alec’s, he flipped them over so that he was on top deepening the kiss.

“Who’s trying to kill who?” Alec laughed as Magnus kissed down his neck and nipped at the tattoo there.

Magnus laughed, sitting up in Alec’s lap and leant over to the side table, retrieving a bottle of lube and a condom.

As Magnus kissed his way over Alec’s chest, he popped open the lube and covered his fingers. Alec assumed Magnus was going to prep him, but instead Magnus gave him a mischievous wink and told him to watch.

At first, Alec was confused until he looked forward and noticed that Magnus’ finger were on his own tight hole, stretching himself open. Magnus’ mouth found one of Alec’s nipples and Alec couldn’t help the moan that escaped his lips as he tilted his head to the side, watching Magnus’ finger disappearing into himself as he sucked on his nipples, driving Alec crazy.

Magnus slipped further down Alec’s body, his tongue licking down his abs and stomach, before reaching his cock. Magnus let his tongue circle the head and tease the tip before wrapping his lips around it and sucking gently.

It took all of Alec’s willpower not to come in that instant, the pressure of Magnus’ lips around the head of his cock was pure torturous pleasure.

Alec groaned when Magnus let his cock fall from his lips and got up from the bed. Alec looked at him in confusion, watching as he turned around and climbed back into his lap. It was then that Alec realised what Magnus had in mind, and he felt his cock twitch against his stomach, smearing the precum that was flowing freely.

“Watch me,” Magnus moaned as he took Alec’s cock in hand and lined it up with his tight hole.

Alec didn’t know where to focus his attention, on the view of his cock sliding into Magnus’ tightness or on the mirror to watch the pleasure on Magnus’s face as he sinks down on him.

“So beautiful,” Alec murmured, his hands moving to Magnus’ hips.

Using his legs, Magnus lifted himself up and down on Alec’s cock, riding him hard. Alec watched Magnus in the mirror, his eyes were closed, the expression on his face was one of pure ecstasy, he had a hand around his own cock, and he was stroking himself, firmly.

Alec shifted a little, and Magnus cried out, and Alec knew he’d hit his sweet spot. Moving his legs, he tried not to jostle Magnus too much, but he was able to place his feet flat on the bed, giving him the leverage to thrust upwards.

The first thrust had Magnus opening his eyes in surprise. As Alec continued to thrust upwards, Magnus shifted one hand to hold onto Alec’s hip, his other frantically stroking his cock as he chanted Alec’s name over and over.

“Yes, Alexander, oh god yes,” Magnus moaned, and Alec felt him tightening around his cock. Magnus screamed out his name and came hard, come spurting over his hand and onto the end of the bed. Alec couldn’t hold back any longer. He gripped Magnus as tightly as possible, thrust up hard one last time and came deep inside him, moaning his name.

Alec collapsed back onto the bed and slowly straightened out his legs. Magnus couldn’t help but giggle as he turned in Alec’s lap, not letting Alec fall from him. Leaning forward, he kissed him with everything he had until they broke apart gasping.

It wasn’t until Magnus shifted off Alec and went to lay beside him that he realised his mistake. He was so consumed with passion that he’d forgotten about using a condom.

Magnus looked at Alec horrified with himself as he held up the foil packet. “Alexander, I’m so sorry, I completely forgot.”

“Hey,” Alec said, pulling Magnus close. “Don’t blame yourself, we’re both to blame,”

“I’ve never forgotten before, ever.”

“Me either,” Alec said, stroking his back trying to comfort him. “I was last tested 3 months ago, job requirement and everything was clear, I haven’t been with anyone in a very very long time.”

“My last tests were about 6 months ago, and I haven’t been with anyone since Camille and that was well over a year a go,” Magnus explained.

“So I guess we don’t really need them then do we?” Alec said, smiling at Magnus.

“I guess not, I’m OK without if you are.”

“I am,” Alec pulled Magnus in for a kiss. “I love you Mags.”

“I love you too, Alexander, and that was incredible.”

“I think I need to get a mirror for my room.” Alec laughed. “And a new bed.”

“Or you could just sleep here every night.”

“Or I could do that.”


	8. Authors Note - Not a chapter!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author Note

Hi All,

I am sorry it's been so long since I posted. Real-life has gotten the better of me, I'm having to juggle work, school, and family and it's left me with little or no time to write. :( 

I just wanted to assure you all, that I would never abandon this story or this series and I will be back with more chapters as soon as possible. I am going away with my family for the summer holidays (Summer here in Australia) and I am hoping to get loads of writing done so expect new chapters mid to late January.

I want to thank you all for your support during the year with this work and my others, it means so much to me and I wish you all a very Merry Christmas and a safe and happy 2020!!

Hugs

Tania


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec gets the news he's been dreading and things get complicated!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi All,
> 
> I wanted to post this before the year is out, it's already 2020 here but AO3 is telling me the post date is 31st so it seems I sort of made it by cheating time zones!
> 
> Firstly I want to wish each and every one of my wonderful readers a very Happy New Year and I hope that 2020 is a happy, healthy and safe year for you all and your families. I also want to wish you all Happy Birthday!
> 
> Now I know for most of you it's not exactly your birthday today, but it is mine. I always start the year with a bang, being born just after midnight on New Year's day and this year it's a big milestone birthday for me. I honestly still can't believe I'm half a century old today. 
> 
> So for my birthday, I'm giving you all a gift, a new chapter. I've been guilty at not posting even though I know you are all so wonderful and patient with me, but I dropped my kids at childcare yesterday morning, ran errands and then spent the rest of the day finish this chapter. I hope you like it, it's a little bit of a rollercoaster. Here comes a little drama!
> 
> Take care everyone, thank you for your continued support, it means so much to me! Hugs to you all!

Magnus woke to the feeling of two strong arms wrapped around him and the sensation of being watched.

“You’re staring.”

“Guilty,” Alec chuckled beside him.

Magnus opened his eyes and was struck by the look of love and adoration on Alec’s face.

“Why?”

“I’m memorising my boyfriend’s beautiful face.”

Magnus giggled, “You’re so sappy.”

“I am when it comes to you,” Alec said, leaning in for a kiss.

One kiss led to another, and soon they were pressed together, kissing each other passionately, lost in one another.

Alec gasped as he felt Magnus’ hand snake between them and wrap around his clothed cock. Taking Magnus’ lead, he shifted his own hand down and wrapped it around Magnus’ hardening cock.

“I want you,” Magnus whispered against Alec’s lips, deepening the kiss.

A moment later, their underwear was gone, and they were rutting against each other, moaning into each other’s mouths with abandon.

Magnus was just about to reach for the lube when they heard giggling coming through the baby monitor. They both sighed and then burst into laughter.

Quickly finding their underwear, they had just enough time to cover up before the boys burst into the room

“I’m sorry,” Alec whispered against Magnus’ ear.

“Nothing to be sorry about comes with the territory when you’re a parent.”

“I’ll make it up to you later,” Alec said, smiling at his boyfriend.

“I’ll hold you to that,” Magnus said, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

The morning rushed by, and soon they found themselves out at the grocery store. Both boys had decided that walking was too hard, so they’d found a twin trolley, and the boys sat happily side by side, giggling as Magnus pushed the cart down the aisles.

Alec had written out a shopping list, and so far they had a half-full shopping trolley and only 3 things that were actually on the list.

“Why did we bother with a list if we’re not sticking to it?” Alec groaned as Magnus added yet another box of Oreos to the trolley.

Magnus laughed. “You’re the one who wrote the list, Alexander.”

“I didn’t want to forget anything,” Alec said, defending himself.

“And we won’t, but we’re not limited to buying only things on the list,” Magnus said smirking.

“Do we really need 3 types of Oreos?”

“Of course, you like original, the boys like strawberry and I love red velvet,” Magnus explained happily.

“Right, of course,” Alec chuckled, knowing he’d never win. “How silly of me.”

By the time they left the store, they had everything on Alec’s list and a boot full of groceries.

“I don’t think I’ve ever bought this much before,” Alec said.

“Well there are 4 of us now,” Magnus smiled at his boyfriend.

“Very true,” Alec said happily.

They were running late by the time they bundled the boys back into the car to head out to Ragnor and Cat’s. Alec had insisted on bringing a dessert and had baked up a storm in Magnus’ kitchen.

As soon as Ragnor opened the door, Rafael dragged Max into the apartment and disappeared into a room.

“I’m so sorry,” Alec said a little embarrassed by his son’s manners.

“It’s fine,” Ragnor laughed. “Rafael is most likely excited to show Max the trains.”

“Trains?” Alec asked, and Ragnor smiled.

“Follow me.”

Alec and Magnus followed Ragnor into the apartment and right to the room the boys had disappeared into. Inside, Alec was shocked to see that the entire room was taken up with railway tracks and buildings set up on tables all around the room.

“It’s Ragnor’s passion,” A voice said behind them, and they turned to see Cat smiling at them.

“This is incredible,” Alec said, looking around.

Rafael was dragging Max around the room, pointing out things to him, both boys giggling with excitement.

They left the boys and Ragnor in the train room and followed Cat to the kitchen.

“Does that need to go in the fridge?” Cat asked, and Alec had almost forgotten he was carrying a cake.

“Oh yes,” He said. “It has fresh cream.”

Cat opened the fridge and made some space.

“I brought wine,” Magnus said, holding up a bottle and Cat giggled.

“Of course you did,” She smiled, and Magnus placed the wine in the fridge since it was white.

“There’s still a little while until lunch is ready,” Ragnor said, joining them. “Why don’t we sit down and have a chat while the boys are occupied.”

They all went into the lounge area and sat. Alec felt his tummy roll, he was nervous, worried about what Ragnor was going to tell them.

Magnus knew instantly that Alec was letting his nerves get the best of him, so he took his hand in his and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

“I’ve contacted the adoption board and informed them that you have appointed me as your lawyer,” Ragnor stated. “You will need to confirm the appointment, a call or quick email should do the shot, they don’t really require anything formal at this stage.”

“I’ll do that first thing tomorrow,” Alec said.

“The man that’s come forward claiming to be Max’s father is James Bell. The board wouldn’t give me any further details, but I have a friend who was able to track down some information for me,” Ragnor explained. “Mr Bell isn’t exactly an upstanding member of society. His rap sheet is about 6 pages long, and he’s been in and out of prison since he was 15, juvie before that.”

“It’s mostly theft and possession charges, but he also has a couple of serious assaults and even an attempted rape charge. He has spent the last 16 months in prison in Florida. He was incarcerated for receiving stolen goods and possession.”

“Sounds like a real prince,” Magnus said sadly.

“At this stage, he’s only seeking clarification that Max is his son, he has not mentioned custody.”

“Is that a good thing?” Alec asked.

“It could be, it might mean he's willing to sign away his parental rights, or he might be waiting until the results are in, it’s hard to say at this stage.”

“Any idea when the result will get back?”

“They are telling me they’ll know this week.”

“So it’s just wait and see?”

“It is, sadly.”

Alec’s heart sunk, part of his was happy that the man didn’t sound like father material, but another part of his was concerned about what would happen if they gave Max to such a man.

“Alec, I can’t even begin to imagine what you’re going through right now, but I can promise you that I will do everything within my power to keep your family together.”

“Thank you,” Alec said, trying to keep his emotions in check.

The boys came rushing into the room with Cat in tow.

“Dinner’s ready,” She said, and they all made their way to the small dining area. The main table was set for 4, and there was a little kids table set for the boys.

“We thought it might be easier,” Cat explained.

The boys excitedly took their seats.

“It’s actually a great idea,” Magnus said, smiling.

“I hope everyone is hungry, I sort of got carried away,” Cat chuckled. Cat had cooked a lamb roast with all the trimmings, and it all looked amazing.

Alec and Magnus fixed the boys a plate before taking their own seats and tucking in.

“I almost forgot the wine,” Magnus said, rushing into the kitchen to grab it.

He poured everyone a glass, and they chatted happily as they ate.

“These potatoes are amazing,” Alec said, helping himself to seconds.

“Thank you,” Cat said happily. “When we first move in together, I couldn’t cook at all.”

Ragnor laughed. “I used to joke she was the only person I knew who could burn water.”

“Maybe there’s hope for my sister yet,” Alec laughed. “Izzy can’t cook, in fact, it’s safer for everyone concerned if she doesn’t.”

Magnus topped up his wine and noticed that Cat hadn’t touched hers.

“You don’t like the wine?” He asked.

“Oh I’m sure it’s fine,” Cat said, trying hard to hide her smile. “I’m just taking my time.”

“Well drink up dear we’re all a glass ahead of you already.”

Alec looked at Cat curiously, his mind drifted back to their conversation on Friday, and then it struck him, he couldn’t help the small gasp that escaped his lips as the realisation hit.

Cat’s eyes grew wide as she realised that Alec had guessed her secret. She couldn’t help but beam widely, and she reached to Ragnor’s hand, squeezing it tightly. Ragnor chuckled loudly before leaning forward, kissing Cat sweetly.

“What am I missing here?” Magnus asked.

“We’re having a baby!” Cat said excitedly.

Magnus literally threw himself across the table at Cat pulling her into a hug before releasing her and looking at her concerned at being too rough.

“I’m not breakable,” she laughed.

Magnus hugged Ragnor and Alec hugged Cat.

“I’m only 8 weeks, we weren’t going to tell anyone yet. I only found out on Friday.”

“How did you know?” Magnus asked Alec.

“When Cat and I talked on Friday, she looked so tired, yet she said she’d slept well, she mentioned having a stomach bug, and she was a little more emotional than usual and then she refused the wine and it all sort of clicked.”

“It was our chat that actually got me thinking,” Cat said. “I looked at all my symptoms as if I was a patient and gave myself a test,” She laughed. “I was a little shocked, it wasn’t exactly planned.”

“But very welcome,” Ragnor said, putting a protective hand on her tummy.

“I can’t even begin to tell you how thrilled I am for you both.”

“Honestly the timing of it all is perfect, we’ve just received new funding from the State, thanks to my incredible husband’s hard work and we’ve also received a very generous donation from The Trueblood Trust,” Cat explained. “I’m going to be able to hire a full-time administrator, an extra nurse and we have two new doctors joining our roster.”

Alec sat there quietly taking it all in, he was a little shocked when Cat mentioned the name, Trueblood.

“Did you say Trueblood Trust?” Alec asked.

“Yes, you know it?”

“You could say that my mother runs the trust.”

Cat looked at him in surprise. Cat was one of the few people that knew about Alec and his strained relationship with his parents.

“Alec, I can refuse the donation,” She told him.

“Don’t you dare, the centre and the community need it.”

“I was just surprised, that’s all. My sister has been trying to tell me that she’s changed, especially now that my parents are separated.”

“I’ve been thinking,” Magnus said, taking a seat on the couch beside Alec. They’d gotten back to Magnus’ place hours ago, had a light dinner and they’d just put the boys to bed. “Since my fridge and cupboards are stocked, why don’t we spend the next few days here together.”

Alec couldn’t help but smile, Magnus actually sounded a little nervous, and it was adorable. “Sounds like a good plan, I’ll go home after work tomorrow and pick up some clothes etc.”

Magnus snuggled up against Alec and Alec wrapped his arm around him tightly.

“It’s exciting new about Cat and Ragnor,” Magnus said grinning widely. “They are going to be wonderful parents.”

“They are,” Alec agreed.

“How are you after finding out about Max’s possible biological dad?” Magnus asked.

“I don’t really know,” Alec said. “On one hand I was sort of hoping he was a dead beat someone that wouldn’t really want the responsibility of raising a child, but on the other hand I was hoping that he was a great guy for Max’s sake.”

Alec shook his head, “I just want it over with Magnus, I want my son.”

“I know darling,” Magnus held him tight. “I promise I’ll do everything within my power to make that happen.”

The next couple of days went by in a blur, Alec threw himself into his work, trying to keep his mind occupied, but the dread he was feeling seemed to be growing day by day.

Wednesday afternoon, Alec was sitting at his desk, writing up his notes after his last patient had left for the day when he felt his phone buzzing in his pocket. Pulling it out, his heart raced when he noticed it was Ragnor.

“Hi Ragnor,” Alec said, answering.

“Hello Alec, do you have a moment to talk?”

“Of course, I’ve finished consultations for the day.”

“I just got a call from the Adoption board, and they’ve sent me the results of the DNA test. James Bell is Max’s biological father.”

Alec felt his stomach drop, and it took everything in him to hold back a sob.

“Bell wants to meet you, his lawyer asked me to set up a meeting,” Ragnor explained.

“I’m free Friday morning,” Alec said his mind racing, “But I can do another time if that’s suitable.”

“I’ll get back to them with Friday and see what they say.”

It suddenly occurred to Alec that he hadn’t mentioned Max. “He only wanted to meet with me?” Alec asked. “What about Max?”

“He never mentioned Max,” Ragnor said honestly.

“Isn’t that odd?” Alec asked.

“Everyone reacts differently to these sorts of things, the man just found out he’s a father.”

“I guess,” Alec said still a little confused. If it were him, he’d want to meet his son right away.

“I’ll get back to you about the meeting, Alec,” Ragnor said after a moment. “I won’t bother telling you not to worry.”

“Thank you, Ragnor,” Alec said.

“Talk soon.”

Alec thought about calling Magnus, but he’d still be busy at work, and he didn’t want to disturb him, they were meeting at Childcare to pick up the boys, and he could tell him once they got back to his place.

Not able to concentrate, Alec saved the file he’d been working on and decided to leave a little early. He went past his place and got some extra clothes and found himself sitting in Max’s room, crying. Growing up, Alec never really considered being a father, he’d known he was gay from an early age, so he figured he’d never have a child of his own. Then Max had come into his life, and everything just fell into place. It never bothered Alec that they weren’t biologically related, biology wasn’t important to him. Max and Alec had had an almost instant connection and the love he felt for Max was just as strong as if he were his biological father, maybe even stronger.

It was Alec’s phone buzzing that pulled him out of his thoughts, he smiled as he answered.

“Hello, darling,” Magnus chirped. “Finished for the day?”

“I am,” Alec said, trying to keep his voice steady. “Just at my place, picking up a few things.”

“What do you say to going out to dinner tonight?” Magnus asked. “It would be a nice treat for us all.”

“Sounds good, what did you have in mind?”

“I thought we’d let the boys decide,” Magnus said.

“So McDonald's it is,” Alec laughed.

“Hey give our kids the benefit of the doubt, they love other foods,” Magnus laughed.

“Our kids,” Alec repeated.

Magnus realised what he’d said and tried to backtrack, “You know what I mean Alexander . . .”

“Magnus, I love the sound of ‘Our kids’,” Alec said, stopping him mid-sentence.

“Me too,” Magnus said honestly.

“I’m just about home,” Magnus explained to Alec. “Why don’t you swing by and pick me up, saves us taking two cars.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Alec said. “See you in 10. Love you.”

“I love you more Alexander,” Magnus said, hanging up.

Magnus rushed about his bedroom and changed. He had spoken to Ragnor before calling Alec and Ragnor had just assumed Alec had already told him the news. Magnus was surprised that Alec hadn’t called him earlier or mentioned his call from Ragnor a moment ago, but he let it go, maybe Alec was waiting to tell him face to face. It wasn’t really a conversation you wanted to have over the phone.

Magnus was just pulling on a clean shirt when Alec walked into the room.

“I think I prefer you without the shirt,” Alec teased.

“I’m not sure even MacDonalds is so lax in their dining rules that they’d allow a half-naked man to eat at their restaurant,” Magnus chuckled.

“I don’t know, one look at those amazing arm, chest and incredible abs and I think they’d allow it.”

Magnus laughed, and Alec shifted closer, pulling Magnus into a kiss.

“Mmmm,” Magnus said as they broke apart. “I’ve missed you.”

Alec giggled, “It’s only been about 10 hours.”

“That’s 10 hours too long between kisses,” Magnus said, pulling Alec back in for a much more heated kiss.

Breaking apart, Magnus looked at Alec, who was grinning sheepishly at him. “You know, we’re both running early, we have almost an hour before we technically have to pick up the boys.”

“Oh, really?” Magnus said smirking. “What did you have in mind?”

Alec's hands moved to the shirt that Magnus had started buttoning and started undoing it. “Laundry?” Alec teased.

“This shirt is clean,” Magnus giggled.

“Let’s make it dirty then,” Alec said, walking Magnus backwards until he hit the edge of his bed.

In a flurry of clothes, they were both soon naked, and Alec was under Magnus, his boyfriend buried deep inside him as they rocked together, kissing each other breathless.

“Harder,” Alec moaned against Magnus’ lips, and Magnus thrust forward as hard as he could.

“You feel incredible,” Magnus moaned, his lips moving to Alec's neck, licking and kissing along the tattoo there.

“I’m so close,” Alec said breathlessly, thrusting up to meet Magnus’ downward thrusts.

Magnus slipped a hand between them, wrapping his fingers around Alec’s cock and started to stroke him firmly. A few more deep thrusts and Alec was coming hard, covering Magnus’ hand and stomach with his warm seed.

The clench of Alec around Magnus pushed him over the edge and Magnus came hard, grunting against Alec’s shoulder as he released inside his incredible boyfriend.

They collapsed together on the bed, Magnus carefully pulling out of Alec. Rolling to their sides, they held each other close kissing sweetly. They were both quiet for so long, Magnus almost thought that Alec had fallen asleep.

“Ragnor called,” Alec said his voice unsteady. “He’s Max’s dad.”

Magnus held Alec tighter, “So what now?” he asked, not letting on that he already knew.

“He wants to meet me,” Alec explained. “He hasn’t asked to meet Max though, and it’s been playing on my mind. I don’t know if that’s a good or bad thing.”

“Alexander, I guess we won’t know until you meet the man,” Magnus explained. “When is the meeting?”

“Ragnor is trying to set it up for Friday morning,” Alec explained.

“Did you want me to come with you?”

“Yes,” Alec said honestly. “But at this stage maybe it's best that we see what he’s thinking first.”

Magnus understood exactly what Alec meant. The adoption board were well aware of Alec’s sexuality, and it had no bearing on the case, but Max’s biological father was an unknown, and despite times changing prejudice was still deeply rooted in society.

As much as Alec tried, his stress levels grew and grew as Friday drew near. He was meeting Max’s biological father at his lawyer's office at 10 am. Magnus had once again offered to come with Alec, and as much as Alec wanted him there, he decided it was best that this first meeting was just him. Ragnor met Alec in front of the building at 9.45 and they made their way inside in silence.

“Nervous?” Ragnor finally asked as they waited for the lift.

“Understatement,” Alec cringed. “I’m just not sure what to expect.”

“Alec, no one can know going into these things, but I’m here with you the entire time.”

“Ragnor, honestly I can’t thank you enough.”

“Just wait till you see my bill,” Ragnor joked.

Alec laughed, and he felt some of the knots in his stomach loosening.

When they got to the offices of Bartlett and Jones, James Bell’s lawyers, they were shown into a small board room.

“Can I get either of your coffee? Tea? Water?” the receptionist asked.

“No, thank you,” Alec said politely.

“Were fine,” Ragnor said, smiling as he took a seat.

Alec was too nervous to sit, so he paced back and forth for a few moments until the door to the board room reopened, and two men walked in.

It wasn’t hard to figure out which of the two was Max’s dad, one man was wearing a very expensive suit, and the other was in jeans and a shirt.

“Mr Lightwood, Mr Fell, thank you for coming in this morning,” The man in the suit said. “I’m Jeffery Bartlett, and this is my client, James Bell.”

The men took seats on the opposite side of the table, and Alec took his place beside Ragnor, trying hard not to stare at the man in front of him. He looked nothing like Max and Alec wasn’t sure if that was a relief or not.

“We realise this is a difficult situation for everyone concerned, but shall we get down to it?” Bartlett said.

“Definitely,” Ragnor said, keeping his face neutral.

“As you know the DNA tests have come back and confirmed that my client is indeed Max’s father,” the lawyer pushed a copy of the report over to Ragnor. Ragnor had be forwarded a copy already, but he took it and gave it a quick once over.

James Bell just sat there, eyes locked on Alec, it was a little unnerving to Alec because the man didn’t hide the fact he was staring and he never seemed to blink. It wasn’t until his lawyer turned to him that he broke eye contact.

“What?” James said not having heard his lawyers question.

“You wanted to explain the situation in your own words,” Bartlett said, slightly annoyed.

“Oh right,” James said, turning back to Alec and Ragnor.

“Anna and I went out a few times, but we were never in a relationship,” James explained. “I didn’t even know she was pregnant, she never told me.”

James paused for a moment, “I’ve had a few brushes with the law, and I made a stupid mistake which landed me in prison until just recently. When I got back, I looked Anna up and found out what had happened. I was pretty shocked by it all.”

Alec listened, but something felt off to him, even though his words sounded sincere, there was something in his eyes which left Alec feeling uneasy.

“Now that your paternity has been confirmed can we ask what your intentions are?” Ragnor asked.

“My client is not seeking custody at this time,” Bartlett said, turning to his client.

“You found Anna?” James asked, looking down at some notes.

“I did,” Alec said softly.

“I can’t even imagine what that would have been like,” he said.

“It wasn’t great, but I was mostly concerned with Max and his well being.”

“You’re a doctor, right? At the hospital.”

“I was working at St Mary’s when I found Max, but I’ve since joined a private practice,” Alec explained.

“I guess that’s a steady, stable, well-paid job?” Bell asked curiously.

“It is,” Alec said.

“Who takes care of him during the day?” Bell asked.

“Max goes to childcare, I only work Monday to Friday and very rarely after hours.”

“You’re single?” Bell asked, looking at the notes in front of him again.

“Actually no, I was when I first took Max in as a foster parent, but I recently started seeing someone,” Alec said honestly.

“A man?” Bell asked.

“Yes,” Alec almost cringed at the smirk on Bell’s face.

“That’s all I need,” Bell said, turning to his lawyer.

“My client would like some time to consider his options,” Bartlett explained. “As you can imagine this was all quite a shock and he’s unsure as to how to proceed as yet.”

“Of course,” Ragnor said. “We understand the situation is a delicate one.”

Bartlett stood, and Ragnor and Alec felt dismissed, so they stood and followed the lawyer out of the room. Bell stayed seated and just watched as they left.

“We will be in touch,” Bartlett said, shaking both Alec and Ragnor’s hands leaving them at reception.

Alec and Ragnor made their way to the lift, and neither said a word until they walked out of the building.

“Well that was strange,” Ragnor said, turning to Alec.

“What the hell just happened?” Alec asked, confused. “That felt like an interview.”

“My guess, he was sizing you up.”

“He never once said Max’s name or asked about his actual well being,” Alec said, confused. “Doesn’t that strike you as odd?”

“Very,” Ragnor admitted.

“So we’re back to wait and see?”

“We are, sorry, Alec.”

Alec just shrugged. “I better get going, I don’t want to be late for my shift at the Clinic.”

“Cat would understand,” Ragnor smiled at him.

As Alec drove to the clinic, he called Magnus and told him what had happened at the meeting. Magnus listened quietly until Alec finished until adding his comments.

“Sounds to me like he was trying to find out what sort of man you are Alexander,” Magnus said.

“But he never asked about Max, that’s just weird.”

“Maybe he's trying to distance himself, not get attached.”

“Maybe, I just want this over with,” Alec sighed.

“I know darling, me too,” Magnus said, wishing he could hug Alec close.

“I’ll be finished up here by about 4.30, want me to pick up the boys and meet you back at my place?” Magnus asked.

“Sounds good, I’ll be at the clinic to at least 5.30, I could pick up dinner on the way home.”

“Thai?” Magnus asked excitedly.

“Anything you like,” Alec chuckled.

“I like Thai,” Magnus laughed.

“Really? I’ve never noticed.”

Alec’s last patient left his office a little after 5.30, so Alec sent Magnus a quick text to tell him he’d be leaving soon and should be at his place by 6.15. He was packing up his things and had just turned off his computer when there was a knock at the door.

“Come in,” Alec said.

“ Dr Lightwood, I know you’re finished for the day, but there is a guy here insisting on talking to you,” Sarah, one of the clinic's nurses explained.

“Did he give you name?” Alec asked, confused, most of his patients here were children.

“James Bell,” Sarah said, and Alec looked at her in shock. “I could tell him you’re unavailable.”

“Umm no no, it’s fine,” Alec said his mind reeling. “Show him in.”

Alec sat back in his chair and waited nervously. A moment later, James Bell walked in a smirk on his face.

“This place has certainly changed since I was last here,” He said, taking a seat in front of Alec’s desk.

“Dr Loss took over a year ago, and she’s done wonders.”

“I guess you’re wondering why I’m here,” Bell said, looking around.

“Wouldn’t you be if the situation was reversed?” Alec said, trying hard not to roll his eyes at the man.

“Look let me get to the point, I don’t want a kid, I don’t need that sort of responsibility,” Bell said, and Alec couldn’t help the way his heart jumped.

“I told that bitch to get rid of it, I thought she did,” he continued, and Alec looked at him in shock. He had known about the pregnancy after all.

“You said . .” Alec started to say, but Bell cut him off.

“I say a lot of things, whatever gives me the advantage,” He laughed and Alec felt a chill go down his spine.

“Anna was a tease, it took me weeks to pry her legs apart, and then she got knocked up and expected me to take care of them,” He snarled. “No one tells me what to do.”

Alec was starting to understand, James Bell was a nasty piece of work.

“You want the kid he’s yours,” He said, and Alec felt his heart soar. “For a price.”

“What?” Alec said, unsure if he had heard correctly.

“You’re the big important fancy doctor, 50K shouldn’t be much of a stretch on your budget.”

“You want me to pay you fifty thousand dollars for Max?”

“A bargain I’d say,” Bell laughed.

Alec didn’t know what to say, he didn’t have 50K, he’d sunk most of his savings into getting his apartment. “I’ll need a little time to get it together,” Alec said without even thinking.

“You have a week,” Bell said, throwing Alec a slip of paper. “I want it in cash. Call me when you’re ready.” He turned and was about to leave when Alec moved to stop him.

“I give you the cash, and you sign over your parental rights?” Alec had to be clear.

“Exactly, Doc,” Bell smirked. “And let’s keep this little transaction between us, no lawyers.” Bell turned and left slamming the door behind him.

Alec was so rattled that he drove to Magnus’ place in a daze and it wasn’t until Magnus looked at him curiously that he realised he’d completely forgotten about dinner.

“Shit,” Alec said, and the boys burst into giggles.

“Alexander, are you OK?” Magnus asked, concerned.

“I don’t know,” Alec said honestly.

He moved to hug the boys hello and then sat on the couch, dropping his head to his hands.

“What happened?”

“James Bell came to see me at the clinic,” Alec said.

“What did he want?”

“50K,” Alec mumbled.

“What?” Magnus asked, confused.

“If I pay him 50K he’ll sign over his rights to Max,” Alec explained.

Magnus dropped to the couch beside Alec, shocked by what Alec had just told him.

“That’s . . . I actually have no words,” Magnus said.

“He’s selling his own son Magnus,” Alec said his heartbreaking. “What sort of person does that?”

“We need to call Ragnor,” Magnus said immediately picking up his phone off the coffee table.

“No!” Alec exclaimed, grabbing Magnus’ phone. “He said no lawyers.”

“Alexander, the man is trying to sell you his son, which is unethical and completely illegal.”

“But it’s Max,” Alec said the pain evident in his voice. “It could be all over, I just need to get the money.”

“Do you even have 50K?”

“Not even close,” Alec said, shaking his head.

“I have nothing like that either,” Magnus said, shifting close to Alec.

“I could borrow it,” Alec said.

“I don’t think banks give extortion loans,” Magnus said.

“Jace would have the cash, I could pay him back, it would take a while, but it’s worth it, for Max.”

“So you are really going to do this, pay this asshole off?”

“What other choice do I have?” Alec snapped. “He’s his father, he has all the cards, Magnus.”

“He’s a felon and an extortionist,” Magnus said. “We could go to the police.”

They sat in silence for a little while, and the boys joined them. “Hungry,” they complained to their fathers.

“Let’s discuss this later,” Magnus said, trying to plaster a smile on his face for the boys. “Who wants grilled cheese?”

The boys both cheered, and they followed Magnus into the kitchen. Alec pulled out his own phone and dialled Jace.

“Hey Bro,” Jace said happily when he answered.

“Hi Jace, I need to talk to you, but I don’t want to do it over the phone.”

“What’s wrong?” Jace asked, concerned at the tone of Alec’s voice.

“It’s about Max.”

“I can be there in 10.”

“I’m at Magnus’ place.” Alec said, “I’ll send you the address.”

Jace looked at the text message from Alec. “Make that 15,” Jace said, hanging up.

Alec walked into the kitchen to find both boys sitting on the counter, watching Magnus fixing their sandwiches.

“I’m sorry, Magnus,” Alec said, walking closer.

“You have nothing to be sorry about,” Magnus said, smiling at his boyfriend.

“I forgot about dinner.”

“I think these two would rather grilled cheese anyway,” He said giving his boyfriend a reassuring smile.

“I could order Thai in,” Alec said.

“It’s fine Alexander, grilled cheese with my family beats Thai food any day,” Magnus smiled widely at him.

“I love you so much,” Alec said, shifting forward to give Magnus a quick peck on the lips.

“And I love you, and whatever you decide Alexander, I’m with you 100%.”

“Thank you,” Alec said, pulling him for a proper kiss much to the amusement of the boys.

The boys were at the table eating when Jace arrived, and he wasn’t on his own, he had Izzy, Clary and Maia in tow.

“We were out grabbing a drink when you called,” Jace explained.

“Magnus, good to see you again,” Jace said, taking Magnus’ hand. “And this is Maia, my girlfriend.”

“Maia!” Magnus said in surprise and moved to hug her. Maia laughed and hugged Magnus back.

“You know each other?” Jace asked.

“Magnus and his crew are regulars at the Hunter’s Moon, great tippers,” She said, smiling widely.

“Small world,” Alec said.

“What’s going on Alec,” Izzy said. “And why didn’t you call me too?”

Alec realised she was a little hurt that he’d called Jace and not her.

“Let’s all sit down, and Alexander will explain,” Magnus said motioning to the lounge.

Clary felt a little out of place and decided to check on the boys. “I’ll go keep the boys' company,” she said.

“Me too,” Maia said realising that she should leave Alec and his siblings to talk. “I’m dying to meet Rafael.”

“Thank you,” Alec said softly as he walked to the lounge.

They all sat, eyes on Alec expectantly.

“You both know that the results confirmed that James Bell is Max’s dad,” Alec explained. “I had a meeting with him and his lawyer this morning.”

“What happened?” Izzy interrupted. “Is he seeking custody?”

“Isabelle, maybe you could let Alexander finish?” Magnus said, trying to keep things together.

“The meeting felt like an interview, and he never asked directly about Max’s welfare,” Alec explained. “It was all a little strange.”

“OK,” Jace said a little confused by it all.

“He came to see me at the clinic, during the meeting this morning he had told us that he hadn’t known Max’s mother was pregnant, but it seems he lied. He doesn’t want Max.”

“That’s wonderful news,” Izzy said excitedly, but her excitement was short-lived when she noticed the grim look on Alec and Magnus’ face. “There’s a but isn’t there?”

“He wants 50K to sign over his parental rights?”

“Is that even legal?” Jace asked.

“I doubt it,” Magnus said. “But he insisted no lawyers, so Alec hasn’t talked to Ragnor about it.” He added.

“Alec, you really should talk to Ragnor,” Izzy said.

“I want to pay him, I want this over, I want my son.” Alec almost yelled.

“You don’t have that sort of money, you used your inheritance to buy your place,” Izzy said.

“But I do,” Jace said realising why Alec had called him and not Izzy. Jace’s parents had been quite wealthy, and their entire estate had been put into trust for him when they had passed away. He had used some of the money to start up his own business, but the bulk of it was still unused.

“I will pay you back every last penny,” Alec explained. “I have some savings and also some bonds I can cash in, but I need the money by next Friday.”

“Alec, the money is yours,” Jace said.

“I can’t just take that sort of money from you, Jace.”

“This isn’t for you, this is for my nephew, there is no way in hell I can let that man, his so-called father get him, not if he’s willing to sell off his child like he’s property.”

Alec burst into tears, and Jace and Izzy pulled him and Magnus into a group hug.

After a few moments, they broke apart. “It’s too late to do anything tonight,” Jace said. “I’ll call the bank on Monday and get the ball rolling, you’ll have the money by Friday.”

“I don’t know how I could ever thank you . .”

“We’re family, there are no thanks needed,” Jace said his stomach rumbling. “Though those grilled cheese sandwiches smell good.” He laughed, lightening the mood.

“Grilled cheese coming up,” Magnus said standing. “Isabelle?”

“I won’t say no to food,” She smiled.

Soon they were all sitting at the table with the boys eating grilled cheese sandwiches and laughing at Max and Rafael clowning about with Jace.

“He’s like a big kid himself,” Maia said, smiling.

“With the biggest heart on anyone I’ve ever met,” Magnus said a little teary.

“They are all like that,” Maia said. “It’s amazing how incredible these Lightwoods turned out considering how horrible their parents can be.”

“Just goes to show you that blood isn’t everything,” Magnus said squeezing Alec’s hand.

The boys were in bed, and the others had long gone. Alec and Magnus lay wrapped around each other on Magnus’ bed.

“How do I tell Max about his father?” Alec asked.

“I don’t know Alexander, but that’s a conversation you won’t need to have for a very long time.”

Alec fell silent, and Magnus pulled him closer. “We will get through this and face what comes together.”

“Together,” Alec parrotted. “I love the sounds of that.”

“I love you, Alexander.”

“I love you more Magnus,” Alec said, pulling him into a kiss.

Magnus understood why Alec had decided to pay off Max’s biological dad, but it still didn’t sit right with him that they’d hadn’t talked to Ragnor about it. Magnus brought the topic up numerous times over the weekend, and by Monday morning, he had Alec promising to speak to Ragnor about it.

Ragnor was surprised when his assistant told him that there was an Alec Lightwood there to see him. He hadn’t heard anything from James Bell’s lawyers yet and didn’t have anything new to tell him.

“Hi Alec,” Ragnor said, smiling. “Take a seat.”

Instead of sitting behind his desk, Ragnor took a seat at the couch in the corner of his office, it was better for informal chats.

Alec took one of the armchairs and tried to smile, but his face was grim, and Ragnor knew instantly that something was up.

“James Bell came to see me at the Clinic on Friday,” Alec said, and Ragnor looked at him in surprise.

“What do you mean?”

“He turned up just as my shift was ending and wanted to talk.”

“About?”

“Firstly he confessed that he lied, he had known that Max’s mother was pregnant, he had told her to get rid of it,” Alec said, the disgust in his voice hard to ignore.

“He also told me he doesn’t want Max.”

“Well that’s a good thing, isn’t it?” Ragnor looked at him, confused.

“He wants 50K.”

Ragnor let Alec’s words sink in, “You’ve got to be joking?”

“I wish I were, but he’s willing to sign over his parental rights for 50K.”

Ragnor shifted, standing to move to his desk and grab his phone. “I’ll call his lawyer . . .”

“No, you can’t,” Alec said panicked. “He said no lawyers. I’m only here because Magnus wouldn’t let it go.”

“You’re paying the man?” Ragnor said, not really surprised.

“I am,” Alec said.

Ragnor sat down and sighed. “Can’t say I blame you, if I were in your position I would probably do the same.”

They sat in silence for a few moments. “Alec this is highly illegal, it’s basically people trafficking.”

“I know but what other option do I have?”

“We can go to the authorities.”

“I don’t have any proof Ragnor.”

“No, but you’re an upstanding member of society.”

“Ragnor I can’t risk the chance of losing Max.”

Ragnor thought for a moment. “How do you know he’ll keep his word?”

“I guess I don’t, but he strikes me as someone only interested in money.”

“I’m not happy about all this, I won’t stop you, Alec but let me make one suggestion?” Ragnor asked.

“Sure,” Alec said.

“Let me get you wired up for your meeting with him, get it all on tape,” Ragnor said.

Alec thought for a moment, it actually was a smart idea.

“You can do that?”

“I have friends in the NYPD that could help, unofficially of course,” Ragnor explained.

“OK, fine, set it up. I’m going to call him today and set up the meeting for Friday morning.”

Alec was a complete wreck come Friday morning. He had organised to meet Bell at a small café not too far from the Clinic. He didn’t want to risk the man finding out where he lived. At the moment he sat in Ragnor’s office waiting for Ragnor’s friends to arrive. He picked up his coffee and sipped at it, hoping the menial task would distract him mind for a moment, it didn’t.

Alec almost jumped out of his skin when there was a loud rap on the door, and Ragnor smiled at him knowingly.

“Luke, Alaric, thank you for coming,” Ragnor said, letting the two men inside.

“Alec, this is Luke Garroway and Alaric Rodriguez.”

Alec stood and offered both men his hand.

“I’ve been looking forward to meeting you,” Luke said, smiling. “I’ve heard a lot about you from Clary and Magnus.”

It took a moment, and then it clicked, Luke was Clary’s dad, and he’d raised Magnus too.

“It’s great to meet you,” Alec said, “Wish it were under different circumstances.”

“Ragnor has explained everything to us, but we’d like to hear it from you if that’s OK?” Alaric said, taking a seat.

“There isn’t much more to tell, Bell tracked me down at the free clinic I volunteer at last Friday,” Alec started to explain. “He basically told me he’d lied, he’d known about the pregnancy and had told Anna James to get rid of it. He confessed he didn’t want the kid and that for a price he’d happily sign him over.”

“I don’t have to explain to the legalities of all this,” Luke said.

“I know it’s illegal, but I can’t risk losing my son,” Alec said.

“Spoken like a true father,” Luke smiled widely at him.

“Right, so we’ve got a few toys with us,” Alaric explained. “We understand you want this off-book, but if something goes wrong or you change your mind, this is the best chance we have of getting evidence first hand so we don’t want to lose the opportunity.”

Alaric opened up the bag they had brought with them and pulled out a few items.

“This is a GPS tracker,” Alaric said, showing Alec something that looked very much like a ring. “We want you to wear it just in case.”

“In case of what?” Alec asked, confused.

“He may ask to move the meet to somewhere more private,” Luke explained.

“This tracker will be in with the money,” Alaric said showing him another tracker that looked like one of those metallic stickers they put on electronics to stop theft.

The last thing they pulled out looked like a car remote.

“Put this with your keys, it’s a camera and sound recorder,” Alaric explained. “Just place them on the table, the end facing towards Bell, it’s movement and sound-activated.”

“We’ll be in a car not too far from the café, we will be able to hear everything and the recorded signal will be sent to our vehicle as well as being saved on the device.”

“This all sounds so cloak and dagger,” Alec said, pickup up the remote and give it the once over.

There was a knock at the door, and Ragnor’s assistant walked in, followed by Jace and Izzy. Jace was carrying a cheap backpack.

“Strangely enough 50K looks much smaller than I imagined it would,” Jace said placing the backpack down on the table.

“I don’t know how I can ever repay you, Jace,” Alec said, tearing up a little.

“We’re family, this is what we do,” Jace said shrugging.

“I think you know everyone here,” Ragnor said to Izzy. “Luke, Alaric, this is Jace, Alec’s brother and benefactor.”

There were hellos all around, and they were just about to get back to it when the door flew open, and Magnus rushed in.

“Thank god,” He said, seeing Alec still standing there. Rushing over, he pulled Alec into a hug and then proceeded to kiss him passionately.

When they broke apart, Alec was blushing furiously, and Magnus was grinning from ear to ear.

“Always one to make an entrance,” Luke said, laughing.

“I thought I’d missed him,” Magnus said. “I know you said you have to do this alone Alexander, but I needed  to be here too, at least for this.”

“Magnus you can come with us with you like,” Alaric said.

Magnus beamed at the man. “He’s your best partner ever,” He said to Luke.

“I need to get going,” Alec said, looking at the time on his phone.

“One last thing,” Luke said. “We need a code phrase. If you change your mind, decide you want us to swoop in and nab the guy, you say the phrase, and we take action.”

Alec left Ragnor’s office alone, just in case someone was watching and grabbed a cab to the Clinic. Once there he went inside and dropped off his usual things. Hiking the backpack full of cash on his shoulder, he grabbed his keys and headed out to the café. He still had twenty minutes, but he wanted to get there first.

Luke, Alaric and Magnus, had driven to the location in their unmarked vehicle. They were parked just far enough away to not be noticeable. Jace and Izzy had decided to go home after making Alec promise to call them as soon as possible. Ragnor was also on the must call list.

Alec ordered a coffee and then grabbed a small table by the window in the middle of the café, as suggested by Luke. It gave them a good view of Alec and didn’t leave him too isolated. Alec placed his keys on the table, the remote pointed at the chair in front of him and sat there nervously, twirling the ring on his finger and sipping his coffee.

Alec looked out the window and noticed James Bell across the street, making his way towards the café. Bell walked in and smiled when he saw Alec already seated. His smile made Alec’s blood run cold.

“Do you have my money?” He said, taking the seat in front of Alec.

“50K just like you asked.”

“Hand it over,” Bell insisted.

“Not so fast, I give you this money, and you sign away your rights correct?”

“Yeah I’ve been thinking about that, 50K is a nice down payment, but I think we need to discuss something more,” Bell said smirking.

“You said 50K,” Alec snapped, trying to keep his voice down.

“That’s before I found out how much I can get for the brat.”

“What are you talking about?” Alec asked, confused.

“Do you have any idea how much guys like you will pay for a kid.”

“Guys like me?”

“Fags. Pedos.”

“I’m not a paedophile.”

“Yeah right,” Bell shook his head chuckling.

“I’m gay, I prefer men, not kids, and Max is my son,” Alec said disgustedly.

“Yeah, whatever, I don’t care, but I think we need to come up with a payment plan.”

“What is wrong with you? You’d sell your son to the highest bidder?”

“He’s not my son, I told the bitch to get rid of it.”

Alec just shook his head in disbelief at the man seated in front of him.

“That fridged bitch should have done as I told her,” Bell growled. “It took me 3 months to get into her pants and even then I had to force her to open her legs. Then she comes to me crying, wanting me to help her out because she got knocked up. I told her to get rid of it. Even dropped her off at the clinic. Who knew it could actually make me cash.”

Alec felt his stomach lurch, that poor girl, he all but admitted to raping her. What was wrong with this man, referring to his son as an ‘it’. He made Alec sick to his stomach.

“What do you want?” Alec said, feeling the bile rise in his throat.

“10K a month, and I’ll sign the docs. You back out, we hurt you, your sister, that fag you’re sleeping with, his kid and the brat. Maybe take both kids, we’d make a bundle.”

It took all of Alec’s control to not attack the man.

“You can’t be serious,” Alec said, shocked.

“As serious as a heart attack. I’ve done my research, you’re a big fancy doctor, your boyfriends on TV, you’ve got to have a fortune stashed away.” Bell snarled. “I just want what I deserve.”

Alec couldn’t help the strangled laugh that escaped his lips. Everything was falling apart, and obviously, Bell was utterly delusional.

“Forget it, I’ll see you in court.” Alec stood, grabbed the backpack and turned.

Bell launched himself at Alec, grabbing the backpack and pulling Alec backwards.

“Don’t fucking walk away from me,” Bell yelled, and everyone in the café turned to face them.

Alec tugged at the backpack, wrestling it out of Bell’s grip. “You’ll get what you deserve if it’s the last thing I do,” Alec snarled at him.

Bell rushed forward, pushing Alec onto a table which broke under his weight. Alec groaned as he hit the floor hard, the backpack beneath him. Bell moved forward again, reaching out to Alec but Alec shifted, kicking up at the man.

There was panic all around them and then the sound of the door crashing opening. Luke and Alaric burst into the café, announcing themselves as police and were instantly on Bell who was surprised to see them. He was taken down quickly, Alaric had him laying on the floor and cuffed in moments.

Luke helped Alec up and waved the bystanders that had moved for a closer look away.

“You ok?” Luke asked.

“I think so,” Alec said shakily.

“I’ll need to take this,” Luke said, pointing at the backpack. Alec nodded, knowing it would eventually be returned to him.

Luke took the backpack and then moved to help Alaric. Bell was dragged out of the café kicking and screaming.

He was hurtling abuse at the two men, Alec, anyone in eyeshot. As he was pulled out of the door, he yelled his last insult glaring at Alec. “You’re dead fag!”

Alec dropped to the floor, shaking, people in the café were gathering around him. A moment later, Alec felt two strong arms circling him, and he knew instantly that it was Magnus.

“Please give him some space,” Magnus yelled, trying to move everyone back. One of the baristas helped Magnus get Alec up and into a chair while a second rushed to get him some water.

“Alexander,” Magnus said concern in his voice, Alec hadn’t said a word. “Are you OK?”

Alec broke down, sobs wracking his body, Magnus pulled him in close not sure what else to do. When Magnus looked up, Luke was back in the café, he was talking to the manager explaining what had happened. The woman looked over at Magnus and nodded sympathetically.

“Can you take me home?” Alec asked, looking up at Magnus, his face stained with tears.

“Of course darling,” Magnus said, helping Alec stand.

Magnus walked outside with Alec and Luke hailed them a cab.

“We’ll need to talk to Alec, but that can wait until Monday,” Luke explained.

“Thank you, Luke,” Magnus said as he helped Alec into the cab. Magnus gave the driver Alec’s address, and soon Magnus was tucking Alec up in his own bed. He sat with Alec until he fell asleep, the exhaustion from all the stress of the week and the events in the café taking its toll on him.

After Alec drifted off and Magnus was sure he was asleep, Magnus left the room to make a few calls. He called Ragnor first to explain what had happened and then Jace and Izzy. They both wanted to come over immediately, but Magnus talked them out of it, Alec needed to rest.

Magnus’ last call was to Cat, Alec wouldn’t be able to take his shift at the clinic that afternoon and Cat had been expecting his call, Ragnor had already spoken to her.

It was a little after 4 pm when Alec finally woke. Alec groaned, a little disorientated. He couldn’t remember how he’d gotten home or into his bed. Rolling over, he found himself pressed up against a warm body, and there was no doubt it was Magnus. Opening his eyes, he found himself staring into Magnus’, and he felt his heart flutter. He really was the luckiest person on the planet.

“How are you feeling darling?” Magnus asked, concerned.

“Like I got hit by a truck, everything seems to hurt,” Alec said honestly.

“You should see a doctor,” Magnus said concerned.

“I am a doctor,” Alec said, smiling weakly.

Magnus rolled his eyes.

“Honestly Magnus, I’m fine just sore from the fall, nothing is broken.”

“I called Jace, Izzy, Ragnor and Cat,” Magnus said after a moment, knowing that arguing with Alec over him seeing a doctor was pointless. “You’ll need to go in on Monday and give Luke a formal statement.”

“Do you know what happened after they arrested Bell?” Alec needed to know.

“They have charged him in assault, extortion, trafficking of a minor and few other things I can’t remember,” Magnus explained. “He was refusing to talk and demanding his lawyer last I heard.”

Alec shifted and got out of bed and up onto wobbly legs.

“Maybe you should rest a little longer,” Magnus said concerned.

“I need to pee,” Alec smiled, trying to reassure Magnus that he was OK.

When Alec returned to the room, Magnus had a glass of water and a couple of aspirin at the ready.

“Thank you,” Alec said, popping the pills and downing the glass in one gulp.

“I should call Ragnor, find out what’s going on,” Alec said, shifting to sit on the bed.

“You do that, Izzy and Clary are picking up the boys, I’ve cooked dinner.”

“You have?” Alec asked, surprised.

“Cooking calms me,” Magnus said softly, and for the first time, Alec realised that Magnus had really been scared.

“I’m OK Magnus, it turned out OK,” Alec said, shifting towards him.

“I know you are, but I can’t help this feeling of dread,” Magnus said.

“It’s going to take more than some asshole to take me away from you,” Alec said, pulling Magnus close.

“Promise?”

“I promise with all my heart,” Alec said before pulling Magnus into a passionate kiss.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec has a run-in with Bell!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi All,
> 
> I am so so sorry this had taken so long to get posted. My vacation was cancelled due to the bushfires, so I never got a chance to spend time writing. Instead, I went back to work early to save my annual leave days and it's been so hectic since. My twins started Primary school this year (so exciting) so our whole routine has been a mess but things are finally slowing down and I hope to get more time to write! 
> 
> Secondly, I am so sorry for this chapter, so please forgive me!! I don't want to give to much away but be warned there will be violence and a major character is hurt. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone for your comments and kudos, they mean so much to me, your support keeps me writing!
> 
> Big hugs to each and every one of you!

Magnus looked at Alec concern on his face as he watched Alec strip and jump into the shower. He had a bruising on his back, buttocks and the backs of his thighs.

“They look worse than they are,” Alec said, turning to Magnus. “They don’t hurt much, the backpack full of money cushioned part of my fall.”

“I’m not sure I believe you,” Magnus said, “But I’ll give you the benefit of the doubt.”

Alec laughed. “Joining me?”

“I need to go home,” Magnus said. “I don’t have our swim gear.”

“Oh right,” Alec said. Last night they’d stayed at Alec’s and Magnus hadn’t prepared for it.

“You still need to shower though,” Alec said smirking.

“I do, but no funny business,” Magnus laughed. “The boys will be up any minute now.”

They rushed through their shower and true to his word, Magnus resisted all Alec’s attempts at seducing him. Any other day he could have given in, but he knew that despite his words, Alec was sore and stiff and they could wait until he was feeling better.

They all had a quick breakfast of toast and cereal before Magnus and Rafael headed off for home. They’d decided to spend time at Alec’s this weekend, so after swimming, they’d swing back past Magnus’ to pick up Chairman.

Alec smiled down at his son as they walked the short distance from where they had parked to the swim centre. Even though he still had no clue what was going to happen with Bell, he was feeling confident that he and Max would soon be family, officially. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t notice that someone had stepped in front of them.

Max stopped and pulled back a little as he noticed the man in front of them, causing Alec to look up in surprise.

“What are you doing here?” Alec said, shocked to see James Bell standing before him.

“Did you really think you could get rid of me that easily,” Bell spat out angrily.

“You need to leave,” Alec said, pulling Max behind him.

“No one fucks with me,” Bell snarled. “It’s the last mistake you’ll ever make fag.”

Bell lunged forward, taking Alec entirely by surprise. At first, Alec seemed confused by the action until he noticed the glint of metal as Bell stepped back, and he looked down to see a stain spreading across his abdomen.

It took another moment for Alec’s brain to catch up and for the pain to kick in. Alec fell to one knee as Bell laughed. Max started to scream and the people rushing around them turned to look. Bell suddenly realised how exposed he was and turned tail and ran, tossing the knife in his hand into the gutter.

“Max,” Alec gasped as he tried to stand and failed. His legs gave way, and he fell to the footpath, his head striking the concrete hard.

Alec could hear people yelling and Max crying, but he couldn’t move, couldn’t open his eyes, terrified he felt himself slipping into darkness.

Magnus was running late, Chairman had been extra sassy when they’d gotten home, so he’d taken some time to bride the cat into a better mood. To speed things along, Magnus picked up Rafael and took off for the swim centre, he turned the corner and noticed a crowd forming almost directly in front of it.

It took him a moment, but within the crowd, he noticed a weeping Max and Magnus felt his heart drop. Completely ignoring the traffic, Magnus sprinted across the street, dodging cars and ignoring the driver’s insults. As he approached his worst fears were realised as he saw Alec lying motionless on the ground, two men performing CPR.

“Alexander!” Magnus screamed, pushing his way through the crowd.

“An ambulance is on its way,” Magnus heard someone say, and Magnus looked around pulling Max to him.

“Magnus?” A voice said, and he turned to see Paul, the boys swim instructor standing there.

“What happened?” Magnus said his eyes moving back to Alec’s lifeless body.

“Some guy stabbed Alec and ran,” Paul said.

Magnus felt his legs go weak and he almost dropped Rafael who was clinging to him crying, Max had his arms wrapped around Magnus’ leg crying hysterically.

“Give me the boys,” Paul said, and Magnus passed him Rafael. Another staff member Jade, who the boys knew, picked up Max.

Magnus moved towards Alec as if in slow motion, he looked so pale and his breathing was shallow.

One of the men that had been performing CPR was now pressing down tightly on Alec’s wound, while the second Man, asked people to step back.

“Is he?” Magnus asked, dropping to his knees.

“He’s alive,” the man said, turning to him. “You know him?”

“My boyfriend,” Magnus said, choking back a sob.

Magnus shifted closer, not sure what to do.

“I need you to put pressure on the wound,” The man told him. “Can you do that?”

Magnus didn’t trust his words, but he nodded in response. The man shifted, lifting his hands and Magnus immediately replaced them, trying not to sob as blood sloshed through his fingers.

The man fumbled with something beside him, and Magnus noticed he was tearing up a towel. A moment later, he motioned for Magnus to shift his hands. He placed the towel on Alec’s wound and Magnus pressed down again as hard as he could.

“Perfect,” The man said. Magnus watched him wipe his hands on the rest of the towel.

There was a flurry of motion, and two paramedics pushed forward. The second man that had been there earlier was explaining the events to them.

The paramedics put down their gear and moved forward. “You need to let us take over now,” one said kindly to Magnus. “I’m going to slip my hand under yours, and then you can lift yours, OK?”

Magnus hesitated for a moment before nodding his understanding. As soon as the paramedic slip his hand under Magnus lifted his and shifted to give the paramedics room to work. A moment later the police arrived and were pushing the bystanders back.

Magnus could hear murmured voices, sirens and crying, but all he could focus on was the paramedics as they worked on Alec. They had packed and wrapped his wound. Check for other injuries and placed a mask over his face. Magnus watched as one of the paramedics made his way to the ambulance and pulled out the gurney.

“You’re next of kin?” someone asked, and Magnus looked up at. Standing beside him was a police officer. Slowly getting to his feet, Magnus nodded.

“Yes,” Magnus said. “But I was running late, I wasn’t here . . .” He sobbed guilt hitting him hard.

“Sir,” the officer said softly. “Can I get a name?”

“He’s Alec, Alec Lightwood,” Magnus said trying to calm himself.

“And you’re?”

“Magnus Bane.”

Paul pushed forward with the boys. “Sorry Magnus, they wanted you.”

“Thank you, Paul,” Magnus said pulling the boys close.

“Our children,” Magnus said to the officer.

“Any ideas as to who could have done this?” The officer asked.

“James Bell,” Magnus said without hesitation. “Speak to Captain Luke Garroway, he can fill in the details.”

The officer nodded. Magnus noticed a second officer holding an evidence bag with a bloody knife inside it. Magnus felt himself start to shake, this can’t be happening, he couldn’t lose Alec, not his Alexander, not like this.

“Sir?” The office said, and Magnus looked at him in confusing not having heard a word he’d said.

“Sorry,” Magnus said, holding his sons close.

“They are transporting Mr Lightwood to St Mary’s,” The officer explained. “If you come with us, we’ll get you there.”

“Thank you,” Magnus said.

One of the bystanders moved forward, handing Magnus Alec’s Bag. Magnus took it almost in a daze and let the police officer walk him over to the car with the boys. Strapping the boys into the back of the cruiser tightly, Magnus got into the back with them.

They were almost at the hospital when Magnus got a text from Izzy. She was concerned because Alec hadn’t texted her back. Magnus found Alec’s phone in his swimming bag and noticed he had messages from Izzy and Jace.

Realising it wasn’t news he should share over a text message Magnus called Izzy.

“Hey Magnus,” Izzy chirped. “Is my brother still sleeping?”

“Isabelle,” Magnus said his voice shaky. “There’s been an incident, call Jace and meet us at St Mary’s.”

“Incident? What are you talking about?” Izzy asked, concerned.

“Alec’s been stabbed,” Magnus said sobbing into the phone.

“Oh my god,” Izzy cried. “We’ll be there as soon as possible.”

When they got to the hospital there was a flurry of activity, Alec was wheeled into emergency and Magnus heard gasps as the staff realised who he was. Alec had done his residency here and was well known and loved by the staff.

Magnus noticed the police officer talking to a nurse who came over to him as the officer walked to his partner.

“You must be Magnus,” She said kindly. “The doctors are assessing him now and no doubt he’ll be rushed into theatre, why don’t you come with me and we’ll clean you up.”

At first, Magnus was confused but then he followed the nurse's eyes and realised that his hands were covered in blood, Alec’s blood. His heart ached, he was shaking all over and he couldn’t stop the tears falling.

The nurse took Rafael and Max’s hands, whispering to the boys as she led them into an empty hospital room. Magnus made his way into the bathroom attached and turned on the water. He let the water run over his hands and watched as the blood swirled down the drain. Using the soap, he scrubbed his hands until they felt red and raw. He couldn’t see any more blood on them but they still didn’t feel clean. Magnus looked up and was shocked at how pale he looked, all the colour had drained from his skin.

He was glad he hadn’t put any makeup on this morning, he never did when they went swimming. He ran his hands through his hair and shuddered. How could his happen, why wasn’t Bell in custody still. Anger flowed through him.

When Magnus walked out of the bathroom, both boys ran to him. They were both scared and confused. Magnus had tried to explain what was going on, but they were too little to completely understand.

The nurse led them outside and walked them over to a waiting area. “I’ll be right back with any information I can get,” she said, smiling sadly.

Magnus took a seat on one of the hard plastic chairs, and both boys climbed into his lap. They looked exhausted and Magnus encouraged them to rest.

The nurse, true to her word, came back a moment later and explained that Alec had been rushed into surgery and they will let him know as soon as they know anything more.

Magnus sat in a daze. His mind was racing, almost as fast as his heart. He felt the tears rolling down his cheeks, but he didn’t have a free hand to wipe them away. He was so zoned out that he never noticed Isabelle rush in or even hear her when she called his name. It wasn’t until she laid a hand on his shoulder that he startled, blinking up at her.

“I didn’t mean to scare you,” She said.

“Sorry Isabelle, I was a little zoned out.”

“Any news?” She asked.

“Alexander was taken into surgery, but I haven’t heard anything more, I haven’t been able to go check,” he said. Both boys were asleep on him.

“Here,” he heard a voice say, and for the first time, he noticed that Clary, Jace and Maia were also here.

Clary took Rafael from Magnus, and Maia picked up Max, both boys snuggled into the women as they sat.

Magnus stood on shaky legs, they felt like they were about to give out. He felt a firm hand on his back and Jace shifted closer taking some of Magnus’ weight. Magnus took Jace’s hand and squeeze it in thanks. They walked towards the nurses’ station and waited for someone to be free, it just happened to be the same nurse as before and for the first time Magnus noticed her name, Amy.

“Any news Amy?” Magnus asked.

“He’s still in surgery,” She said. “Let me call down.”

Amy turned and picked up the phone, and they waited for someone to pick up.

“Status of Dr Lightwood,” She asked professionally.

They could hear mumbling over the phone, but there couldn’t tell if it was good or bad news as Amy’s face stayed neutral.

“Thank you,” She said, hanging up.

“Nothing major was damaged in the attack, they were able to stop the bleeding and repair the damage done. He’s out of surgery, but they are concerned about his head wound.”

“His head?” Magnus asked, confused.

“Most likely from when he fell,” She said softly. “A doctor will be out to talk to you as soon as possible.”

As they were walking back to the others, Magnus noticed Cat and Ragnor rushing towards them. As Cat wrapped her arms around him, Magnus let himself fall apart, his breath coming out in sobs.

Magnus had no idea how he made it back to the waiting area, but moments later he found himself seated between Isabelle and Cat and he noticed Ragnor and Jace, both angrily talking to someone on the phone.

“Did you want to change?” Isabelle asked, and Magnus blinked at her. Change? Why?

Magnus looked down and realised he was covered in Alec’s blood, and he couldn’t stop the tears. Isabelle pulled him in for a hug and they cried together.

It felt like they had been waiting for hours, but it had only been about 20 minutes since they’d spoken to Amy. When Cat noticed a man approaching, she was on her feet immediately.

“Spencer,” She said hugging him. Magnus forgot that Cat had worked here too, for many years before moving to work full time at the clinic.

“Good to see you Cat, but not under these circumstances,” the doctor said sadly.

“How’s Alec?” Jace asked.

“Who’s next of kin?” the doctor asked.

“Technically I am,” Izzy said, “but we’re all family here and Magnus his Alec’s fiancé.”

Magnus looked at Izzy, confused, and she gave him a weak smile. Izzy knew how hospitals worked and their rules about sharing information.

“I’m Dr Spencer Palmer, Alec is in stable condition, the blade he was stabbed with missed all his major organs, and we were able to patch up the damage done there.” He explained. “Our concern is the bump on the back of his head. He must have hit the sidewalk hard because there is fluid and swelling on his brain.”

“What does that mean?” Magnus asked.

“For the moment we have Alec in an induced coma, the swelling can be dangerous, and we need it to subside to see if there is any other damage.”

“Can we see him?” Jace asked.

“He’s being moved to a private room, once he’s settled, immediate family can, but only for a few moments.” The doctor turned. “It might be best not to allow the children in.”

Magnus watched as Izzy made her way over to Ragnor and Jace and he guessed she was informing them about Alec’s condition. A few minutes later, Amy came over.

“Magnus follow me,” She said. “The others can come too there’s a waiting room two doors down from Alec’s room.”

Magnus was the first person let into the room to see Alec, and he was shocked at this appearance. His face was a little swollen and his skin deathly pale. His chest was bare and bruises were forming, most likely from the CPR. The left side of his abdomen was bandaged up. He had a tube running under his nose and Magnus could hear the hiss of the oxygen. He was connected to a drip and multiple monitors were beeping all around him. There was no way in hell he would let the boys see him like this. It was terrifying enough for him to see Alexander this way.

Magnus made his way over to Alec and took one of his hands gently. For a long moment, he had no idea what to say, then it all came spilling out.

“I’m so sorry,” Magnus said as the tears fell. “I should have been there, with you, I should never have left you.” Magnus sobbed. “I love you, Alexander, please don’t leave us.”

Magnus had no idea how long he had been in the room, but he felt a hand on his shoulder and saw Izzy standing there.

“I’m sorry,” Magnus said. “I just can’t leave him.”

“It’s OK you don’t need too,” Izzy smiled. She looked at Alec tearing falling. She moved to the other side and gave him a kiss on his forehead. Moments later, Jace was in the room. They didn’t exchange a word, there was no need.

After what felt like hours a nurse came in and explained she needed to take Alec’s vitals etc., and that maybe Magnus could wait outside for a few minutes.

When Magnus walked out of the room, he was shocked to see Alec’s mother standing there awkwardly, talking to Luke.

“How did this happen?” Magnus roared, making his way towards Luke. “He was locked up!”

“I’m sorry Magnus, by the time I was told he was out, it was already too late,” Luke explained.

“How did he get out?” Magnus asked angrily.

“His lawyer, he’s very slick,” Luke said sadly. “He made bail and it seems he went straight for Alec.”

“Did they get him, at least tell me they’ve caught him,” Magnus cried.

“We haven’t, but we will, I promise you, Magnus, we will and he’ll pay for this.” Luke pulled Magnus into a hug.

The nurse came out of the room and told them that they could go back in one by one.

Magnus turned to Maryse. “Would you like to see him?” He asked.

“Are you sure?” Maryse asked wryly.

“I am,” Magnus smiled at the woman because he could tell she was hurting just as much as everyone else.

“I got you something to wear,” Izzy said, holding out a bag. “It’s not very stylish but it’s clean.”

“Thank you, Isabelle,” Magnus said making his way over to where the boys where. They were both sitting at a table with Clary and Maia, drawing.

“That’s beautiful,” Magnus said, trying to hold back the tears as he saw that the boys were frantically colouring in a picture that Clary obviously drew for them.

“We’re making some get well drawings for Alec,” Maia explained.

“Thank you for taking care of the boys,” Magnus said to the women.

“You never need to thank us for something like this Magnus,” Clary said.

Magnus knelt down beside Max and pulled him into a hug. It took less than a moment for Rafael to join in.

“I promise daddy’s going to be OK,” He told Max.

The boys really didn’t understand what was going on. How do you even start to explain to a child that’s not even 2 years old something like this? Magnus noticed the boys look at his clothing and he realised he really needed to change.

“I’m just going to go change, and I’ll be back, Alec’s mum is in with him,” Magnus said to Clary and Maia.

Magnus made his way into the public bathroom and quickly got changed in a stall. His clothing was ruined, covered in Alec’s blood, so he decided to toss them out.

When he made his way back to everyone, Maryse was standing with Jace.

“Thank you, Magnus,” She said trying and failing to pull off a smile. She burst into tears and Jace wrapped his arms around her.

“It’s OK,” Jace whispered. “You’ll get your chance to make things right, I promise.” He murmured to his mother.

Magnus left the two of them there and went back into Alec’s room. Isabelle was sitting in a chair beside him, murmuring.

“We need you. Your boys are so brave and everyone is here waiting for you to wake up.” Isabelle wiped away tears.

Magnus grabbed another chair and pulled it up alongside Isabelle’s.

“We’re not going to lose him,” Magnus said determinedly.

They sat together and cried.

That night Izzy and Clary took the boys back to Magnus’ place. They thought it would be better to stay there and someone needed to feed Chairman. They tried to convince Magnus to come home too and get some sleep, but there was no way Magnus was leaving Alec, so they stopped trying to talk him into after the third try. Magnus sent everyone else home to rest and took his place beside Alec’s bed.

Magnus found himself dozing off at Alec’s beside and woke every time a nurse would come in and check on him. Alec’s vitals remained stable all night which he was told was a good sign. The next morning, Dr Palmer, came in to check Alec and speak to Magnus.

“His vitals are good, and the swelling on his brain has decreased. We want to run a few tests this morning but if they come up clear, we’ll take him off the medication that is keeping him asleep.” He explained.

Alec was taken for scans, and an hour later, Dr Palmer was back.

“His scans look good, the swelling is down, so we’re taking him off the meds to keep him sedated. He’ll still need to oxygen and the fluids and pain meds but he should wake up in the next few hours on his own.”

“Thank you, Dr,” Magnus said, relieved to hear the good news. He quickly called Isabelle who he left in charge of calling everyone else.

It had been almost 6 hours since they had taken Alec of the medication, but he still hadn’t woken up. Magnus was starting to get more and more worried.

“Don’t you dare leave me, Alexander, leave us, we need you. You have to fight and come back to us.” Magnus said sternly. “I love you, so much, please don’t leave me.” Tears fell and Magnus didn’t bother to hold them back any longer.

“Don’t . . .”

Magnus lifted his head when he thought he’d heard Alec say something and was shocked to see Alec’s eyes fluttering open.

“Alexander?” Magnus said through his tears.

“Don’t cry,” Alec said, squeezing Magnus’ hand.

Magnus quickly buzzed for the nurse.

“He’s awake,” He said excitedly.

The nurse rushed to Alec’s beside and checked his vitals quickly before leaving to call the doctor. Alec tried to move, but Magnus stopped him.

“Don’t you dare move,” Magnus told him.

A moment later, the Dr Palmer walked in and smiled. “Good to see you awake Alec, you’ve given us all quite a scare.”

Alec smiled weakly.

“I’ll get the nurses to adjust your pain meds now you’re awake,” Dr Palmer said.

“Max?” Alec asked a little alarmed as his head cleared, and he realised where he was.

“He’s OK, upset and confused but OK, the boys are with Isabelle and Clary.”

“Dry,” Alec said, pointing to his throat.

“I’ll get some water,” Magnus rushed off to the nurse’s station.

When he got back to the room, he poured Alec a glass and helped him drink with the aid of a straw.

“Better, thank you, Magnus,” Alec said.

“The new pain meds should help with your discomfort, I’ll let you rest, and we’ll go over everything when you’re feeling a little better,” The doctor explained.

“Thank you, Spencer.”

Magnus realised he hadn’t told Izzy and Jace, so he called Izzy.

“Alec’s awake, and the Doctor said things look good.”

“Thank god,” Izzy said. “We were just about to come over, the boys really need to see him.”

“See you soon,” Magnus said hanging up.

“Doctor, do you think the boys could see him?”

“We’re going to remove the oxygen, but the monitors need to stay, I’ll leave that call to the two of you.”

“Thank you,” Magnus said as the doctor left.

“How are you feeling?” Magnus said, taking his seat again, taking Alec’s hand in his.

“Like I’ve been stabbed,” Alec tried to joke, and Magnus burst into tears.

“I’m sorry Mags, I didn’t mean to upset you.”

“I thought we’d lost you,” Magnus said as he sobbed.

“Hey,” Alec said, trying to calm him. “Magnus, I promised you’d never lose me, and I meant it.”

“I can’t believe this happened,” Magnus said.

“Did they get him, it was Bell,” Alec said suddenly.

“We know it was Bell, but they haven’t caught him yet, but Luke will, I know he will.”

A nurse came in and adjusted Alec’s IV and add something to it.

“To help with the pain,” She said, smiling. “Do you need anything else?”

Alec nodded, no.

“If you need anything just buzz, now I’ll leave you in your Fiancé’s capable hands.”

 Alec looked at Magnus, confused. “Did I miss something?”

“Izzy told them I was your fiancé because they would only let family in to see you,” Magnus explained.

“Oh thank god, because when I propose, I want to be able to remember it,” Alec said relieved.

“When?”

“When,” Alec confirmed.

Magnus' heart raced. “What if I propose first?”

“I want to be able to remember that too.”

Magnus leant over the bed carefully and kissed Alec sweetly.

“Enough of that, the man just had surgery,” They heard and smiled as Cat and Ragnor walked into the room.

“It was just a kiss,” Magnus protested.

“It’s never just a kiss with you two,” Cat teased.

“You scared us,” Ragnor said, smiling at Alec.

“Yes, don’t do that again, it’s not good to scare a pregnant woman.”

Magnus stood and gave Cat his seat.

“I got a call from Luke while we were driving here, they caught Bell.”

Magnus let out a huge relieved breath.

“He was trying to catch a bus to Florida when they caught up with him. He’s been charged with first degree attempted murder and bail had been refused.”

“Well that’s something at least,” Magnus growled. “How did his lawyer get him out on bail the first time?”

“His lawyer argued that Bell was set up and he was only a father trying to make sure that the man that was raising his son had only the best of intentions. They had the tape recording excluded as evidence because it was according to his lawyer obtained by deception and without his client's consent.”

“Seriously?”

“He’s very slick,” Ragnor said sadly.

 “I’ve spoken to Tessa, she’ll be in to see you in a few days once you’re feeling more like yourself,” Cat explained.

They chatted for a little while longer as were just about to leave when Izzy and Clary arrived. Magnus walked them out and then greeted the boys taking them aside.

“Alec is awake,” He explained. “But he’s still a little sick, but there is nothing to be scared of OK?”

Both boys nodded, and Magnus walked them in. The boys hesitated at the door when they saw Alec connected to the machines and drip but soon all that was forgotten and they ran to the bed.

“My boys,” Alec said a little croaky, and he took their hands in his. “I need kisses,” Alec said.

Magnus lifted Max up first so he could give Alec kisses and then Rafael. Then he placed both boys on the chair that Cat had vacated.

“I missed you so much,” Alec said smiling at them. They were both looking around confused by all the machines.

“Don’t worry about these,” Alec said. “This one is giving me food and medicine until I can eat myself,” He explained, “And these are just checking my heart and breathing for the doctors.”

The boys seemed to relax a little.

“These are for you,” Clary said, showing Alec the drawing the boys had made.

“Wow, they are amazing, thank you.”

“We even brought our own Blu Tack,” Izzy explained as they stuck the pictured on the wall directly in front of Alec’s bed so he could see them easily.

The rest of the day went by in a blur as did the next few. Magnus and the boys spent their days with Alec, must to his protests.

“You don’t need to keep skipping work just for me,” Alec said as Magnus fluffed his pillows.

“I’m not skipping work, I’m on carers leave, and it’s not for you, it’s for the boys and me. We need to be with you,” Magnus said cupping his face gently. When Magnus kissed Alec, they heard the boys giggle and it was music to Alec’s ears.

Dr Palmer walked into the room and smiled at the happy family. “So how is our grumpy patient today?”

Max and Rafael burst into giggles again.

“As grumpy as ever, it’s certainly true what they say about doctors making the worst patients,” Magnus chuckled.

“God, yes,” Dr Palmer laughed.

“When can I get out of here?” Alec asked. He’d been taken off the IV a day ago, and all but one of the monitors had been removed.

“I’m told you’re able to move around on your own with minimal pain,” Dr Palmer said.

“I am, I even showered myself this morning,” Alec said proudly. It had been hard work, and he’d taken almost an hour to get showered and dressed but he’s done it without help.

“If your tests from yesterday have come back clear, we’ll release you tomorrow,” Dr Palmer said looking down at Alec’s chart.

“Yes,” Alec exclaimed.

“You’ll still have to take it easy, bed rest at home for at least another week and then nothing strenuous for at least another two.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll make sure he doesn’t overdo it,” Magnus said sternly.

It was just after lunch when Izzy, Jace and Maia walked in, big smiles on their faces.

“We heard a certain someone is getting discharged tomorrow,” Izzy said excitedly.

“He is, but he still needed to behave for the next few weeks,” Magnus explained.

“I’m sure you’ll have that under control, but if you need back up, we're here for you.”

“You do know I’m right here, right?” Alec said, amused. “And I’m also an adult and can take care of myself.”

“We know, but we don’t care,” Izzy laughed.

“These two look like they could use a stroll,” Maia said watching the boys rolling around on the floor wrestling. “Who wants ice cream?”

The boys were up in an instant and left the room giggling with Maia and Izzy.

“You sure you’re OK to go home?” Jace asked.

“I’m sure Jace, I promise I didn’t push the doctors to release me.”

“Good,” Jace said, squeezing Alec’s hand. Neither man was very good when it came to sharing emotions but they understood each other and the love between them was undeniable.

They were talking when Jace mentioned Luke, and it suddenly occurred to Alec that he’d forgotten to ask.

“Did you end up getting your money back?” he asked.

Jace looked at him sheepishly. He wasn’t sure what to say, it was probably time he came clean about all that.

“Yeah about that,” Jace said. “It wasn’t my money.”

“What?” Alec was confused.

“It was mine,” A voice said, and Maryse walked into the room with Luke much to the shock of Alec and Magnus.

“I’ll go check on Maia and Izzy,” Jace says literally running out of the room.

“I’ll give you a moment,” Magnus said, but Maryse stopped him. “Please stay.”

“Don’t be upset with Jace, he came to me to approve the withdrawal from his trust, he’s not 30 yet so he still needs my signature,” Maryse explained. “There was no way he would have gotten the money in time so I gave him the cash.”

“Thank you,” Alec said after a moment, taking it all in.

“I’ve failed you so many time and in so many ways, Alec, I couldn’t let you lose your son. I know that pain all too well and I couldn’t bear you having to live through it.” Alec knew she wasn’t only referring to Max.

“I know that I do not deserve your forgiveness, I let my prejudices, my bigotry, overshadow what was most important, a mothers love for her child. I am so proud of the man you have become, of the family you’ve made for yourself, and I hope maybe one day you’ll find it in your heart to allow me to be a small part of it.” Tears rolled down Maryse’s cheeks, but Alec held his back, there was too much pain for him to forgive and forget, not just yet anyway.

Maryse turned to Magnus, “Thank you for loving my son.”

“Take care, both of you,” She said, holding back the sobs and she turned and left.

Magnus shifted towards Alec and pulled him into a hug, he felt his tears on his shirt but didn’t let go until Alec started to pull away. Luke stood in the corner of the room, looking very uncomfortable.

“I can come back,” Luke said softly. “Give you some time.”

“No, no it’s fine,” Ale smiled at him weakly. “You came with my mother?”

“Umm, no, we bumped into each other at the nurse’s station,” Luke explained. “Seems she comes in every day to get an update on how you’re doing.”

“She does?” Alec said, surprised. She hadn’t once come in to see him but then she probably thought that Alec wouldn’t want her there. Alec was at war with himself when it came to his mother these days, part of him wanted to hate her for all the pain she’s caused him but another part just wanted to hug her and tell her he forgave her.

Magnus nodded, obviously he knew.

“You knew?”

“Yes, I’ve seen her a few times, but I didn’t say anything because I wasn’t sure how you’d react,” Magnus admitted. “She was here when you were in the coma too, she sat with you.”

Alec blinked back tears as his mind raced.

Luke’s phone buzzed, and he looked at the screen. “Shit,” He murmured and it brought Alec back to the moment.

“Sorry I need to go,” Luke said.

“It's fine,” Alec smiled.

“Before I do, I had another reason for coming here today besides just visiting. James Bell has been offered a plea agreement by the FBI,” Luke explained.

“What?” Magnus snarled.

“Mags let Luke explain,” Alec took his hand tightly.

“While in prison in Florida, Bell met Frankie Ricci, Ricci works as a courier, he transports everything from drugs to people for the highest bidder. Obviously, the two shared stories so when Bell needed a contact, he called Ricci who put him in touch with a man called Martin Kola. Kola is known to the FBI and Interpol, he works out of locations in Europe and has been almost untouchable until now.” Luke explained.

“Kola traffics people, and he doesn’t care as long as he gets his payday. They’ve been trying to take him and his organisation down for almost a decade.”

Magnus and Alec sat silently, trying to process what they were hearing. Alec felt his stomach lurch at the thought of what could have happened to Max.

“I had contacted Vice, trying to get the evidence we’d collected in the Café to be admissible in court by linking it to one of their investigations, they in turn contacted the FBI.”

“So they’re going to let him walk for information?” Magnus asked.

“Only on the trafficking charges, he’ll have to serve time for the attempted murder charge,” Luke explained.

“Why would he help then, though?” Alec asked. “He’s still going to prison.”

“Because they are offering to have him serve his time in a minimum-security facility and he’ll have a new identity as protection.”

“So he gets to go to some prison country club,” Magnus said in disgust.

“Can his information really take down this trafficking ring?” Alec asked.

“The FBI believes so, it’s the closest they’ve gotten in years.”

Magnus was going to start to argue again, but Alec stopped him. “Magnus, there is nothing we can do to stop this deal, we have to trust that the authorities know what they are doing,” Alec said softly. “If this stops families being torn apart, then I’m Ok with it.”

Magnus calmed down, of course, Alec was right. Taking down a ring like that was important.

“We’re in the process of adding additional clauses, you will know where Bell is being held and informed immediately on his status if things change. He will waive all rights to Max, and he will never be able to contact him, you or any member of your family. Doing so will mean an instant prison sentence.”

“Well, that’s something at least,” Magnus grumbled.

 “I hate to dump all this on you and run, but I will explain the details once the deal is finalised, I promise,” Luke said.

“Its fine Luke, thank you for telling us personally,” Alec said, smiling weakly.

It wasn’t until the door closed with a soft click that Alec allowed his tears to fall. Magnus moved in close and pulled him into a careful hug. He knew that Alec didn’t need words, he needed the comfort of Magnus’ arms holding him tight.

 Alec felt numb all over, and all he could think of was how he was ever going to tell Max about his real dad.

“Are you OK?” Magnus asked.

“All I can think about is how in the world I’ll ever be able to tell Max about his father.”

“Alexander, when the time comes we’ll do it together,” Magnus pulled Alec into another hug.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you,” Jace said finally returning with Maia, Izzy and the boys in tow.

“I understand why you didn’t,” Alec said honestly.

“Alec, she really is trying to change,” Izzy said softly. “Divorcing dad and leaving the company has really changed her.”

“We don’t want to pressure you into anything, Alec,” Jace said. “Honestly if I were in your shoes, I don’t think I would be able to forgive her, but we just wanted you to know that she’s trying to make amends, with all of us.”

“Even though she hasn’t been in your life, she’s been keeping tabs on you. She’s been discretely following you on Social media for years,” Izzy explained.

Alec wasn’t sure what to think or what to say, there was so much going on in his head that he couldn’t think straight.

“I think,” Magnus said, holding Alec tight. “That we need to concentrate on one thing at a time. First and foremost is getting you home to heal.”

“I agree,” Izzy said. “We’ve already created a roster.”

“A what?” Alec looked at his sister, confused.

“A roster,” She smirked. “We all know that you’re the worst patient ever and we can’t leave this to Magnus alone.”

Magnus beamed at Izzy, she really was incredible.

“We’re all taking turns either helping with your care and the boys,” She explained.

“I don’t need anyone to take care of me,” Alec protested.

“Really?” Izzy said. “Let me see you put some shoes on then.”

Alec glared at his sister. “OK fine, some things I can’t quite do as yet.”

“Don’t even bother arguing with her Alec, you know you’re never going to win, you might be the oldest, but Izzy has always been in charge of us all,” Jace chuckled.

“Great, now that that is settled,” Izzy said excitedly. “The boys and I are off back to Magnus’ to get the place ready for tomorrow.”

“Why Magnus’?” Alec asked.

“Would you prefer to go to yours tomorrow?” Magnus asked.

Alec looked at Magnus and smiled. “Well, your bed is much more comfortable.”

“I don’t think your doctor would not approve of that sort of activity for a while,” Maia laughed.

“I meant to sleep Maia,” Alec laughed.

“Yeah sure you did,” Izzy giggled.

Izzy left with the boys, picking up Clary on the way to Magnus’ and Jace and Maia, left not too long afterwards. Leaving Magnus and Alec alone once again.

“Today’s been a hell of a day,” Magnus said snuggling into Alec. Alec had insisted that Magnus join him on the bed and despite it being a single, they fit perfectly together in it.

“Honestly, I don’t want to think too much about it all,” Alec said, “Let's worry about it tomorrow.”

“Or the next day,” Magnus said smiling, tilting his head up to Alec.

“I love you, Magnus Bane,” Alec said, smiling at him.

“And I love you, Alexander Lightwood,” Magnus smiled widely, “Now kiss me.”

“Yes, sir,” Alec laughed before taking his lips.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec is home and on the mend and he gets some good news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi All,
> 
> Firstly, I hope you and your loved ones are safe and healthy in these crazy time. I've been working at home for 3 weeks now (So very grateful to still have a job) and my kids have been off school during that time. It's been difficult but we're surviving.
> 
> I am so sorry it's been so long since I've updated but besides having a very difficult time finding time to write, I've been suffering from what I'm calling 'Selective Writers Block'. I'm having a hard time wrapping up this fic, which is annoying since I know where I want to go with it but I can't seem to get there!! I've re-written this chapter 4 times and still hate it, but I think this is the best I'm going to get for the time being so I'm cutting the chapter short, it's not my usual 8K and posting what I have. It's mostly filler but i wanted to get something out there and let you know that i have not given up on it and never will.
> 
> So I've been struggling with this fic but I've written a heap of other stuff. The next fic in this series is done, It's D for Dare (I'm still tossing up what the actual title will be). It is only a single chapter and I'm thinking about posting it, even though this one isn't finished, what do you think? Should I post it or wait until I finish? I would really appreciate your input.
> 
> Also, I've been working through my writing folder and I have so many small one-shot fics, pretty much all Malec and I'm thinking of starting another series called "Cute Meets". We could all do with a little Malec fluff at the moment I think. Would people be interested? 
> 
> Anyway, please take care out there, stay home, be safe, wash your hands and check in with friends and family to help keep everyone sane! Big virtual hugs to you all!!
> 
> PS: Happy Easter everyone, sorry I forgot, it just doesn't feel like Easter this year!

“Will you please stop fussing, you’re going to be late, again,” Alec said a little annoyed.

Today was Magnus’ first day back at work since Alec’s release from the hospital, and he’d been fussing all morning over him.

“Are you sure you’ll be OK?” Magnus asked.

“I’m a grown man Magnus, and I’m not exactly an invalid,” Alec rolled his eyes. “Plus Izzy is coming over at lunchtime.”

“If you need anything . . .”

“I will call you, I promise.”

Magnus leaned in and kissed Alec sweetly.

“Now, you two be good today and have fun,” Alec said, smiling at the boys. They were both excited to be going back to childcare.

After everyone had left for the day, Alec got up from the couch and got busy. He put all their breakfast dishes into the dishwasher and then wiped down the kitchen benches. His next stop was Magnus’ small laundry room, he sorted their clothes into piles and put the first load on. It felt good to actually be doing something, Magnus hadn’t let him lift a finger since he’d been released from the hospital over a week ago.

It was almost 11 am when Alec finally returned to the couch with his book. He was deep into it when Izzy arrived with lunch.

“Don’t worry,” She said as Alec eyed the Tupperware containers. “Clary cooked.”

“Thank goodness,” Alec chuckled.

“Gee thanks,” Izzy said, slightly annoyed.

“You know I love you, Iz, but your cooking skills are awful.”

“I know,” She said honestly.

“You can’t be good at everything,” Alec smiled at her.

When Magnus got home a little after 4 pm, he found Alec and Isabelle, sitting side by side on the couch playing Mario Karts on the Wii. He’d almost forgotten he had the console until Clary had suggested he get it out and it had been a favourite ever since.

Both Alec and Magnus were having fun trying to teach the boys, so far their favourite game was Wii Bowling.

“So who’s winning?” Magnus asked.

“It’s pretty even,” Alec said, smiling, lifting his face wanting a kiss.

Magnus kissed him, lingering a little longer than appropriate with company around.

“Hey, none of that,” Izzy laughed.

“It was just a kiss, Isabelle,” Magnus protested.

“Sure it was,” She giggled.

“Where are the boys?” Alec asked.

“I thought you might want to come with me to pick them up, get out of the apartment, stretch your legs,” Magnus said, smiling.

“Yes!” Alec said excitedly.

“Well I’m going to head out,” Izzy said. “I have a few errands I need to run before I head home.”

“Thank you for lunch Iz,” Alec said, hugging his sister tightly. “And the company.”

“Anytime big brother, it was fun just the two of us hanging out, we haven’t done that is so long.”

Magnus walked Isabelle out, while Alec packed away the Wii controllers.

“I should probably change,” Alec said, looking down at himself. He was wearing an old t-shirt with a frayed collar and bagging faded track pants.

“You look sexy in anything,” Magnus teased.

“We’re going to pick up our kids, I wasn’t going for sexy, I was going for presentable,” Alec laughed.

Magnus followed Alec into his bedroom, well their bedroom, he corrected himself. Alec pulled out a t-shirt and jeans.

“Need any help?”

“Actually, I do,” Alec smiled shyly at his boyfriend.

As Magnus moved into Alec’s personal space, Alec wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Before they knew it, they were both laying on the bed, kissing frantically. It wasn’t until Alec winced slightly that Magnus came to his senses.

“Did I hurt you?” He asked, concerned.

“No,” Alec said honestly. “It’s just a little uncomfortable when I stretch, the stitches pull a little.”

Magnus moved to get up, but Alec wasn’t having any of that. He shifted and rolled on top of Magnus.

“I’m fine,” Alec said, giving him a peck on his lips. “And I miss this.”

“I miss this too, Alexander, but we need to take it slow while you’re healing.”

“We’re just making out, it’s not like I’m asking you to fuck me,” Alec sighed frustrated.

“Such language,” Magnus teased.

“Sorry,” Alec chuckled. “I went years without getting any, and then you came along, and I can’t get enough of you.”

Magnus blushed slightly, before wrapping his arms around Alec tightly. “I’m glad to hear it because I plan of keeping you and I’d hate for you to get bored.”

“I could never get bored of you Magnus Bane,” Alec said before capturing his lips once more.

It was almost 6 pm when they finally arrived at Childcare for the boys. Both boys were so excited when they saw Alec with Magnus.

“Hi Naomi,” Alec said, smiling.

“Alec!” She exclaimed before pulling him into a hug.

Magnus chuckled beside him. “Where’s my hug.”

Naomi flushed and gave Magnus a hug too.

“Sorry, I’m just so happy to see you up and about and well.”

“Thank you,” Alec said.

“The boys had a great day, everyone missed them, so they were the centre of attention with the other children today,” Naomi explained.

 

It was Wednesday, and Alec was going stir crazy.  The apartment was spotless, he’d already baked cupcakes, and there was nothing he felt like watching. Even reading couldn’t hold his attention for too long. He really wanted to go to work, check on things there but he knew that Magnus would be so angry with him if he did. Picking up his phone, he did the next best thing, he called Tessa.

Their conversation was brief since she only had a few minutes between patients, and it left Alec even more restless. He still had another whole week of rest before he was going to be allowed to go back to work on light duties. Alec wasn’t sure he’d survive.

A little after lunch, the boredom lulled Alec to sleep, and it was almost 3 pm when he woke to the sound of his phone ringing. He looked at the screen and quickly answered when he saw it was Ragnor.

“Hi Ragnor,” Alec said, sounding a little sleepy.

“Is this a good time?” Ragnor asked. “Did I wake you?”

“You did but thank you, I only fell asleep because I was bored to death,” Alec admitted.

Ragnor laughed. “How much longer before you can go back to work?”

“At least another week, I may not survive,” Alec laughed.

“Well I have news that will at least give you something else to focus on,” Ragnor said happily. “I’ve just received word from the adoption board, in light of recent events and with Bell relinquishing his rights, your adoption has been approved, and the paperwork will be finalised by the end of the week.”

“Really?” Alec squeaked, his emotions bubbling to the surface.

“Really.”

“Thank you, thank you, thank you so much Ragnor.” Alec felt like a weight had been lifted off his chest. Max was his son, legally now, and no one was ever going to take him away.

“Congratulations, Dad,” Ragnor chuckled.

“I need to call Magnus,” Alec said excitedly.

“You certainly do,” Ragnor said. “I’ll be in touch once I have all the paperwork finalised.”

“I can’t thank you enough,” Alec said once again.

“I’m just thrilled it’s all worked out for you all,” Ragnor said before hanging up.

Alec dialled Magnus, but it went straight to voicemail, which meant that Magnus was probably filming. He left him a message asking him to call as soon as he could. Alec was just about to call Izzy when his phone started ringing, and it was Magnus on the line.

“Alexander? Is everything alright?” Magnus asked, concerned.

“Everything is better than alright,” Alec said excitedly.

He heard Magnus sigh in relief.

“You had me worried,” Magnus admitted.

“I’m so sorry,” Alec said, realising his cryptic message might have sounded like something was wrong. “I was so excited I didn’t think.”

“What’s going on?” Magnus chuckled.

“The adoption is approved. Max is mine,” Alec blurted out, excitedly, “Ours,” He corrected, “He’s ours.”

Alec had to pull the phone away from his ear as Magnus shrieked excitedly.

“We need to celebrate, are you up to going out tonight?” Magnus asked.

“Absolutely,” Alec laughed.

“You've made my day Alexander.”

“I need to call Izzy and Jace,” Alec said excitedly.

“I’ll be home as soon as I can, and we’ll decide on where to go to eat, maybe we’ll let the boys decide.”

“Anywhere is fine by me, just as long as we’re all together.”

Alec called Izzy, and her reaction was very similar to Magnus, by the time he called Jace, his ears were still ringing, but Alec was too happy to care. His siblings wanted to celebrate, but Alec explained that tonight he had plans with just Magnus and the boys, but he invited everyone over to Magnus’ on Friday night for a family dinner and catch up. He also called Cat and invited her and Ragnor since they were Magnus’ family and texted Raphael, not knowing if he’d be at work or asleep, he worked crazy hours.

A little after 5 pm, Magnus arrived home with the boys in tow.

“You picked them up without me?” Alec asked sadness in his voice.

“I did, but only so we could all change and go out to an early dinner, the boys have already decided on Pizza,” Magnus explained as he pulled Alec close.

“Early dinner?” Alec asked.

“Yes,” Magnus smirked. “Early dinner and early to bed with those two, I want to spend some quality time with my man.”

“I’m all for that,” Alec beamed at him.

By 6pm, they were all seated in Frankie’s, and the boys were giggling away as they sipped on their milkshakes, blowing bubbles in them from time to time.

“I can’t believe it’s finally all over,” Alec said quietly.

“Well believe it,” Magnus smiled at him.

“Not sure how I got so lucky, to have Max, Rafael and you in my life but I’m forever grateful to whatever god made it happen,” Alec said leaning forward to give Magnus a peck on the cheek.

“As am I, Alexander,” Magnus shifted a little closer.

“There was something I wanted to talk to you about,” Magnus said as they ate happily.

“Sounds ominous,” Alec chuckled.

“No, nothing like that, it’s just, our living arrangements?”

“What do you mean?”

“At the moment, we’re splitting our time between my place and yours and let’s face it, neither place will be large enough in a few years,” Magnus explained.

“You want to get a place together?” Alec asked.

“We don’t have to immediately,” Magnus said. “It’s just something to consider.”

“I know things have moved really fast for us, but I want us to be a family Magnus,” Alec admitted.

“As do I, there is nothing I want more.”

It was after 9 pm when they finally got home, so they skipped giving the boys a bath and put them both to bed.

“I have to admit, bedtime is a breeze these days,” Alec said sighing contently as he dropped onto the couch next to Magnus.

“Tell me about it, if I’d know all I needed was another kid,” Magnus joked snuggling into Alec.

“Did you want anything to drink?” Alec asked.

“I’m good, you?”

“I’m just content here with you,” Alec smiled at Magnus.

“I was thinking, maybe we could catch a movie on Friday since we’ll both be home,” Magnus said.

“Like go to the actual cinema?” Alec asked.

Magnus chuckled, “Yes, Alexander, it’s usually the best place to do that.”

“I haven’t been to the cinema in years, I’d love that.”

“Great it’s a date,” Magnus chirped.

Magnus shifted against Alec, leaning back until he was pressed close against him, eyes closed, feeling totally relaxed. They had fallen into a comfortable silence, and it was only when Alec shifted a little did Magnus open his eyes. It was no surprise to him to find Alec watching him intently.

“Did you want to watch something?” He asked Alec.

“I already was,” Alec said, blushing slightly.

Magnus giggled. “Coming from anyone else that would sound so creepy.”

“It’s your fault, you’re so beautiful.”

Magnus couldn’t help the small blush that rose on his cheeks, Alec had a way of making him feel so incredible without even trying.

Magnus couldn’t honestly think of anything to say, so instead, he leant forward and kissed Alec sweetly.

Alec took that opportunity to wrap his arms around Magnus and deepened the kiss. By the time they finally broke apart, they were both out of breath, and Alec was straddling Magnus’ on the couch.

“Hi,” Alec said softly, grinning at Magnus cheekily.

“You’re still healing Alexander.”

“So we’ll be careful,” Alec said, kissing along Magnus’ jaw. “Don’t make me beg Mags.” He mumbled.

“I don’t know, I kind of like it when you beg,” Magnus teased.

“Oh really,” Alec said smirking as he slid his hand between them, his fingers stroking over Magnus’ hardening cock.

Alec took Magnus’ lips in a bruising kiss, his hand cupping him firmly, causing Magnus to whimper. Alec leaned into Magnus, pushing him against the back of the couch. Alec’s mouth moved from Magnus’ lips to his jaw and then down his neck. He nibbled at the skin there, making his way to the Magnus’ collarbone. Alec nipped at the skin before sucking at it, marking Magnus.

Magnus groaned at Alec’s assault. Alec had taken control, his kisses demanding, and his attack on Magnus’ neck leaving him trembling with want. Magnus hadn’t seen this side of Alec before, it was intoxicating. Magnus was quite sure that if anyone was going to end up begging, it was going to be him.

Suddenly Alec was gone from his lap, he was instead standing in front of him trembling, eyes locked on Magnus as he caught his breath. Magnus frowned at him, confused.

“Alexan . .” Magnus started to say only to be cut off.

“The boys,” was all Alec said, and Magnus realised why he’d stopped. Magnus couldn’t help the twinge of disappointment that came over him.

“Bed now,” Alec growled, and Magnus felt himself tremble. Alec stalked off towards the bedroom and after a moment to shake himself out of his shock, Magnus took off after him.

Alec trembled a little as he started on the buttons of his shirt, he wasn’t usually one for control, but as he’d sat in Magnus’ lap, he had been overtaken by the desire to take charge. For a moment, Alec worried that it had been too much, but that thought soon left him as he watched Magnus approach, the lust and desire in his eyes almost too much.

Magnus watched Alec turn to him, he noticed a small shift in his eyes, Alec was overthinking, but then it was gone, and Magnus almost sighed in relief. He liked this new side of Alec, and he wanted desperately to see how this played out.

Magnus’ fingers moved to his shirt button, but Alec stepped forward to stop him.

“That’s my job,” he said firmly. Alec’s fingers moved to the buttons on Magnus’ shirt and undid them with ease. Pushing his shirt off his shoulders and off and tossing it to the floor. Alec’s own shirt was open, and Magnus could see the dressing on his wound, and he sobered up a little.

“Are you sure?” Magnus asked, not wanting to hurt Alec.

Alec followed Magnus’ eyes and knew they were training on the dressing on his stomach. He honestly felt OK, sure the wound hurt, there were twinges of pain when he moved and stretched, but it wasn’t that bad.

Alec stepped forward his hand, moving to cup Magnus’ face.

“I’m ok Magnus, I want you, I want this, please trust me,” Alec said softly.

“I trust you, I love you,” Magnus said nuzzling against Alec’s hand before nipping at his finger playfully.

Alec laughed, “I love you too, now let me undress you.”

“Do as you will, Alexander,” Magnus said smirking.

Alec’s hands moved to Magnus’ belt, and he made quick work of his pants, leaving his boxers in place. Alec could see Magnus’ cock straining against the material, and there was a wet spot, which seemed to be growing larger by the second.

“On your back on the bed,” Alec growled trying to take back control.

Magnus shivered, stripping off his socks and moving to lay in the middle of the bed.

Alec waited until Magnus was comfortable to resume stripping out of his own clothes. He pulled off his shirt and tossed it to the floor with the rest of Magnus’ clothes. He stripped off his sock and threw them too.

Magnus’ eyes followed Alec’s every move and it made Alec even harder. Alec dropped his hands to the button on his pants, and he smirked as he watched Magnus’ eyes follow. Alec slowly undid the button and carefully pulled down his zipper, trying to put on a show for Magnus.

Slowly Alec shimmied out of his pants and stood, his eyes roaming over Magnus.

“You are so beautiful,” Alec said, stepping closer.

“You’re too far away,” Magnus said blushing under Alec’s gaze.

Alec smirked and knelt on the edge of the bed. He took one of Magnus’ feet in his hands and kissed the top of it, slowly working his way up to his knee. Dropping that leg, he moved to the other, giving it the same treatment.

Magnus squirmed a little as Alec kissed along his leg. Alec planned of teasing him, and Magnus shuddered, he loved and hated the idea all at once.

Alec spread Magnus’ legs and knelt between then, leaning over Magnus he was careful not to touch him too much as he took his lips in a hungry kiss that left Magnus breathless and wanting more. Magnus moved to pull Alec closer, but Alec leant back.

“No touching,” Alec said, smiling wickedly. “It’s my turn to touch, do I need to restrain you?”

Magnus felt his cock jump in his boxers at the thought of Alec doing just that, he thought back to the box of toys his siblings had given him and cursed because it was at Alec’s place.

“Maybe next time,” Magnus finally found his voice to say. “I promise to be good.”

Alec leant forward and brushed his lips against Magnus, it took all of Magnus’ willpower to hold back and not chase Alec’s lips.

“Good boy,” Alec said, smiling down at him, before pressing closer and kissing him passionately.

Over, what felt like the next few hours but was more likely a dozen or so minutes, Alec kissed and licked his way over Magnus’ body, driving Magnus insane with want and need. Alec ignoring his hard cock, which was straining against his underwear. True to his word, Magnus kept his hands to himself because he knew the reward would be more than worth it.

“You’re so perfect, I want to memorise every inch of you with my mouth,” Alec whispered against his ear as he nibbled on the lobe.

“Alexander, please,” Magnus moaned at Alec sucked on a sensitive spot on his neck.

“Hmmm, what was that?” Alec whispered, teasing Magnus as he moved to the other side of his neck.

“Please, I need more,” Magnus begged, and Alec giggled.

“I can see why you like it so much when I beg,” Alec laughed softly before taking Magnus’ lips in another searing kiss, this time allowing the length of his body to press down on Magnus’.

Alec kissed his way down Magnus’ chest and stopped, hovering over this groin. Alec nosed at Magnus’ cock and sucked at the wet spot on his boxers, causing Magnus to groan loudly. He couldn’t help it with his hips thrust forward, wanting more.

Alec chuckled, and his hands moved to the waistband of his boxers, “These need to go.”

“Thank god,” Magnus moaned, causing Alec to laugh again.

Alec slowly slipped Magnus’ boxers down his legs, causing Magnus to huff impatiently and tossed them behind him. He then stood and shimmied out of his own. Standing at the edge of the bed, he let his eyes roam over his gorgeous boyfriend, legs spread, hard cock leaking against his stomach. Alec couldn’t help but stroke his own cock.

“So beautiful,” Alec said as he shifted back onto the bed. Magnus expected Alec to go back to his teasing, but instead, he positioned himself stranding his hips, rocking slowly on Magnus’ cock trapped under him. “I could come like this,” Alec smirked at Magnus. “Watching you, while I stroke.”

Magnus felt his heart skip a beat, this was definitely a side of Alec he’d never seen before, he seemed so much more confident and comfortable with himself. He loved it. Magnus groaned at the thought of watching Alec as he got himself off, the thought of him coming all over him, making his cock twitch.

“Seems you like that idea too,” Alec giggled.

“God yes, Alexander.”

“Next time,” Alec said, leaning forward. “I need you inside me, I want to ride you.”

The entire time Alec had been straddling Magnus, Magnus hadn’t noticed that his other hand, had been behind him, working himself open. He also had no idea when Alec had gotten the lube out, but there it was on the bed.

Alec shifted down Magnus’ legs, leaning forward he let his tongue lick at the drops of precum on the tip of his cock before he sucked just the head into his mouth.

“Alec!” Magnus exclaimed as Alec sucked hard, his tongue teasing the slit.

Alec sucked more of Magnus into his mouth, taking him deep until he could feel him hit the back of his throat. He swallowed around him, causing Magnus to buck up into his mouth, his cock sliding deeper into Alec’s throat. Magnus tried to pull back, worried he was causing Alec to gag, but Alec held him there for a moment before releasing him.

Alec gasped for air and then smiled at Magnus. “Add that to next time too,” Alec giggled reaching for the lube.

“You’re going to be the death of me,” Magnus laughed.

Alec poured lube into this hands, warming it up before covering Magnus’ cock, stroking him with both hands for a moment or two. Pouring a little more into his hand, Alec reached back behind himself and moaned as he thrust a finger and then two into himself. Tossing the lube to the bed, he shifted, straddling Magnus’ once again.

Magnus pulled his legs up, putting his feet flat on the bed, adjusting the angle to make it a little easier for Alec. Alec reached back, his eyes never leaving Magnus’ as he positioned Magnus at his hole and thrust backwards, taking Magnus deep inside him instantly.

They both moaned loudly as Magnus stretched and filled Alec. Alec felt amazing around his cock, he was so warm and tight, and Magnus had to take a few deep breaths to get himself back under control.

Alec didn’t move for a few moments, letting his body adjust to Magnus buried deep inside him. “So good,” Alec moaned, squeezing around Magnus.

Alec started to move, and Magnus couldn’t help the sigh of relief that escaped his lips, he wasn’t sure how much longer he could have lasted if he hadn’t. Alec straightened up, changing the angle and moaned when Magnus’ cock hit his prostrate head-on. He started off slow, rocking back and forth only using his hips but soon he was leaning forward again, hands on Magnus’ chest, thrusting back hard.

Magnus pulled Alec forward, capturing his lips in a searing kiss. His hands moved to Alec’s hips, holding him tight as he thrust upwards, burying himself deep and slamming into Alec’s prostate. Alec yelled out against Magnus’ lips, and Magnus thrust again.

“More,” Alec begged, thrusting back as Magnus thrust forward. “Fuck me harder Magnus.”

Magnus was lost, he completely forgot about Alec’s wound and started to thrust as hard as he could into the incredible man above him.

Alec’s lips travelled between Magnus’ lips and neck, kissing, licking and nipping. Alec knew that Magnus wouldn’t last much longer, his thrusts were getting more and more erratic, and the onslaught on Alec’s prostate had him racing the edge. One more hard thrust and Alec was coming hard, between them, untouched, moaning into Magnus’ mouth.

Magnus felt the warmth of Alec’s cum between them and his hole squeezing around him and that was it, he was over the edge a moment later, filling Alec with his seed. They kissed until they were breathless and it was getting a little uncomfortable having Magnus still inside Alec.

Alec shifted off Magnus and collapsed beside him. Magnus instantly wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close.

“That was . . . incredible Alexander,” Magnus said, finding his breath.

“It wasn’t too much,” Alec said, suddenly feeling a little embarrassed.

“You can never be too much,” Magnus said, running his hand over Alec’s back soothingly. “I love that you can let yourself go like that with me.”

“I love it too, I love you so much, Magnus.”

“I love you, Alexander, now and always.”

Thursday morning, Alec was a man on a mission. After Magnus and the boys had left for the day, Alec quickly showered and then got himself settled at the dining table, laptop at the ready. Magnus was right, they needed a bigger place but not only that, they needed a place to call theirs. He spent all morning looked at real estate sites and now had a small list of 4 different places to check out. Thankfully they were all listed with the same real estate agency, so he gave them a quick call and was able to organise an appointment to view 2 out of the 4 on Monday.

A little after 2 pm, Izzy and Clary dropped by bearing gifts. They’d picked up some of Alec’s favourite pastries and coffee. As much as Alec loved Magnus, his coffee machine sucked and he wished he had his machine from home.

“What’s all this?” Alec laughed.

“These are ‘Congratulations on Max’s adoption finally being final’ pastries,” Izzy joked.

“I didn’t know that was a thing, but I never turn down pastries,” He laughed.

“I thought you’d appreciate the coffee,” Clary chirped, “Magnus’ machine is horrible and he stocks the worst coffee.”

“Tell me about it,” Alec chuckled, taking a sip and sighing. “He prefers tea, so it’s understandable.”

“So how are you feeling?” Izzy asked.

“Much better, there is still a little pain, but that’s to be expected, and the wound is healing really well.”

“Glad to hear it,” Izzy smiled. “How close are you to losing your mind?”

“Yesterday I would have said I was on the edge, but I have a little project in the works at the moment, so it’s kept me busy.”

“What sort of project?” Clary asked curiously.

“Promise not to say anything to Magnus?” Alec asked.

“Well that depends,” Izzy said.

“I want it to be a surprise,” Alec explained.

“OK, we promise.”

“Magnus suggested we should look at getting a place together,” Alec said, and Izzy and Clary beamed at him. “I couldn’t help thinking that it was too soon, but it’s been on my mind ever since, and he’s right, so I’ve been looking at places all morning.”

“Find anything good?” Clary asked.

“Actually I have a shortlist of 4 places, and I’m going to look at a couple on Monday.”

“Don’t you think Magnus should have a say in this?” Izzy asked.

“I’m just looking Izzy, of course, Magnus will have a say, but while I have the time, I thought I could look, Magnus doesn’t need to waste his day off on this.”

“Sounds like a great idea to me,” Clary said. “Magnus will think it’s very romantic of you.”

“I hope so,” Alec smiled at her.

“So you’re going to sell your place?” Izzy asked.

“I’ll have to,” Alec said. “Jace was telling me he wanted to get a bigger place. . .” Alec said, and he watched as his sister cringed.

“Seriously, you’d offer your place to Jace before your own sister?” She said, annoyed.

“He’s my brother,” Alec said, amused.

“I’m your actual blood,” Izzy grumbled. Alec knew he’d upset her, she only ever pulled out the bloodline card if she was distraught.

“I’m kidding Izzy,” Alec said. “I know how much you love my apartment.”

“You’re an ass,” She said still a little annoyed, punching him in the arm.

“Hey, wounded man here,” Alec protested.

“Your arm is fine, it’s your stomach and head that’s wounded.”

“Sorry I couldn’t help but tease you,” Alec said. “If you want the apartment, it’s yours.”

“I do, I want.” She said excitedly.

Clary giggled at the siblings.

“Izzy has always coveted my apartment,” Alec laughed.

“Probably because her place is a shoebox,” Clary laughed.

“It’s only a rental,” Izzy said.  “But I’d dip into my trust for Alec’s place.”

“How long before you can go back to work?” Clary asked.

“I have all of next week off, and then Tessa is allowing me back on light duties,” Alec explained. “I really miss it is, I haven’t taken this much time off since I first took in Max.”

“You’re both coming to dinner tomorrow right?” Alec asked, remembering.

“Wouldn’t miss it,” Clary smiled.

“What are we having?” Izzy asked.

“No idea,” Alec said honestly. “Magnus is taking me to the movies tomorrow, we’ll go shopping afterwards and figure it out.”

“I can’t remember the last time I went to the movies,” Clary said, and Izzy smiled at her.

“We should go this weekend,” Izzy said, and Clary beamed at her, leaning forward to give her a peck.

When they broke apart, they found Alec grinning at them.

“What?” Izzy chuckled.

“Nothing, it’s just nice to see you both so happy,” Alec said.

Later that evening, after the boys were in bed, Alec and Magnus sat on the couch, sharing the last of the pastries.

“These are really good,” Magnus said.

“I know,” Alec smiled. “Izzy and Clary look really happy together.”

“They do make an adorable couple,” Magnus said.

“Not as adorable as us though,” Alec joked.

“Not even close,” Magnus giggled pulling Alec close.

“Any idea what we’re going to make for dinner tomorrow night?” Alec asked.

“I was thinking of a pasta dish, something simple.”

“Lasagne is quick and easy and delicious,” Alec added.

“Any thought as to what you want to watch tomorrow?” Magnus asked.

“Something funny or romantic I think I’ve had enough drama in real life lately to last a while.”

“Sounds good to me,” Magnus pulled Alec into a kiss.

“I love kissing you,” Magnus murmured against his lips.

“I love kissing you too, lucky that,” Alec teased.

“Bed?” Magnus asked.

“Sounds good, but no funny stuff from you, I’m tired and a little sore.”

Magnus laughed, “I’ll try to behave, no promises.”


End file.
